Secret Admirer
by angelsdee327
Summary: Someone is stalking Elizabeth and it is up to Ronon to keep her safe while Sheppard hunts down the mystery man.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secret Admirer 

**Author: Angelsdee aka Dee Dee**

**Date: 8/1/06**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth**

**Archiving: My LJ, Atlantica, Elizabeth/Ronon LJ, RDFever LJ, WRFever, and RDFever**

**Warnings: Violence, Stalking, Explicit Sex, Torture**

**Spoilers: The Long Goodbye and Sateda**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic but I sure like to play with them.**

Summary: This is in response to Carol's Challenge #9 on the WRFever Group. An obsessive admirer stalks Elizabeth and Ronon takes it upon himself to keep her safe.

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth Weir sat quietly as Colonel Sheppard and his team went through their debriefing after their off-world mission. As each of them gave their rendition of the events that had ended any hope of trading with that planet, Ronon noticed that Elizabeth didn't make a single remark about the disastrous outcome.

Under normal circumstances, she would have given each of them a sharp reprimand for their individual actions but she sat staring at the conference room table clasping her hands together. She had been in this subdued state of being for some time now. She was distracted. She seemed more on edge. Her mood was increasingly more morose. The tension in her body was evident to him but it seemed to escape the rest of the team's notice until John didn't receive a response to his question.

"Elizabeth!"

"Huh?" She turned her gaze to the bewildered Sheppard and shook her head to focus on him. "I'm sorry, John. What were you saying?"

"Rodney was telling you of the wonderful things Atlantis will be deprived of because of Ronon's outburst and my decision to back him up." Elizabeth just nodded her head and glanced between him and McKay. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She forced a small smile and nodded at the flabbergasted scientist. "Please continue, Rodney."

As soon as he started rattling on about missed opportunities, Elizabeth tuned him out. Her eyes drifted to gaze through the open doors and focused on the box that appeared on the desk in her office. _'That wasn't there before I came in for the debriefing.'_ She bolted to her feet, knocking her chair over in the process, and quickly departed the room. "Excuse me."

"Wait!" Rodney called out to Elizabeth's retreating form and glanced over the faces of his teammates. "What's up with her? She's been acting strange for a few weeks now."

"It has been longer then that, McKay, but as always you fail to notice other people's problems unless it affects you directly." Ronon's brow rose as he dared Rodney to deny his comment. The resident genius' mouth open and closed like a fish out of water but he ultimately decided to remain silent. "Sheppard?"

"I'm on it." John got up from the table and followed Elizabeth to her office.

"I guess the meeting is over." Rodney closed his laptop, gathered his files, and stood up to leave. "I'll be in the lab if I'm needed."

"Will you not wait to find out what is wrong with Dr. Weir?" Teyla called out to McKay as he walked to the door.

"Sheppard will handle it." McKay paused briefly. "He's better at these kind of things then I am."

"Ronon…" Teyla turned her attention to her usually silent teammate after Rodney departed quickly. "How long has Dr. Weir been acting distracted?"

"For about 2 months now." He glanced towards her office on the upper level of the command center and watched Sheppard knock before he entered. "Something is disturbing her. She has been losing her focus and her tension is elevated."

"How did you come about this knowledge?" Teyla raised a delicate brow as she smiled softly at him.

"I pay attention." He didn't fall for her attempt at subtle humor and barely managed to refrain from snapping at her. "She is the leader of these people and we have allied ourselves with them. It would serve you well to be more observant to the mannerisms of the woman we take orders from." He left her behind with her mouth slightly agape.

------------------------------------------------------------------

As John knocked on her door, Elizabeth was forcing the lid back on a box when he entered. She looked flustered and masked her tension as he gave her a concerned glance. "What's going on?" He lightened his expression and gave her his trademark lazy grin. "You ran out of the debriefing like you had a Wraith on your six. Then again I run like that when McKay gets on his high horse and starts a tirade."

"It's nothing, John." She tried for levity but saw his doubt plain as day in the look he gave her. "I am just tired."

"Try again, Elizabeth." He sat in the chair across from hers and looked at her expectantly. "I've seen you run on less sleep then I get and that isn't much." It was clear by his expression that he wasn't leaving until he got an explanation. He tapped his fingers on the armrests of his chair and raised his eyebrows. "So…spill it already."

"Fine." She said in a defeated tone and flopped into her chair. "Someone has been giving me…gifts."

"And that is a bad thing?"

"Not at first but I am starting to get a little uncomfortable with the direction this is going. It started out as a flower here or there with a little note that was signed 'Your Secret Admirer'." Her eyes darted down to the box between them and averted her gaze to stare at her clenched hands. "They have gotten a little too personal for my tastes recently and the cards have started to say things."

"Like what?"

"He comments about what I was wearing that day or how I wore my hair. Lately he has been signing the bottom 'I'll be watching you' or 'You'll be mine soon' and it is starting to get to me John." She tossed the card across the desk for him to look at and pushed the box towards him. "This one bothered me the most."

"I can't wait to see you in this." John read off the card, dropped it on the desk, and opened the box. Elizabeth's cheeks colored brightly when he lifted a negligee that consisted of barely any material and dropped the garment back into the box. "Elizabeth, how long has this been going on?"

"Two months and the gifts keep getting more and more intimate." She stared down at her lap and appeared to be on the verge of tears. She held them at bay and glanced up at John with a desolate look in her eyes. "I'm getting scared, John."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" His worried eyes glanced at the slight tremors that shook her hands before he looked up at her. "I am the Head of Security on Atlantis, Elizabeth. I need to know these things."

"John, it is just a harmless flirtation that has gotten a little out of hand." She smiled weakly. "I didn't think you needed to know and it…is somewhat embarrassing."

"Elizabeth, someone is stalking you not some admirer that has gone too far. I should've been told the moment you started feeling something was off." Her eyes clenched and she lowered her head when he said those words. "What is it, Elizabeth?" He took one of her shaking hands in his and watched as tears welled in her downcast eyes. "There's something else. Tell me."

"I can feel him watching me." It came out as a whisper but her grip tightened on John's hand to an almost painful point. "It makes me feel…unclean."

"I'm getting you a security detail until we can find this guy." John's voice held his worry and he patted her hand before he released his hold. "I want all the stuff he's sent you so we can go over it." He picked up the card, tossed it back in the box, and slammed the lid back on. "Maybe we can get a bead on him."

"John, don't you think that is a little extreme?" Elizabeth's tone returned to a semblance of normalcy. John's overprotective nature made her feel safe and reassured.

"No I don't. You never know what these freaks will end up doing." He could see she was weighing the options and was very familiar with Elizabeth's stubborn streak. "You could be in danger."

"I find that difficult to believe. This is Atlantis. The SGC does such extensive screening…" She trailed off, sighed heavily, and held her head between her palms. "I don't want the detail, John."

"Elizabeth!"

"No!" She stood and placed her fists on the desk as she leaned towards him. "You can take the things he left me and do an investigation but I will not let this change my life anymore then it has."

"You are making a mistake." He stood across the desk from her in the same position she was. He was worried about her and it was plain to see in his pleading blue eyes. "This has already gone past the stage of harmless attraction. It is teetering on crazed obsession."

"Then you better get to work." She straightened up and pointed at a filing cabinet in the corner. "Everything he left and wrote is in the bottom drawer." She turned to walk to the door and paused to glance over her shoulder. "Oh and John, please try to keep this discreet. I don't need the entire city learning about this." With that said, she left the frowning Sheppard alone in her office.

--------------------------------------------------

Ronon stood in the doorway of Elizabeth's office and watched as a handful of security men gathered up assorted sized boxes. Sheppard gave them orders to take the boxes to an available lab and collect all the personnel files of the recent arrivals in Atlantis. "What's all this?" Ronon asked as he watched the Airmen carry several boxes out the door.

"Some freak has been sending Elizabeth strange gifts and cards." He sighed and sank down into her chair. "The stuff is disturbing to say the least."

"Disturbing how?" Ronon sat in the chair opposite John and eyed the box that remained on the desk.

"I've looked at them. They started innocent enough but the last few…" John pointed at the one before him. "Let's just say they are inappropriate."

Ronon opened the box and peered inside before John had a chance to protest. "What is this?" He picked up the skimpy lingerie and eyed it curiously as it dangled from one finger. "String?"

"It qualifies as string but that isn't what it is." He swiped the offending garment off of Ronon's finger and it fell back in the box. "Women wear these things, Ronon. It is a form of clothing."

"To what end?" His eyebrow rose in curiosity as he peeked into the box to look at the mass of string again before he glanced up at John. "It hardly provides protection from the elements. Although I suppose one could have greater freedom of movement due to the lack of material."

"No, Ronon. This outfit has a particular use." John chuckled at the Satedan's confused look and had to remind himself that Ronon was from a different planet. "Women wear these things in the bedroom. It is made to…entice their partner and…make them more amorous…in bed."

"I don't see the reasoning." He picked up the negligee again, looked at it, and let it fall from his grasp. "The material would just get in the way of the mating process. The female should just come to her male nude. If he doesn't understand her intentions, he is an unworthy mate and doesn't deserve her affections."

"Right. While I'd like to continue this conversation of cultural differences, I am kind of focused on this situation with Elizabeth." He sighed and propped his chin up on his palm. "These kinds of gifts are acceptable between two consenting adults but this is considered harassment when the woman is unwilling. Where I come from men who act this way could be a threat to the woman especially if she rebukes his affections."

"So you are saying she could be in danger." It wasn't a question. Ronon was beginning to understand the scope of the madness that gripped this individual. He didn't rely on his charms to gain his intended female's favor. Instead he chose to instill fear with his secretive actions and Ronon knew Elizabeth Weir was not easily frightened. "We need to find this man."

"We're working on it but I am worried about Elizabeth's safety. She doesn't realize how bad this can get and she refuses a security detail."

"She is a proud woman, Sheppard, and very stubborn." That got a laugh from John but Ronon failed to understand the humor. During his brief time of courting females of his planet, he frequently saw that pride and stubbornness ran hand in hand. It was part of the thrill of the hunt to win her heart. "As the ranking military officer on Atlantis, you are in charge of security matters. You should have made the detail an order."

"It isn't that simple with Elizabeth, Ronon. Try to imagine how Teyla would react if I ordered such an invasion of her privacy. She'd kick my ass." Ronon smirked at Sheppard's comment taking it for the truth it was. "Elizabeth might not be the physical fighter that Teyla is but she is in spirit. She would view my order as undermining her position on this base."

"She is concerned about how the others will view her." Ronon nodded his agreement. "Nevertheless, she must be protected."

"You're right." John's eyes narrowed on Ronon as he leaned back in the chair and grinned mischievously. "And I think I know the perfect man for the job."

------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth wearily ran her hand over the door access to her quarters and blindly entered. She was being truthful when she told John she was tired. Her sleep was disturbed when she managed to get any. Every time she closed her eyes and drifted off, she woke feeling like she had been watched and, on occasion, touched.

The whole thing made her feel like her control was being stripped from her. She was scared more than she let John know. There were times that she entered her quarters and found some of her things moved. It wasn't overt but very miniscule. Elizabeth was meticulous with her private things. There was a place for everything and there were times she would find something placed a few inches from where she left it.

It was enough to make her feel like someone had invaded her private sanctuary. The thought alone that someone could enter her quarters was unnerving. She didn't feel like she belonged here anymore. She tried to pass it off as being paranoid. That maybe she had not left her brush in its usual spot because she was distracted.

Upon looking at her dresser, she came to the startling realization that her concerns were not paranoia or unfounded. She felt like the entire world stopped spinning in that moment. Her vision tunneled as she focused on the envelope perched against her jewelry box.

Her eyes fell closed as she tried to banish the image from her thoughts but it remained sitting there, mocking her when she opened them again. She took several deep breaths to steady herself as she approached her dresser. Her gaze snapped to her hand when she saw it shaking uncontrollably as she reached out to grab the envelope.

She gripped it tightly in both hands as she noticed the familiar handwriting on the front. With trembling fingers, she finally managed to open the flap and pull the plain white paper out from within. She could hear the heavy breaths escaping her open mouth as she unfolded the paper and felt every hair on her body stand up when she read the words.

_You let Colonel Sheppard take my gifts._

_I thought you liked the pretty things I gave you._

_I thought you were different, Elizabeth, but I was wrong._

_You are just like every other woman I've ever known. _

_You are an ungrateful bitch._

Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears as the letter fell from her hands to the ground. She cast her gaze around her room as the feeling of being violated swept through her. She backed slowly to the door watching for any signs of movement. When her back met the exit to her quarters, she swiped her hand over the access, turned and ran from her room.

-----------------------------------------

Ronon arrived at Elizabeth's quarters and requested access. He knew she was headed here after he asked one of the scientists to locate her position in the city. He rang the access again and waited a few minutes for a response that didn't come. He had a feeling something was wrong and tapped his comm unit.

"McKay!"

"Ronon?" Rodney's surprised voice filtered from the earpiece. "Why are you calling me?"

"I need you to override the security protocols on Dr. Weir's quarters and grant me access."

"And may I ask why you need access to Elizabeth's quarters?"

"Just do it, McKay!" He heard Rodney gasp in exasperation and knew the pig-headed scientist was about to argue but Ronon cut him off. "Now!"

"Just a second." Ronon heard Rodney's fingertips tap loudly on his keyboard and three seconds later the door whisked open. "Satisfied?"

Ronon did not dignify his sarcasm with a response and tapped the earpiece to end the transmission. He placed his hand on his blaster as he entered and quickly searched all the closed doors. He could scent her perfume heavily in the air and surmised she was recently here but had left. Upon drawing in her scent, he picked up another that was barely detectable.

He turned back towards the door and a glimpse of something white caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. His eyes quickly scanned the letter and a growl escaped his throat when he read the hateful words directed at a gentle woman. Elizabeth wasn't like other women. She was responsible for hundreds of people and cared for each and every one of them.

"Sheppard!" He yelled in a commanding voice as he tapped his earpiece.

"What is it, Ronon?" John sounded panicked when he heard the urgency in Ronon's tone and knew what his appointed mission was.

"She is not in her quarters any longer but I have found evidence that someone was in here." He glanced at the letter and gripped it tightly in his grasp wishing it were the mystery man's throat. "He was here in her quarters."

"What?" John exclaimed loudly in Ronon's ear. "How do you know?"

"I can scent him in the room. Besides that I found a letter on the floor. He knows you confiscated the things he gave her and he isn't happy about it." Ronon pocketed the letter and turned towards the door. "Can you locate her on the city's sensors? I don't think it is a good idea for her to be alone. His mood is most definitely not…amorous."

"I'll have Rodney run a search for her now. See if you can get a head start on following her scent…trail."

-----------------------------------------------

Elizabeth walked quickly towards the south pier. It was located in a section of the city that had barely been explored and remained deserted until it was deemed safe. She came here often to watch the night sky and enjoy the sound of the ocean without being disturbed.

She accessed the door and walked to the end of the pier. She drew in several deep breaths to calm herself before she leaned against the rail. The sound of the lapping water had the effect that she hoped it would and began to relax. Her timing couldn't have been worse. She felt the sting of a needle in the side of her neck and darkness quickly claimed her.

-----------------------------------------------

She was drawn back to consciousness slowly and heard a voice close to her ear. Her mind was still too groggy to comprehend the words spoken and when she tried to open her eyes, she found only blackness. She felt the fabric tied around her head that blindfolded her and tried to reach up to remove it but her hand was slapped away.

"No. No. No, Elizabeth. I can't have you seeing my face and ruining our little party so quickly." She felt his hot breath on the side of her face and instinctively cringed away from him. "We still have a ways to go before our little dance is over."

"Who are you?" She mustered up as much courage as she could manage despite her overwhelming fear. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because from the moment I saw you I wanted you. I wanted to own you." He traced a finger over her cheek, down her slender throat, and stopped at the beginning of her cleavage. She went rigid when she realized her top was unzipped and she sat there in her bra exposed to him. "I really would have liked to see you wearing one of the bra and panty sets that I gave you." She began to tremble when his finger traced over the swells of her breasts. "Of course that cannot happen now that you've allowed Sheppard to take them!"

She flinched when he screamed in her face and the night air coupled with her fear to make her tremble. "I really should punish you for your cruelty, Elizabeth, but I won't…for now." His hand cupped one of her full breasts and gave it a squeeze as he continued to talk to her.

"Know this…" His mouth was suddenly by her ear and his thumb flicked over her nipple continuously through the fabric of her bra. "You cannot get away from me. I can find you anywhere." He pinched the tip between his thumb and forefinger hard enough for her to cry out. "You will belong to me body and soul."

His touch left her body. She couldn't feel his breath on her skin. She heard his retreating footsteps over the sound of the ocean. She curled up on her side and cried silently into the night.

------------------------------------------------

Ronon raced through the corridors towards the southern pier. He had picked up her scent strong in this unused portion of the city and knew she was prone to spending time alone there. He had come across her walking towards there a couple of times when he was out for his daily jog.

He ran now not because of her scent but the scent he had detected in her room. That man had followed her to her private retreat. He had invaded her home. Ronon knew what it was like to have everything stripped from you. The Wraith had stolen his home and family. Elizabeth left her home voluntarily but everything she held dear in Atlantis had been sullied by his presence.

"Ronon!" John's voice called out in his ear. He sounded panicked.

"What is it, Sheppard?" He replied as he continued towards his goal.

"We've detected Elizabeth on the southern pier."

"I'm almost there."

"Ronon, she isn't moving and someone is moving away from her position quickly."

"I'm almost there!" He ran with every ounce of speed he could pull out of his powerful legs. He drew his blaster when he approached the opened doors leading out to the pier. He scanned the immediate area and found no trace of the intruder but his eyes made out her form curled up on the ground at the water's edge.

She lay there trying to forget the sound of his voice and his touch on her skin when she heard footsteps rapidly approaching. "No." She whimpered as she thought he had returned. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to sit up. "No!" She screamed and struck out at her assailant. "Please don't!"

"Elizabeth! It's me, Ronon!" He untied the blindfold from behind her head and threw it to the side. Her eyes were wild with tears falling in streaks down her face. "He is gone." He calmed his tone, cupped her cheek, and lowered his gaze to look in her eyes. "I've got you now. You are safe."

"No. I'm not." Her voice sounded broken as she stared at his chest unseeing. "He said he could get to me no matter where I was. He said I'd belong to him."

"Did he hurt you?" His gaze moved down to her opened uniform and paused briefly over her red satin bra. He lifted her chin with his finger and saw the shock of her ordeal set in. "Did he touch you?" He saw a hypodermic needle lying on the ground a few feet from where he knelt. "Elizabeth, answer me!"

"He…he touched my…" She looked down at her breasts and began to cry in earnest.

Ronon let out a soft growl as not to scare her but to release a small portion of his anger. He took off his leather coat, draped it around her shoulders, and picked her up in his arms. "I will take you back to your quarters now or do you need to see Dr. Beckett?"

"No." Her voice hitched when she spoke and it hurt his heart to think that someone had almost broken this strong female. She laid her face in the crook of his neck and he felt her tears on his hot flesh.

"As you wish." He began to walk the pier to make his way to the door. "I will take you back to your quarters so that you may get some rest."

"No!" Her head rose up and she stared into his eyes in complete panic. "I can't go back there! He's…been…there."

"Ronon! This is Sheppard. Did you find her? Is she alright?" John rattled out so quickly that Ronon did not get a chance to reply until he finished.

"I have her. She is…shaken up but is relatively unharmed." Ronon replied as he stared into Elizabeth's pleading eyes. "He was already gone by the time I arrived."

"Take her to Medical and have Beckett look her over…"

"She does not wish to go to Medical." Ronon interrupted him as he carried her through the corridors to a lift.

"Fine. Then take her to…"

"Nor does she wish to return to her quarters." Ronon finished his sentence for him.

"Well where are you going to take her?" John's voice rose in volume as his concern for his friend's well-being rose.

"I will take her to my quarters. Have Dr. Beckett meet us there. She was injected with some substance and he needs to clear her of any lasting effects." He glanced at Elizabeth, who reluctantly agreed with his demands, and laid her head back on his shoulder. "She will be safe with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Secret Admirer 

**Author: Angelsdee aka Dee Dee**

**Date: 8/7/06**

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth**

**Archiving: My LJ, Atlantica, Elizabeth/Ronon LJ, RDFever LJ, WRFever, and RDFever**

**Warnings: Violence, Stalking, Explicit Sex, Torture**

**Spoilers: Sateda**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic but I sure like to play with them.**

Summary: This is in response to Carol's Challenge #9 on the WRFever Group. An obsessive admirer stalks Elizabeth and Ronon takes it upon himself to keep her safe.

Author's Note: Please keep in mind that I have an unusual writing style. I write scenes in one chapter and explain the reasoning in the next. You'll get used to me sooner or later. ;)

Ronon managed to avoid the occupied corridors of the city as he gently carried Elizabeth through Atlantis. He did not want anyone to see her in this condition. He glanced down at her shaking form that was bundled up in his coat. _'She looks so small.'_ His anger spiked when he thought of how this horrid little man brought this strong woman to this state.

He had noticed how increasingly haggard she had been looking over the past couple of weeks. She was distracted. She had grown quiet and more reserved. She developed dark circles under her eyes that she tried to hide under makeup.

Ronon noticed it all. The people she called friends did not.

She tried to stay amongst her inner circle of friends but not too close that they would ask questions. She felt uncomfortable being alone.

Ronon noticed it all. The people she called friends did not.

The lift arrived on the residential level and Ronon knew he wouldn't be able to avoid Atlantis personnel any longer. The door opened and he peered out keeping Elizabeth hidden within. There were several people between him and his quarters. "Clear the deck!" His loud voice reverberated down the hall and instantly grabbed everyone's attention. "Now!"

He watched as the military and civilian residents of Atlantis took heed of his command and quickly left the immediate vicinity. He stepped out of the lift and held Elizabeth close as he swiftly made his way to his door. Sheppard and Beckett were waiting for them when he arrived.

"Oh, thank God." Carson said in relief as he saw him approach. "How is she, Lad?"

"I don't know. Override the access on my door." Ronon held Elizabeth close to his chest as Carson used his medical emergency access to open the door. John put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder in concern and felt her flinch from his touch. "Now is not a good time for that Sheppard."

"Get her inside, Son." Beckett picked up his medical bag and followed Ronon and John into his quarters.

He left them behind in his haste to get her into a warm bed. She was shaking so badly against his chest that he felt the tremors pass through him. "Sheppard." John ran up beside him and his sad eyes focused on the bundled up form in his arms. "Pull the blankets back."

"Right." John tore his gaze from Elizabeth, moved to the bed, and pulled the covers back. He turned around to see Ronon sit her on the edge and kneel before her.

"Elizabeth." He tried to remove his coat from around her body but she had a steel-like grip on the edges. "Elizabeth!" Her eyes snapped open and focused on his face. His heart clenched in his chest when he saw the sheer terror reflecting in her eyes. "I'm going to take off the coat and you can get under the covers." His tone lightened when he saw the unshed tears. "Okay?"

She stared into his hazel eyes for a few minutes before she shakily nodded her head. She let him pull the edges of his coat from her fingers and push it off her shoulders to pool behind her. She watched him gently lift each of her feet, remove her shoes, and set them under the bed.

When he looked back up at her, she was staring right into his eyes. Her arms hung at her sides, her top was still unzipped, and her bra was still quite visible. He slowly reached up and pulled the edges of her top closed. "I'm going to pick you up again so that I can put you in bed. Is that okay?" She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up.

He carefully placed her in the center and found her reluctant to release her hold on his neck. Ronon gave her a small smile as he reached beneath his hair, took her hands in his, and lowered them to the bed. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them up to cover her before he took a step back.

"Go ahead, Doc." He waved Carson forward as he maintained her constant eye contact.

"Thank you, Ronon." Carson moved to sit on the edge of the bed and began to pull his instruments from his bag. "Would the two of you wait in the other room while I perform my examination?"

"Sure, Doc." John clapped Ronon's shoulder and they both turned to leave when a near frantic voice halted them dead in their tracks.

"No!" Startled by her outburst, they all glanced at her with raised eyebrows. Her eyes remained fixed on Ronon. "I don't want you to go."

Ronon walked back to the edge of the bed and gently took her hand in his. "I'll be standing in the doorway right over there." He turned his head towards the entrance to his sitting area and glanced back at her. "Do you see it?" She nodded her head as she met his gaze. "I'm not going anywhere but Dr. Beckett needs to take care of you." He gave her hand a slight squeeze before he released it. "I'll be here if you need me."

She watched him walk to the doorway with John in tow and relaxed a bit when she saw him stand there with his back towards her.

"This has turned into a surrealistic nightmare." John rubbed his tired eyes and glanced at Ronon. His head was cocked to the side as if he was monitoring Elizabeth's condition. He was standing at the ready to go to her aid if she needed him. "Ronon, what happened?"

"Apparently whoever is doing this to her did not appreciate you taking the items he gave to her." He reached into his pocket, pulled out the letter, and handed it to John. "His intentions have changed from courting her to possessing her. He followed her to the pier to warn her."

"Warn her about what?" John looked up from the letter with a furrowed brow.

"He told her that he could get to her no matter where she is." Ronon turned his head and met Sheppard's angered expression. "He told her that she would belong to him. He had access to Medical to get that syringe he injected her with. He invaded her quarters and he…"

"What?" John asked him when he trailed off into silence. "What did he do?"

"Her clothing was open when I found her." Ronon watched John's jaw clench and a fury burned in his eyes that he had never seen before. "I asked her if he hurt her. She said he touched her…chest."

"That son of a bitch!"

"Colonel Sheppard." Carson hurried up to them and gave him a stern look. "Please keep your voice down. I do not want to disturb her anymore than she already is." He cast a quick glance over his shoulder before he turned to regard the two men before him. "She is in a wee bit of shock."

"How is she?" John asked as he gazed into the bedroom to look at Elizabeth. He was somewhat confused to find her eyes stuck on Ronon's back. "What did he inject her with Carson?"

"Just a basic sedative but in a heavier dose to reduce her to unconsciousness. I'm surprised she woke up as soon as she did after it entered her system." Carson scratched the back of his head and lowered his voice. "Despite the effects of the drug, she is still fighting to stay awake. I believe she is terrified and her elevated endorphins are helping her."

"I can't believe this is happening." John whispered loudly in frustration and began to pace the room. "How the hell did this lunatic get assigned to this base? We've had over 150 new arrivals of both military and civilian personnel posted here in the past 3 months. Do you have any idea how hard it will be to find this guy?"

"I know it isn't going to be easy, Colonel, but for Dr. Weir's sake you better hurry." Carson looked at her once again for a brief second before he continued. "I can only see this situation getting worse and she already doesn't want to return to her quarters."

"We can put a security detail on her."

"I already told her that, Colonel, but she says that her quarters are not safe. He has been in there and she feels like it belongs to him now." He walked up to John and shook his head in sorrow. "She won't come to Medical either because he took the syringe from there. She needs protection."

"Yeah about that." John glanced at Ronon, who was still cocking his head towards the bedroom, and cleared his throat to get his attention. "Hey buddy, would you mind watching over her tonight until we can arrange temporary quarters for her?"

"I don't mind." Ronon turned to John and Carson and glanced between them. "She seems more comfortable here. She is welcome to stay if she wishes to. I will be here to protect her."

"I don't know about that Ronon." John said as he ran his hand over his unruly hair.

"Actually Colonel, she is already asking for Ronon." Carson spoke up and turned towards John. "I think she feels safe around him and I recommend this. If we try to take her away from the only place she feels comfortable, we might be doing her more harm than good."

"Alright. Ronon, you are exclusively assigned to Elizabeth's safety. No off-world missions, training, or exercising unless she is right by your side. Are we clear?" Ronon nodded his head and John did the same, as the understanding was clear. "I will get as many people on this investigation as possible and hope we track this bastard down fast."

"Okay."

"Good." Carson nodded as well as he glanced between the two men. "Now that we've settled all of this mess, I think it would be best if we leave."

"I want to see her, Carson."

"Colonel, I think you should wait until tomorrow. She has been through a harrowing experience and is fighting her exhaustion out of sheer will power alone." He placed his hand on John's arm and smiled sympathetically. "I know you're worried, Lad, but we've done all we can do here tonight." He glanced at Ronon and guided John's attention to him as well. "The rest is in his hands."

"Alright but I will be back in the morning." John pointed his finger at the ground as he stated a fact. He took a deep breath, glanced into the bedroom, and clapped Ronon's bicep. "Take care of her, buddy."

Ronon saw Sheppard and Beckett to the door, took a deep breath when they left, and turned towards the bedroom. He stopped at the mini refrigerator that Sheppard had given him as a 'house-warming' gift, pulled out a bottle of water, and entered his room.

"Thank you." A once commanding voice whispered to him.

"For what?" He asked as he sat beside her on the bed and helped her sit up. "Here. Drink some of this." He held the bottle to her lips and let her drink her fill. "Sorry." He put the water aside when a few drops dribbled from the side of her mouth and wiped them away with the back of his fingers.

"Thank you again." She blushed from the tender contact before she composed herself and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Thank you for coming for me. If you hadn't shown up, there is no telling what he would've done to me." Her eyes welled with tears as she hung her head and tried desperately to rein in her emotions. "I also want to thank you for letting me stay here."

"You don't need to thank me for any of those things. I am committed to your safety. As long as I draw breath, no one will harm you." He saw a look of uncertainty in her eyes and knew she didn't understand his reasoning. "I owe you and Sheppard a lot." He started off slowly. "You both took a chance on me when you brought me here and allowed me on Sheppard's team."

"You do not owe John nor I anything for that, Ronon." She narrowed her eyes as he lowered his gaze to focus on the blanket he was fidgeting with. "You have proved yourself many times over. A lot of people owe their lives to you including John and I."

"You went beyond that. You risked a lot to save me." His eyes rose up to meet hers and she could see the raw emotion there that he hid so very well. "I know you didn't have to allow Sheppard to come to Sateda but you did. I wouldn't have made it off my home world alive if they didn't risk their lives for me. I know you backed Sheppard against Colonel Caldwell and I am thankful."

"You are one of my people now, Ronon." She smiled softly as his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I do whatever it takes to protect one of my own."

"I do too." He returned her smile for what seemed like an eternity before he cleared his throat and straightened up. "Can I get you anything?"

"I would love a shower and a change of clothes." She rubbed her arms under the blanket and visibly shivered. "His hands were on me. I need to get him off of me."

"The shower I can provide but I will not leave you alone to go to your quarters." He stood up, opened his closet, and withdrew one of his shirts. "This will have to do until I can get someone to get some of your things tomorrow. It should be long enough to cover…everything up."

"Thank you." She took the shirt from his hands and pushed the covers back. The effects of the sedative had her a little shaky on her feet and Ronon had to keep her steady as they walked into the bathroom.

He set her on the toilet and turned to run the water in the shower stall. "I hope warm is okay with you." He felt the temperature with his hand before he went to her side and glanced down into her eyes. "Will you be alright to get in there by yourself?"

"I hope so." She took his outstretched hand and rose to her feet. "If I have a problem, you'll be the first to know."

"I will give you some privacy then." He backed out the door, grabbing the handle as he went, and stopped just before it was closed. "Call me if you need anything." She nodded her head as she slipped off her top and he pulled the door completely shut.

Ronon sat heavily on his bed and picked up his pillow. He brought it to his nose and drew her scent in deep. His eyes drifted closed when she flooded his senses. For weeks all Ronon saw when he closed his eyes were the dead on Sateda. All he could remember were the deaths of his love, his family, and his friends.

When he first came across Sheppard and his team, he was running to stay alive. He ended up causing the people in that village their lives because he stopped for one night. He was malnourished, dehydrated, and on the verge of death. They helped him and in return, he brought them death.

When he was recaptured and set on Sateda, he ran again to spare the lives of the rest of the villagers. He killed every wraith that was sent at him until the end. Twenty-five were beamed down. He was injured and the pain in his mind and heart surpassed the pain in his body. He didn't know if he would survive until Sheppard and the rest of his team came after him.

He was a part of these people now. Sheppard and Teyla were as close to a brother and a sister as he would ever get. _'Elizabeth.'_ What was she to him? He had come to care for her and would die before he ever saw her harmed. His experience on Sateda opened his eyes to future possibilities. Things he thought he would never have again were there if he would just grab them.

CRASH

"Elizabeth!" Ronon tossed the pillow aside, ran into the bathroom, and opened the door to the shower stall. He found her sprawled on the floor trying desperately to cover her nudity. "Are you alright?"

"I guess the sedative is catching up to me. I got a little dizzy and fell down." Her eyes widened when he switched off the water and bent down to pick her up. "Ronon!"

"What?" His eyes met hers with complete confusion reflecting in them.

"I'm naked."

"One usually is when they take a shower but you are also incapable of standing on your own. Would you prefer that I leave you here and you can try to crawl to bed?" He lifted his brow and waited for an answer that never came from her gaping mouth. "That's what I thought."

He picked her up in his arms, set her down on the toilet again, and grabbed a towel. He smiled when he turned to find her arms crossed over her breasts and her elbows blocking his view of her smooth pubic area. He knelt before her and slowly ran the thick towel over her hair before he moved down her back.

He dried her shoulders, forearms, knees, and calves before he stopped to look in her eyes. "You are going to have to move your arms so I can dry the rest of you unless you think you can do it yourself?" He waited as she thought it over until she finally lowered her arms to her sides.

She blushed from her chest to her hairline as he gently dabbed the rest of her upper body dry. Her eyes drifted shut when the towel moved briefly between her legs and snapped open when she felt him pick her up. He carried her to the bed, sat her on the edge, and helped her pull on his shirt.

"That works real well on you." She looked at him sideways and he pointed at the shirt. "I told you it would cover everything up. You ready to get some sleep?" She nodded her head with a slight yawn and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up, placed her in the center of the bed, and pulled the blankets up to cover her chest. "I'll be in the next room if you need anything. Get some rest."

"Okay." He smiled at her before he turned to leave the bedroom. "Thank you, Ronon." The whispered words met his ears as he reached the doorway.

"You're welcome, Elizabeth."

-------------------------------------------

Ronon startled awake from a light sleep by the sounds of whimpering from his bedroom. He jumped up off the sofa and ran to check on Elizabeth. She was still asleep but thrashing about in the throes of a nightmare. He could only guess what it was about.

He could see the sweat glistening on her forehead from the moonlight that streamed in through his window. The covers were twisted around her body from squirming in her sleep. One long bare leg was uncovered and Ronon couldn't help but admire the creamy skin before her moans drew his attention back to her fear-contorted face.

"No." Her head tossed back and forth on the pillow. "Leave me alone."

Ronon weighed his options and decided to crawl into bed next to her. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her into the warmth of his bare chest. Her hands slid up his abdomen to his pecs and stayed there as she settled her head over his heart. Moments later, she quieted down and slept peacefully in his embrace.

"I've got you now, Elizabeth." He whispered as he stroked her damp hair and back. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Ronon…" She breathed out in a sigh of relief as she snuggled closer to his body.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Secret Admirer 

**Author: Angelsdee aka Dee Dee**

**Date: 8/19/06**

**Chapter: 3/?**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth**

**Archiving: My LJ, Atlantica, Elizabeth/Ronon LJ, RDFever LJ, WRFever, and RDFever**

**Warnings: Violence, Stalking, Explicit Sex, Torture**

**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic but I sure like to play with them.**

Summary: This is in response to Carol's Challenge #9 on the WRFever Group. An obsessive admirer stalks Elizabeth and Ronon takes it upon himself to keep her safe.

Ronon lay in bed struggling with a most unsettling problem. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his face and chest as he stared at the ceiling of his room and tried to will away his dilemma. It frustrated him that he had such immense control over every aspect of his person except for this.

He had been having a pleasurable dream about a dark-haired woman that stirred his long-dead heart but remained just out of his reach. She was regal and soft but a warrior at heart. All things he secretly longed for in a potential mate but never found even with his beloved Milena. He had safeguarded his heart well after losing everything and everyone that he loved yet when he saw her in his visions, he could feel it beat hard against his ribcage.

The woman in his dream casually interacted with him but didn't devour him with the hungry eyes he had grown accustomed to when he was around the female contingent of Atlantis. Ronon was comfortable with his ability to please a woman sexually and knew he was appealing to the eye of females.

Yet he had been worried about being intimate with any one since he stopped running. He had become more primal than he was before, when he was still on Sateda. He found himself uncomfortable with the thought of accidentally hurting an Earth woman or causing her to reject him for his unfamiliarity with their ways.

He had lost the simple things in life that people took for granted. He had heard mention that his table manners were barbaric from personnel that were unaware of his sensitive hearing. Several women joked that they hoped he ate everything with the same vigor that he used when he consumed his meal.

He had barely spoken a word to anyone in 7 years and the Atlanteans and Athosians took it as rude or secretive now that he was amongst them. Simple conversation didn't come to him easily anymore. Everything he knew was gone and he has been in the position of learning how to interact with a whole new society for over a year now. The people around him tended to forget that just because he looked like them he was, in fact, an alien.

Until recently, he had spent all his time reconciling the pain of his loss and the horrifying experience of becoming a plaything to the creatures that destroyed his world. After his new friends came to his aid on Sateda, he had come to see these people as a family. He would sacrifice anything for any of them. He just had to learn how to be one of them.

As many times as he had run into his mystery woman in his dream, he could not discern her identity until he woke up. She was lying in his arms, draped across his chest with one of her legs between his. It felt right to wake up with her pressed against his body and he felt a stirring deep within that he hadn't experienced in 8 long years.

His breath hissed when her knee gently pressed against his groin and he clenched his eyes when he felt himself harden. Elizabeth wiggled a lot in her sleep. The pressure she applied to his shaft was heaven and hell. His breath came in deep gasps as she squirmed against his length.

He could sense that she was waking due to the uncomfortable swell of his cock pressing into her abdomen. His grip tightened on her back and waist to conceal his embarrassment as her eyes began to flutter. He was unsure if the spell of terror wore off from last night and if she would be uncomfortable to wake up in this position with him. He was sure she would be humiliated to see the effect she was having on his body though.

He focused on her blinking eyes feeling vulnerable while waiting to see how she would react. Her eyes strayed up to meet his and a soft smile graced her lips. "Good morning." His voice sounded strained to his own ears and he inwardly cursed his body for sending all his blood flow south. "Did you sleep well?"

"It has been so long that I don't remember a time when I had such a good night's sleep." Her eyes drifted closed and her smile was genuine for the first time in months. She snuggled into his warmth and heard him try to suppress a groan. Her eyes snapped back to his and concern filled their depths as she gazed at his tense face. "Am I hurting you?"

"No." He hissed out from between his tight lips.

"You probably didn't get a minute of sleep with me laying all over you like this." She began to blush and tried to roll to the side but his hands kept her firmly in place. "Ronon, how did I end up…draped all over you in the first place?"

"You had a nightmare shortly after you fell asleep. I just thought…you'd feel safer in my arms." His voice turned uncharacteristically quiet under the scrutiny of her eyes. "You seemed to settle…after I…began to hold you. I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds."

"Please don't be sorry. Apparently you were correct because I feel much better." She stretched sinuously against him, felt a hard object push against her stomach, and heard his strangled groan. "Oh…" Her eyes widened as a flush of embarrassment colored her skin. "Ronon…"

"Don't move." He clenched his eyes and held her to him when she tried to move away. She watched with rapt attention as his bare chest heaved with every labored breath. He focused all his willpower into controlling his body's baser instincts and after several long minutes he found it was useless. "Elizabeth…" He averted his gaze as he rolled her off his chest and rose swiftly from the bed. "I'm sorry."

She watched him stride quickly into the bathroom and flinched when he slammed the door behind him. She clutched the pillow he had used to her chest and buried her face in it. The man had an exotic scent that made her involuntarily tingle all the way to her toes. Her eyes drifted to the door when she heard some muffled curses come from within.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as she thought about what she could have possibly done to upset him so. His current…predicament was a natural function in a man. Maybe he was just embarrassed or maybe…he was upset it happened because of her. They had a working relationship but that didn't mean he found her attractive or thought of her in that way.

She was so deep in thought she barely registered the sound of the shower running. Her life had been in such turmoil for the past couple of months and, added to her traumatic encounter last night, she wasn't thinking clearly.

Her mind was racing with images of Ronon coming to her rescue. She could still feel the gentleness with which he carried her to his room. Her skin was still warm from being pressed against his throughout the night. Now she had driven him from his bed and she wondered when she had become so needy of Ronon Dex.

It took a lot to break Elizabeth Weir and she suddenly realized with much sadness that it had finally happened. She was broken and her lifeline came from a totally unexpected source. "Ronon." His name escaped her in a choked sob as tears welled in her eyes. Her eyes darted around his room and took in how Spartan it was. He was a private man and didn't express his feelings with words or material things.

He showed them with his actions and he just ran away from her like she was the plague.

She had invaded his privacy with her fear and needs and he was well known for keeping his space from those around him.

"Shit." She clenched her eyes and brought his pillow to her face once again. Her tears darkened the burgundy case that covered it. She placed it to the side, kicked off the cover, and rose from the bed. Her blurry eyes tried to locate her clothing until she realized that she had left them in the bathroom.

She glanced at the door briefly before she smoothed her hands over the shirt he had given her. It hung down to mid-thigh and would have to suffice until she reached her quarters. Her body shuddered at the thought of going back there but she couldn't bear to be a burden to Ronon any longer.

She walked into his sitting room and stopped as she reached the door to his quarters. The rest of Atlantis was outside this door. Her tormentor was outside this door. She felt sick when she thought of going out there. But in here, she was Ronon's tormentor and she couldn't stomach the idea of causing him any more discomfort while he was still recovering from his ordeal on Sateda.

With a shaky hand, she accessed the control to his door and stepped out into the hall. She turned to the left and made it about twenty feet towards her quarters before her vision shifted. The corridor appeared to lengthen and snap back to normal several times until she clenched her eyes.

She sagged against the wall as her anxiety began to build within her and she was on the verge of hyperventilating. A strong hand gripped her bicep and whipped her around. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" His other hand clutched her right arm to keep her from sinking to the floor. "Elizabeth!"

She forced her eyes open and focused past her tears to see Ronon's concerned face. She couldn't bring herself to speak through the quick gasps of air she was dragging into her lungs. A wave of dizziness washed over her causing her knees to buckle and she felt her feet leave the ground.

Ronon swept Elizabeth up in his arms and quickly carried the panicked woman back into in his quarters. He sat down on the bed and cradled her shaking body in his lap. "It's okay." He whispered into her hair as he ran his hand over her arm in a soothing motion. "Calm down. I've got you now."

He rocked her gently back and forth for several minutes until her breathing returned to normal. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded her head sullenly as she wiped her eyes. "What was that?"

"Panic attack, I think." She sniffled and took a couple of deep, slow breaths to steady herself. "The closer I got to my quarters the worse it got. I've never had one of those before."

"Why did you even attempt to go to your quarters?" He picked her up, set her beside him, and knelt in front of her to look in her downcast eyes. "I am responsible for your safety. You are not supposed to go anywhere without me."

"I have burdened you long enough, Ronon." She ran her gaze from his bare feet, up his long legs and chiseled chest to finally look in his eyes. Water glistened all over his golden skin and dripped from his locks. A white towel was wrapped around his waist and Elizabeth found herself feeling faint once again but from a far better source. "I don't want to intrude on your privacy." She felt her emotions rise within her and her eyes began to water against her will. "I find myself feeling awfully needy of you and this vulnerability is not something I am accustomed to."

"You are far from a burden and I am the one that suggested you stay here." His voice was a balm to her damaged soul and she felt her tension bleed from her. "Elizabeth, there is nothing wrong with feeling vulnerable. Someone has been playing with your mind for months now. It would take a toll on anyone. I think it is amazing that you held up this long all by yourself."

"You lasted 7 years by yourself." She laid her hand on his that rested on her knee and rubbed it soothingly. "I think you are an amazing man for making it through all of that for so long."

"Thank you but thanks to you and Sheppard I am not alone anymore. And I don't mind you needing me." He gave her a small smile before he looked at her in curiosity. "Why did you feel it necessary to run away while I was in the shower?"

And there it was.

The tension came back as his hazel eyes bore into hers with a confused look. He had all the appearances of being hurt and Elizabeth couldn't fathom why. "I think my presence has made you uncomfortable. I know you prefer to keep to yourself." She forced her eyes to her lap to prevent them from roaming over the expanse of his exposed flesh. "I know you are still coming to terms with your experience on Sateda. I don't wish to add to your problems."

"Why do you think you make me uncomfortable?"

"You seemed upset with me earlier." She spoke so softly most people wouldn't have heard it even if they were as close as Ronon. "You left the bed so suddenly and…I heard you in the bathroom. I don't know what I did but I am sorry."

"It isn't what you think, Elizabeth." He was floored that she seemed distressed by his withdrawing from her earlier. Ronon had caught Elizabeth staring at him during briefings before but she always had a curious or soft look in her eyes depending on the direction of the conversations. He never recognized a look of that kind of interest before. Now she was hurt by his actions and he was left to explain himself. "It is just that…"

"I didn't mean to embarrass you by rubbing against you like that." She cut him off quickly as she began to ramble. "I wasn't trying to tease you or anything. I was just comfortable in your arms but I think…I overstepped my bounds. I feel safe when you are around but I think I went too far. I mean we work together and you took it upon yourself to protect me. Damn. I feel like I took advantage of you and I wasn't even aware I was doing it."

"Are you finished?" He leveled his amused eyes at her with a smirk on his face. "I have never met a woman who talks as much as you. It is kind of cute because you are turning an interesting shade of red. Elizabeth, I enjoyed waking up with you in my arms. It felt good…too good apparently."

"I thought maybe you weren't interested in me and was upset that I…coaxed that reaction out of you."

"You are a very attractive woman and it didn't take much coaxing." He smirked to lighten the mood and got a small smile out of her. "It's just that…"

"What?"

"I haven't felt like that in over 8 years. Between the war on Sateda and running from the Wraith, I never had time to find a woman to share myself with." His eyes darted back and forth from her shocked face. "After I settled here, I have not trusted myself to explore that kind of relationship with anyone."

"Oh! Okay." Her eyes widened and her blush deepened to crimson. Her hands fidgeted in her lap as she nervously chewed her bottom lip. "It is just that from all the talk I've overheard from the women on the base I had assumed that you…"

"No." His deep voice startled her into silence and her eyes narrowed on his index finger that pointed at her. "Whatever they might be saying is not true. I have been reluctant to be with anyone here for personal reasons and I have not met a female worthy enough to get me to fight my instincts."

He placed a finger over her lips when she tried to speak and shook his head. "I do not know how you feel, Elizabeth, but I have been thinking about you for some time now. You are a remarkable female and I would be interested in exploring our friendship. I want to know the real you and finally be able to show someone the real me."

"I don't want you to say anything else on this matter right now." He saw the uncertainty creep into her eyes and feared rejection from the first woman he found that enticed him to open up. "If you decide to reciprocate my feelings, I want to know that it is not due to the ordeal you are going through right now. I will understand if your attraction is because of my position as your protector but I can hope that it is from within." He removed his finger, smiled at her gaping mouth, and stood. "I'm going to get dressed and then I will have someone bring us some food."

"Okay." She nodded with wide eyes fixed on him. He had clearly stunned her by saying he had feelings for her and she didn't know how to respond. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was still nodding her head.

"What would you like to do after we eat?" He called over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom.

"How about some training?" She smiled when he poked his head out from behind the door with a grin. "I want to learn how to fight." Her expression darkened as she thought on her vulnerability and how easily her attacker incapacitated her. She didn't ever want to feel that way again. "Will you teach me to defend myself?"

"I'd love to."

"Of all the people for her to take an interest in, it has to be that barbaric alien!" He had seen her leave Ronon's quarters dressed only in one of his shirts and waited for the opportunity to follow her to her room. He got enraged when the Satedan interrupted his plan by carrying her back. "Son of a bitch is going to regret this."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Secret Admirer 

**Author: Angelsdee aka Dee Dee**

**Date: 8/20/06**

**Chapter: 4/?**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth**

**Archiving: My LJ, Atlantica, Elizabeth/Ronon LJ, RDFever LJ, WRFever, and RDFever**

**Warnings: Violence, Stalking, Explicit Sex, Torture**

**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic but I sure like to play with them.**

Summary: This is in response to Carol's Challenge #9 on the WRFever Group. An obsessive admirer stalks Elizabeth and Ronon takes it upon himself to keep her safe.

After they ate breakfast in his room, Ronon had escorted Elizabeth to her quarters to pick up some clothing and personal items. He contacted Sheppard while she was packing a bag and made arrangements to have the gym vacated. When she emerged from her bedroom still dressed in his shirt, he asked her why she hadn't changed.

"This room doesn't belong to me any longer." She replied as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder. "He watched me in here and I will never take my clothes off in these quarters again." She walked past him and turned to look back when he didn't follow. "Like you said, Ronon, your shirt covers everything and I'll change in the gym."

"Okay." He smiled as he followed her out the door, took her bag from her, and shouldered it. "You do realize there isn't anywhere to change in the gym, don't you?"

"I guess you will just have to be a gentleman and turn your back." She returned his grin as they made their way to a lift.

------------------------------------------------

Ronon accessed the door to the gym, stood aside, and waved Elizabeth in. "After you." She smiled and walked in with Ronon right behind her. "Sheppard coded the door so we won't be disturbed."

"That was nice of him." She took her bag off his shoulder and set her gaze on her hands. "Did you tell him what we are going to do?"

"No. He told me yesterday that I was to go nowhere without you and I guess he assumes that I am working out." She nodded her head as she unzipped her bag, pulled a sports bra and biker shorts out, and wandered over to a bench. "Would it bother you if he knew what we are doing?"

"I guess not. I know this is going to sound strange but I am having a slight problem with anyone having first hand knowledge of my activities. I know that is ridiculous since I am the leader of this expedition. Everyone always knows what everyone else is doing here. Our lives depend on it. Nevertheless, I feel…intruded upon and violated." She dropped her bag on the bench and turned to Ronon. "I trust John with my life. He is my best friend but, after all the shit that has happened, I just want to lock myself in a room and find a sense of privacy again."

"I understand. You don't need to explain it to me." His eyebrow rose when she grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to lift it. She stopped short of her breasts and raised an eyebrow to match his until he turned his back. "You do know you can lock yourself in my room anytime you wish but I can't give you the privacy you desire until this situation is resolved?"

"I know and thank you for being there." He heard her muffled voice as she pulled the shirt over her head and remembered all to well how she looked when he was drying her skin. "You took me in and appointed yourself my guardian and I can't begin to tell you how that makes me feel."

His head snapped to the side when she placed her hand on his arm. His eyes ran the length of her form and he felt his head spin. The tight fitting clothing molded to every curve and he wasn't surprised to see her shapely legs and tight abdomen. Elizabeth was in excellent shape and he looked forward to seeing how well she adapted to his training.

"You look…very nice." He smiled when she blushed from the compliment. He took her by the hand and led her to the center of the mats. "Now let me see what you can do."

He made her stretch for almost half an hour before he showed her some basic moves. He came at her from behind and she either flipped him over her shoulder or hip-tossed him. He was pleased with her natural abilities and looked forward to showing her how to take the offensive.

"Did you retain this knowledge from your encounter with Phoebus?" He asked her as he rolled to his feet once again.

"Actually I didn't retain anything from that experience but the awful memory of it. I tried to kill John, I hurt several Airmen, and I almost killed you. I can't say I'm sorry enough for that one." They circled each other as she waited for his next move and he thought one out. "I talked Teal'c into giving me a few lessons when I was in charge of the SGC. We only had time for 3 sessions before the world was in danger…again but he said I was a quick learner."

"I think you are a natural." He smiled as he faked a lunge and she jumped back a step.

"That…man wouldn't have been able to sneak up on me if I was a natural, Ronon." She dropped her stance and stood before him looking defeated. "I want to be able to not only sense a threat but deal with it. Will you show me how to do that?"

"Let's do one thing at a time. You can't learn everything in one day. The most important thing for you to know is your surroundings. Be aware of everything and everyone around you." He walked over to the wall that held an assortment of weapons and returned with a blindfold. "Do you trust me?" He saw the fear in her eyes when she focused on the material in his hand. Her gaze went to meet his when he repeated the question and she nodded her head slowly. "Come here, Elizabeth."

Ronon watched the tension in her body as she took the few steps that separated them. He moved behind her and situated the blindfold in place. As he tied it, his eyes caught her fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly. "I want you to clear your mind." He walked a circle around her as he spoke and watched her move her head to follow his steps.

"Everyone has the ability to sense when someone is near. You just need to learn how to pull it to the surface. Too many people rely on their eyesight." He continued to pace around her and smiled when she tilted her head to the side to listen. "Use your hearing like you are now to listen for the slightest sound. The most important part when using your hearing is to notice no sound at all. If a person or inanimate object gets too close to your ear, you will notice a significant decrease in surrounding sound."

He moved to her side and held his hand a few inches from her ear. "Where is my hand?" She turned her head to the right, raised her hand, and grabbed his. He gave her a little squeeze before he moved away. "Very good. The other sense that will help you more than any other is touch but not physical. Your body can sense nearby objects through heat or a shift in the air. You just need to feel. You ready to try?"

"I'm ready." She took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"I'm going to move around the room. I want you to point at me when you detect me." He moved almost silently around the perimeter of the mats and smirked as she turned her ear towards him. She instantly raised her hand and pointed at him. "Good." He masked his footsteps so that he made no sound at all, closed the distance, and passed within a foot of her left ear. Her hand darted out and her palm met with the center of his chest. "Excellent."

He left her alone in the center of the room and took his time with this one. He crept up behind her virtually silent. He stood scant inches from her back and ran his eyes appreciatively down her body. Sweat glistened on her skin and his gaze focused on a single drop that traveled down her spine to the waistband of her shorts.

It took him a second to notice the goose bumps that rose on her flesh and he realized his mistake a second later. She reached over her shoulder, clasped her hands behind his neck, and flipped him over her on to his back. She placed a knee on his chest, removed her blindfold, and smiled down at him. "How was that?"

"It was excellent except for one thing." She furrowed her brow and an instant later found herself flat on her back with him pinning her bodily to the ground. "Don't get overconfident."

"So…" They glanced towards the door to see John standing just inside the room with a confused look on his face. "How are things going in here?"

"Fine." Ronon answered him but didn't move from his position on top of her. "Is there something we can do for you, Sheppard?"

"No. I just stopped by to see how Elizabeth is feeling?" He walked up to them and tilted his head sideways to look at her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm better, John." Elizabeth gasped as she stared at Ronon, whose eyes were roaming over her flushed face.

"What are you guys up to?" John had his hands in his pockets and bounced on the balls of his feet. He felt like he walked into something and he was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Elizabeth has asked me to train her in self-defense and basic combat moves." Ronon rose to a crouching position, grabbed her hands, and helped her to her feet. "She is proving to be an excellent student."

"I have a good teacher." She blushed when Ronon smiled at her and then her face turned thoughtful. "I want you to show me that move."

"Okay. Let's get back into the position we were in." Ronon sprawled out on his back with his feet on the mat. Elizabeth placed one knee on his chest, the other on the floor under his arm, and her hands on his shoulders. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Ronon grinned at the look of determination on her face. He was enjoying this immensely. He quickly placed his hands on her pelvis, flipped her over his head, and rolled to his knees. Before she had the chance to react, he spun her around, slid her back between his legs and straddled her waist. She tried to dislodge him like he did to her but he grabbed her hands and pinned them beside her head.

"Do you yield?"

"No." She struggled against his grip in aggravation and pouted in defeat when she couldn't break free. "Show me again."

"Elizabeth, don't you think you've had enough for one day?" John looked at her in concern. She had obviously been traumatized but now she was obsessed with learning how to fight and it worried John to think that this whole experience could end up changing her forever.

"No I don't, John. I will not be a victim again! Who knows what he is capable of? Who knows what he could do to me?" She glared back up at Ronon with tears in her angry eyes. "Show me again!"

"No, Elizabeth. Sheppard is right. You've had enough for one day." He released one of her wrists, palmed her cheek tenderly, and pulled her into his embrace. "It'll be okay." He whispered into her ear. The anger left her in a rush and all that remained in his arms was a frightened woman. "Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'll make sure that you can defend yourself and until then I will take care of you."

"Do you promise?" A slight whisper reached his ears and both men felt saddened by how small she sounded.

"I promise you."

"Ronon, why don't the two of you go back to your quarters?" John suggested as he watched his friend try to keep a tight rein on her emotions and fail miserably. "There are, uh… some Airmen that want to get in here some time today. I'll arrange for the place to be empty the same time tomorrow so you can continue your training."

"Thanks, Sheppard." He nodded his head at his friend and held Elizabeth's face between his hands. "What do you say we head back, clean up, and get some rest? I'll have dinner sent to us when we get up."

"I'll take care of that, Ronon." The two men's eyes met and Ronon nodded his appreciation. "Just call me if you need anything and I'll have it taken care of."

"Thanks. Elizabeth, let's go to our quarters." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "You really need to get some rest." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, stopped by the bench to retrieve her bag, and escorted her out of the gym.

"Our quarters?" John said to himself with a baffled look on his face. "Since when did it become their quarters?"

-----------------------------------------------

They walked in complete silence down the corridors of Atlantis. Ronon knew Elizabeth was fighting some inner demons that only she could conquer. He knew the battle well. It was one he had fought every day for 8 years.

Like himself, who began to heal after he accepted Sheppard's help on his home world, Elizabeth could not be helped unless she allowed it. He could be there for her and train her but her war would never be over until she realized she couldn't win on her own and let down the walls she built to protect herself.

He accessed his door and followed her into his quarters. She was quiet and withdrawn as she dumped her bag on his sofa, pulled out some undergarments, and turned to the bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower." She stopped and glanced back at him. "Unless you want to go first. These are your quarters after all."

"No. Go ahead." He waved her on. "I'll wait until you're finished."

"Thank you."

He waited until he heard the door close to the bathroom before he picked up her bag and carried it into the bedroom. As soon as the sound of the shower running reached his ears, he dumped her belongings out on the bed. He rifled through the few items she had chosen to bring and separated them out.

Ronon glanced at the bathroom door and wondered if she would take offense to what he was about to do. Truth to tell, Ronon found most of these people an enigma but Elizabeth was the hardest one to figure out. He gathered up her silk and satin undergarments and placed them in an empty drawer in his dresser.

He added the small handful of exercise clothing and socks and placed them in there as well. She had brought a couple of outfits to wear and two pairs of shoes. He hung her shorts set and uniform next to his shirts and placed her pair of black flats and tennis shoes on the floor in the closet and closed the door.

He briefly noticed that she didn't bring anything to sleep in and pondered that as he carried the last of her things over to the dresser. His heart warmed when he looked at the picture in his hand. She was with another woman that he could only guess by the resemblance was her mother.

They were smiling with their heads leaning against each other. Ronon hadn't seen that kind of happiness in Elizabeth for a very long time. In fact, he had never seen it on her at all. He stood the picture frame proudly in the center of his dresser and glanced at the bottle in his hand.

The perfume bottle was made of intricately designed crystal with a rose shaped stopper in the top. He pulled it open, drew in the sweet fragrance, and closed his eyes as it permeated his senses. The bottle and the perfume reminded him of Elizabeth.

The crystal container reminded him how delicate and beautiful she was. The fragrance showed her as sweet but subtly overpowering. He replaced the stopper, placed the bottle on the dresser, and walked to his bed.

Ronon sat on the edge, toed off his boots and socks and set them aside. He took a deep breath, rested his forearms on his thighs, and kept his eyes on the bathroom door. He found himself caring for this woman more and more with every passing second that she was in his presence.

She incited his body to betray him every time they touched each other. He had stayed on top of her when Sheppard came into the gym to hide his erection. When she felt it pressed against her pelvis, she became flushed and her breathing had deepened.

He could detect the scent of her arousal and it made him hunger for her. She saw it in his eyes and didn't tear her gaze away. He hadn't thought about being with a woman since he lost Milena and lately he could barely remember her face. Elizabeth had managed to worm her way into his heart and she set a fire in his blood. He vaguely remembered this feeling from long ago.

He wanted her.

He wanted to love her and make love to her.

He wanted to take care of her and be cared for by her.

What he didn't want was this self-doubt that he wouldn't be enough for her.

What he didn't want was the anxiety that he had been damaged too much to please her like a lover should.

What he didn't want was to give in to his baser instincts and satiate his lust and need for control.

He wanted to share with her. He wanted to share his heart, body, and soul but didn't know if he could anymore. He hadn't done that in so long he didn't know if he still knew how to be a man or just this thing that the Wraith and his pain had turned him in to.

His eyes focused on the door as it swung open and billows of steam poured out. She walked out of the fog like a vision wearing one of his tank tops. He inwardly grinned when he could see her black bikini panties through the white material. He had to stifle a groan when his eyes darted up to her breasts and saw her tight pink-crested nipples poking through the fabric.

He swallowed heavily and tore his gaze from her chest. "I hope you don't mind but I put your things away." He stood and pointed to the closet. "Your clothes are hanging in there and your shoes are on the floor." He turned to the side and waved a hand towards the dresser. "The other items are in the top drawer and I placed your picture and perfume there on the top."

"Thank you." She gave him a shy smile and pulled on the hem of his shirt. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed this. I find it comforting." She grabbed the collar and brought it to her nose. "I can smell you on it and it makes me feel…better."

Ronon dropped his gaze to the floor and was thankful for his long hair because it covered the heat that rushed through his face. "I don't mind at all. My shirts look very good on you." It made him feel like a part of him was wrapped around her. He loved the feeling that she found his scent comforting and wished it were his body that was intimately draped around her flesh. "I didn't want you to live out of that bag. Since we are sharing quarters, it seemed only right to put your things away."

"Again, I appreciate the thought. It was very sweet of you. We really have no idea how long we'll be roommates so it was very considerate of you." An uncomfortable silence fell over them as they shifted nervously from foot to foot. They could feel there were things they wanted to say but neither had the courage to bring it up. Elizabeth snapped out of it first and pointed over her shoulder. "The shower is free if you want your turn at it."

"Yeah." He nodded with a smirk. "I think that would be a good idea." He walked towards the bathroom, caught her hand in his, and pulled her along behind him. "Come on."

"Wait!" Her eyes widened when he shut the door after he pulled her in. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower." He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor.

"What am I doing?" She was virtually breathless as her eyes traveled over his gold-skinned chest. He had the slightest dusting of hair, chiseled abs, and that provocative V from his hips that disappeared into his pants. Elizabeth felt her mouth water when she thought of where that and the little trail of hair beneath his navel led.

"You are waiting until I'm done." He grabbed her shoulders and sat her down on the lid of the toilet. "The last time I took a shower, you ran away and I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"Ronon…"

"Uh uh." He shook his head and put a finger to her lips. "You have no say in the matter, Elizabeth." He unbuckled his belt, pulled it from the loops of his leathers, and let it fall from his fingers. "I am responsible for you. I will not have you run off or let someone break in here while I'm bathing and accost you."

"But…" She swallowed heavily when he began to unbutton his pants and grinned at her. "You're going to be naked."

"I have seen you naked." He leaned forward until his mouth was scant inches from hers. "You could always be a lady and turn your back." He stood upright and peeled off his leathers like it was the most natural thing in the world for her to be there. A quick glance in her direction showed him that she hadn't turned her back but averted her eyes. "I won't be long."

He leaned into the stall to turn on the spray and Elizabeth took the opportunity to appease her curiosity. Her eyes darted towards him and ran down his scar-mottled back to his gloriously tone backside and down his long muscular legs. He was absolutely beautiful. Apparently he was breathtaking because she couldn't seem to draw any air into her lungs.

Ronon's grin broadened across his face when he felt her gaze rake over his body. He could scent her in the air around him and in such a small enclosure as the bathroom it was overwhelming his senses. He felt himself harden instantly and stepped into the stall pulling the door closed behind him.

Elizabeth watched his profile through the opaque glass. Even distorted as it was, she could see his bodily perfection as he stepped under the spray. Her eyes followed the path of his hands as he lathered his arms and chest. She licked her lips when he moved down that V she had been thinking about and her suspicions had been confirmed.

His shaft stood proudly against his abdomen. Even through the glass, she could see it was long and thick and…perfect just like every part of him. When his hands began to lather his long length, she began to squirm on the toilet lid. The sight of him had gotten her so wet that she soaked through her panties and was sliding on the porcelain.

Her face turned beet red when she thought about walking around in her damp underwear. Feeling boldly naughty, she raised her hips, slipped them off, and wrapped them in her bundle of clothes on the floor. It didn't help her situation at all as he lifted a leg to run the washcloth over it and her eyes fixed on his delicious ass.

Ronon couldn't help the small groan that escaped his lips when he smelt her sweet scent invade his senses. A wave of unbridled lust and need shot through his system and took him completely off-guard. "Elizabeth…" His voice sounded alien to his own ears as he leaned his head against the cool tile and braced himself with his hands. "Please…"

She saw the tension in his shoulders as he tried to claw his fingers into the wall. "What?" She whispered as her eyes traveled down his backside. "I…don't…understand." She gasped when he pulled away from the wall with a growl, opened the door, and stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. "What…are you…doing?"

She yelped when he lifted her to her feet, grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over her head. "I have to get this scent off of you." He threw his shirt on the vanity and noticed the absence of her panties. His eyes clenched as another groan escaped his chest when he saw her completely nude and wet for him.

His eyes snapped open and narrowed on her worried face. "Are you afraid of me?" He towered over her when he asked his question in a strained voice. She looked him straight in the eyes and shook her head no. "Good." He grabbed her by the elbow, pulled her into the shower, and bodily walked her back under the spray.

"Ronon." She tilted her head back to let the cool water run over her heated flesh before she focused on his wild eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I can smell your arousal, Elizabeth." She colored instantly and tried to avert her gaze but he grabbed her chin in his fingers to keep her eyes on his. He stepped closer until his chest lightly brushed against her breasts. Her breath was labored and her nipples dragged across the tiny hairs on his flesh until they hardened into tight peaks. "It is taking everything I have in me not to push you against this wall and take you now."

"Ronon…" Her voice was breathy as her desire flared even hotter within her.

He saw her eyes dilate as she gazed into his with a passion he had never seen before. "Elizabeth!" He shook her shoulders to snap her out of her daze and pulled her flush to his body. "You have got to wash the scent of your arousal away if you have any doubts about wanting this." He emphasized his meaning by rubbing his cock against her pubic mound. "My control is not what it used to be. I don't think I can be gentle with you and I want to be so badly it hurts."

She saw the desperation in his eyes. For a moment, she couldn't tell if it was for his need to be with her or to be gentle with her. The tinge of sadness in his eyes told her it was the latter. "This is important to you." He knew what she meant and nodded his head. She gently placed her hands on his waist and pushed him back just a bit so she could reach the washcloth. Her eyes never left his face as she washed herself.

"Ronon, I meant when I said that I am not afraid of you." She threw the cloth aside, grabbed his waist, and pulled him under the spray with her. His eyes pierced hers as the cool water ran down their bodies and washed the soap from their skin. "I know it has been a long time since…you were with anyone and I know you are uncertain about a lot of things."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

She wrapped her hands behind his head and pulled him down to meet her lips in a lingering kiss. "I'm trying to tell you that your control issue doesn't concern me but I know it matters to you so I will respect that." She moved past him to the door, opened it, and stopped briefly to look back at his stunned face. "You can never disappoint me, Ronon. I never knew the man you were but…I'm falling for the one I do know and he could never hurt me."

She closed the door and left him to think over her words. He heard the bathroom door open a few moments later and his mind returned to his sworn promise to keep her safe. He turned off the water, stepped out of the stall, and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he rushed out into the bedroom, he found her lying in bed on her side facing away from him dressed once again in his tank. A sigh of relief left his lungs to see her there…to see that she didn't run away from him again.

He picked up her discarded towel and quickly dried his flesh as his eyes remained fixed on her. She wanted him too. He threw the towel aside, climbed into the bed next to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She wanted him for who he was and what he could give her now.

"Elizabeth…" He gently pulled against her midsection until she rolled over and burrowed into his body. He ran one hand into her damp hair and slipped the other under his shirt to rub her bare back.

"Shh, Ronon." She glanced up into his face and saw the internal war raging within him through his stormy eyes. "Whenever you are ready." He nodded his head shakily and she moved her head back into his chest. "Just hold me."

He held her as tight as he could without hurting her. He wished he could crawl inside of her and wrap himself up within. He hadn't felt like a part of someone in so long that he was drowning in the feel of her. It felt…right.

Now he just needed to get past this irrational fear that he would hurt her or leave her disappointed despite what she told him. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from fulfilling his need to be inside of her especially with their joint living conditions. The longer he held her in his arms the more the need overshadowed the doubts.

What was he? He must be insane if he was more concerned over his insecurities and ignored the offer of this beautiful woman in his arms to share herself with him. His decision was made. He just needed her to wake up so he could tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Secret Admirer 

**Author: Angelsdee aka Dee Dee**

**Date: 8/23/06**

**Chapter: 5/?**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth**

**Archiving: My LJ, Atlantica, Elizabeth/Ronon LJ, RDFever LJ, WRFever, and RDFever**

**Warnings: Violence, Stalking, Explicit Sex, Torture**

**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic but I sure like to play with them.**

Summary: This is in response to Carol's Challenge #9 on the WRFever Group. An obsessive admirer stalks Elizabeth and Ronon takes it upon himself to keep her safe.

Ronon lay perfectly still as Elizabeth slowly began to wake. He had watched her sleep for a few hours but was incapable of joining her. He held her in his arms, felt the warmth of her body invade his, and committed every detail of her face to memory.

His mind was racing over his increasing depth of feelings for her. His heart beat wildly in his chest whenever he saw or thought of her. He could feel his soul reach out to hers and that was something he never felt before. He had loved Milena but it didn't consume him like his feelings for Elizabeth did.

He had put aside his insecurities so that he could tell her how he felt and show her how much he wanted her. Now he lay there thinking how he would broach the subject when the time came. It appeared his time had run out when her eyes fluttered open and fixed on his.

"How long was I asleep?" She yawned and stretched against him. Her eyes widened when she heard him growl and finally noticed that she was lying partially on top of him again. His hard shaft was beneath her thigh and she guiltily looked up at him. "Did I do that? I mean…I'm sorry if I…crap…"

"Would you be quiet for a moment?" He smiled when her mouth hung open for a second and then snapped shut. "You really squirm a lot in your sleep. It is definitely not conducive to a good night's sleep."

"Maybe I should stay on the sofa. I can't seem to control myself in my sleep because I keep molesting you." She began to ramble and Ronon smiled as her brow furrowed in frustration. "It is your bed and I am much smaller than you. I'll stay on the sofa so that you can get your rest."

"Not a chance, Elizabeth." He stopped her when she tried to move away from him. "It wouldn't do any good anyways. I just have to see you, scent you, or know you are near and I want you. You are staying here…with me." He slowly lowered his mouth down to cover hers and kissed her softly. "If I could have my way, you would never leave my quarters again." He stared deep into her eyes as he whispered and then took her lips a little harder. His tongue ran over the seam of her lips until she opened her mouth and accepted his probing tongue.

She felt like she was drowning in his kiss. Everything around them vanished until he was all she was aware of. He rolled them over until he was settled on top of her and continued to ravage her mouth with his searing kiss. It felt like an eternity of pure bliss to her. All time seemed to stop as she explored his lips, teeth, and tongue with her own until he suddenly broke away.

"Elizabeth…" He gasped as his chest heaved with barely reined in restraint. "I can't…I won't be able to…control this."

"Shh, Ronon." She stroked the side of his face until he calmed enough to look at her. "You don't have to control it. I know you need this for you and I know it needs to be this way. It's okay if this is just for you right now." She smiled as his eyes widened in shock. "I promise it is okay. We can make it for us afterwards."

His eyes darted back and forth between hers seeing the open approval in them. He swallowed heavily as he sat upright and straddled her waist. His hands settled on her shoulders, skimmed over her collarbones and began a slow trek down. He glanced up at her face when he cupped her full breasts in his large hands and traced his thumbs over her nipples.

Elizabeth's eyes drifted shut and a moan escaped her lips as she felt that caress shoot straight to her core. When she opened her eyes, Ronon was captivated by the hard tips and flicking his index fingers over them repeatedly. "If you keep that up, they are going to poke through your shirt." She blushed profusely at her own expense and giggled when he looked at her amusedly.

"I can't have that." He pulled her to a seated position, grabbed the hem, and pulled it over her head. "I love seeing you in this shirt too much to see it ruined." He threw it aside and lowered her back on to the bed. She was a vision to his eyes. Her dark hair was splayed across the pillow. Her breasts were heaving from his heated gaze running over her flesh. "You are so beautiful."

Before she had the chance to reply, Ronon leaned forward and devoured her right breast in his mouth. His hands squeezed them both while his lips sucked deeply on her nipple. Her hands clutched his head desperately trying to keep him in place until a moment later he pinned them beside her head with an insistent push to tell her to keep them there.

He continued to suck voraciously on her swollen tip and when she almost moved her hands again, he bit down on the sensitive flesh as a warning. Elizabeth arched her back and cried out from the pleasurable pain he inflicted. He quickly moved to her neglected breast and started the process all over again.

She thought she was awash in sensation before but she was wrong. His fingers skimmed over her labia and she bucked against his hand in surprise. He quickly darted one long digit in to test her wetness and found her slick with arousal that he had to taste. His teeth bore down on her left nipple before he scooted down her body and ran his tongue the length of her slit.

"Oh Ronon!" Elizabeth cried out when his tongue slipped inside her pussy and lapped at her juices. He seemed to be everywhere at once and Elizabeth's mind reeled from the intensity of Ronon's appetite. She spread her legs wide to give him full access and was rewarded by his lips closing in on her clit. He held it in place and thrashed his tongue over the tiny nub until she screamed out her release.

He lapped up her cum like it was the nectar of the Gods and gave her a moment to come down from her high. It was just a moment though because he couldn't wait to be inside of her any longer. The scent of her desire drove his need to a point where he couldn't think of anything else. He pulled his towel from his waist, threw it to the floor, and crawled up her body.

Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily through her mouth as she still recovered from her orgasm. In the back of his head, he knew he should wait and give her time. He didn't even know if she wanted to go this far but his current mind frame wouldn't let him stop. He grabbed his cock in his fist, rubbed it against her wet lips for lubrication, and slid into her tight channel to the hilt.

"Ahh!" She yelled out and her whole body went rigid. He was bigger than anyone she had ever been with and it had been so long since she had engaged in sex. Her eyes watered with the pain she felt from his occupation of her body. She felt like he was splitting her in two and her nails dug into his shoulders as she struggled to accommodate him.

She forced her mind to focus past the pain and her body to relax. Ronon needed this and she could tell by his shaking body that he was fighting himself to remain still. He was trying to give her time to adjust to his size or to change her mind. She wouldn't let him feel rejected. She cared for him too much to let his first time in so long turn out so badly.

Not to mention, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. "No." She hissed between her clenched teeth as she felt him withdraw. She wrapped her legs around his ass and pulled him back into her before he changed his mind. "I want this." Her eyes opened and pierced his with a matching hunger. "I want you."

"I'm hurting you." He looked so dejected as he met her gaze. He was horrified to see the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "I can't…I promised you I would never hurt you."

"Ronon, it has been a long time for me and I am unused to someone of…your size." Her voice became a whisper as she spoke of something so personal but she needed to reassure him. "I just needed a moment to adjust. You are inside of me now." She caressed his cheek and he nuzzled into her touch. "You feel so good inside of me and I want you to make love to me."

"But…"

"No. Don't give me any excuses about your control slipping. Take me as you will now." She wrapped her arms around his neck and used her legs to pull him deeper within her pussy. "We will make love later after we have satisfied your needs."

"Elizabeth…" His eyes pleaded with her. The man was terrified of hurting her and was giving her a chance to kindly back out.

"No, Ronon. I want to feel you move inside of me. I want us to fall apart in each other's arms." Her gaze fixed on his near feral eyes and knew her words were exciting him further. She gave him a sultry smile and traced a fingertip over his parted lips. "I want you to make me scream your name."

A low growl erupted from his chest and Elizabeth could swear she saw a spark of flame ignite in Ronon's eyes. All doubt was erased from his mind and he didn't hesitate any longer. He pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed back in. Ronon pumped into her with long, hard strokes. Each thrust filled her completely and was accompanied by a cry from Elizabeth.

Ronon grabbed Elizabeth's legs from around his waist and pushed her knees further apart before him. She was spread wide for him and he moaned at the sight. His eyes glazed over as he focused on his cock gripped within her tight channel. He could feel his transition into her pussy was easier as she began to relax and her desire had her dripping wet.

It felt so good to be inside of a woman again. He had forgotten until just now how alive it made him feel. He was honored to be granted her acceptance of him and grateful that she decided to share herself with him. It was the highest praise the males of his world were given.

He watched this beautiful creature writhe in ecstasy on the bed from his manipulation of her body and it fueled his desire for her even more. He slid his length from the warmth of her core, dropped her legs to the bed, and flipped her over on to her stomach. He grasped her hips in his large hands, pulled her on to her hands and knees, and drove his cock into her again.

"Ahh…Ronon!" Elizabeth cried out when she felt him push against her cervix in this new position. She couldn't believe how incredible he made her feel. There was still some discomfort but he excited her so much that her pleasure overshadowed it. Feeling quite bold in her carnal need, Elizabeth pushed back to meet each of his thrusts.

He bared his teeth when he saw his woman fuck herself on his cock. It made something snap within him to know her need for him was as great as his for her. Sweat covered his entire body as he continued to piston his shaft into her like a madman. The sound of her cries blended with the slapping of his pelvis against her ass and drove him to further heights of passion.

Ronon could feel her tighten around his penetrating cock and knew she was close. He leaned over her back, grabbed her bouncing breasts in his hands, and pinched the tips between his index and middle fingers. Elizabeth's whole body arched like a bow and she wailed out his name as her climax crashed over her.

His heart rejoiced when he heard his name rip from her lungs. He used his hold on her breasts to pull her back on to his length several more times as he felt his balls draw up. His thrusts became frenzied when he felt his orgasm approach. It had been 8 long years and he finally found a woman that he wanted to fill with his seed.

The thought of keeping her to himself and being able to do this with her whenever he wanted sent him over the edge. His teeth bore down on her shoulder and a guttural cry was muffled against her flesh as he exploded within her. His body convulsed as long jets of cum filled her pussy. It seemed to go on forever until he finally wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them to their sides.

He was still buried within her as they both lay there trying to calm their breathing. It took Ronon several minutes before he could form any words and before he had the chance to speak them, he was overwhelmed with emotion. "Elizabeth…" His voice cracked as he unwillingly slipped from her warm sheath.

She heard his choked voice and rolled over to look at him in concern. "Ronon." She saw the tears leak from his clenched eyes and palmed his cheek lovingly. "What is it?" His eyes popped open and she gasped at what she saw reflected there. "What's wrong, Ronon?"

"Nothing. I just…" He faltered and took a deep breath before he could continue. "Thank you." He buried his face in her breasts and slid his arms under her back to hold on to her. "Thank you."

His body was trembling against hers and she knew it was from years of pent up emotions. "You're welcome." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "It's okay, Ronon." She kissed the top of his head and nuzzled her cheek against his hair. "I've got you."

"Did I hurt you?" He raised his head and looked down into her serene face.

"A little at first but I just needed to get used to you." She smiled and caressed the side of his face when she saw his guilty expression. "I have now so the next time should be even better than this one was." Surprise replaced the guilt and she grinned as she nodded her head. "We are definitely doing this again, Ronon, so don't even second guess yourself. I've never felt so wonderful and fulfilled in my whole life and you gave that to me."

"Elizabeth…" The awe was written all over his face and before he had a chance to say anything more, she placed a finger over his lips.

"Shh. You don't need to say anything except have a nice nap." She laughed when he furrowed his brow in confusion. "You wore me out and I need a nap before we do it again. So lie down and get some rest." She took him in her arms and cradled his head to her chest. She smiled when she felt his sigh of relief blow across her nipple and felt it pucker.

It wasn't long until Ronon had drifted into a deep contented sleep lying half on top of her. Elizabeth ran her fingers lightly over the scars that marked his back and felt her heart break for the beautiful, young man in her arms. The pain he had been through could be seen masked behind his eyes if you looked hard enough. He wore it on his skin and felt it throughout his entire being.

He had lost everything and had to run for his life for 7 years. He had no one to care for him and couldn't risk caring for anyone else. When John found him and brought him to Atlantis, Ronon merged well with his team but still kept to himself. It was hard to see a man so young carry the burden of such a tortured past.

He had no one to run to when he was hurting and yet he came for her in her time of need. He took care of her when she was so lost she couldn't stand anymore. He allowed her to invade his quarters and most importantly his heart. She could tell his heart was the one thing he guarded the most and he let her in.

The gratitude on his face after they had sex tore at her very being. It wasn't the release of his sexual tension that he thanked her for but that she accepted him into her body. She could tell that had some great significance to him. He had said that he hadn't found a woman worthy enough to share himself with since he had resided in Atlantis.

He chose her.

Elizabeth couldn't fool herself anymore if she tried. She told him she was falling for him but it was going beyond that and it scared her a little. She glanced down at his sleeping face and smiled softly at his peaceful features. She couldn't ever remember seeing him this relaxed before and it made her feel so special to know she was the reason.

He had seen her at her worst and still cared about her.

She had seen him at his most vulnerable and cared for him even more.

She felt almost giddy with the emotions he invoked within her. It had been so long since she cared about someone like she did for him. Even Simon didn't draw this kind of feeling from her.

She kissed him softly on the top of his head and smiled when he nuzzled further into her breasts. A few minutes later, she joined him in peaceful slumber still holding him tight in her arms.

------------------------------------------------

"Colonel?"

John glanced up from the files he was going through and waved him in. "Major, take a seat."

Major Lorne sat in a chair opposite him and glanced around the office. "May I ask why we are meeting in Dr. Weir's office, Sir?"

"Elizabeth is currently taking some time off." John rubbed his weary eyes and reclined back in his chair. "She has been through an ordeal lately and I ordered she remain under protection."

"Protection? What has happened, Sir?"

"She is being stalked, Major, and I'm gonna need your help to find this guy before things get worse. We have all these files of new transfers to go through." He slapped his hands down on the twin stacks and let out a deep sigh. "He has already attacked her once and I won't see it happen again."

"What do we know so far, Colonel?"

"He has access to her office. He has broken into her quarters and he can get in and out of medical without raising any suspicions." John clasped his hands in front of him as he placed his elbows on the armrests. "She is a mess and refuses to go back to her quarters."

"Where is she staying then, Colonel?" Lorne asked in curiosity as he grabbed one of the files.

"She is under Ronon's protection for the time being and staying in his quarters." John took another file and began to read through it as he kept addressing his second-in-command. "It's funny but I get the distinct impression that those two are getting involved."

"No kidding?" Lorne smiled as he stared over the top of the file he was reading. "You really think so, Sir?"

"They were looking very…close in the gym this morning and if the look in Ronon's eyes is anything to go by, I'd say the big guy is gonna put up a hell of a fight to keep it that way."

"Does Dr. Weir feel the same?"

"She refuses to leave his side and couldn't tear her eyes away from him in the gym or when Beckett was examining her." John replied casually as he continued to read. "I think it is great for the both of them. I just hope we can settle this soon so they can figure out if this thing is real or just blossomed out of proximity."

"Yeah. I see what you mean." Lorne tossed one file aside and grabbed another. "She could be reaching out to him because of gratitude or something. What is Ronon thinking?"

"He's probably thinking he's been alone for years and would like to find a woman to love, Major." John's steel gray eyes pierced Lorne's and a hard edge crept into his voice. "The man is entitled to find happiness after living through the hell he went through. If he finds that with Elizabeth, then I am happy for him. Now get back to work."

"Yes, Sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Secret Admirer 

**Author: Angelsdee aka Dee Dee**

**Date: 9/17/06**

**Chapter: 6/?**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth**

**Archiving: My LJ, Atlantica, Elizabeth/Ronon LJ, RDFever LJ, WRFever, and RDFever**

**Warnings: Violence, Stalking, Explicit Sex, Torture**

**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic but I sure like to play with them.**

Summary: This is in response to Carol's Challenge #9 on the WRFever Group. An obsessive admirer stalks Elizabeth and Ronon takes it upon himself to keep her safe.

"We've been at this for hours, Colonel." Lorne sighed in exhaustion as he tossed another file on to the pile that he had cleared. "You were at it long before I got here. Aren't you tired?"

"I'm exhausted but I've been having trouble getting any kind of sleep lately." John threw his file on top of the one Lorne had just set aside and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his tired eyes and settled his arms on the desk. "I can't remember the last time I got a good night's sleep now that I think about it."

"You've been busy lately, Colonel. Your team has been off world on several missions over the past couple of months. You got injured on one of them if I remember correctly. Then you had that whole business of going after Ronon when the Wraith took him, the ordeal with the Asurans, and Dr. Weir getting infected by the nanites. I'd say your plate has been pretty full."

"Yeah it has. I wouldn't call it injured though. I dodged the shot coming at my head and fell into that stupid bush. I still have a damn scar on my arm from that." John absently rubbed at the spot on his bicep that was punctured during his tumble. "You'd think I'd be taking every chance I can to get some shut eye but I've always run on little sleep."

"Well it is unhealthy." Lorne smiled as he forced his tired body out of the chair and worked the kinks out as he stretched. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna turn in and get some rest. You should do the same."

"Go ahead. I'll turn in a little later." John nodded his head as he crossed his arms behind his head. "This thing with Elizabeth is bothering me and I can't rest until I know she is safe."

"She's with Ronon, Colonel. I don't think she could be any safer." Lorne smiled and turned towards the door. "I'll be back in the morning so we can continue our search. Night, Colonel."

"Good night, Major." John waited until Lorne had left the office before his head hit the desk and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ronon was pulled from his deep sleep by gentle hands running over his back and through his locks. He released a heavy sigh and nuzzled further into Elizabeth's breasts with a moan. "You are going to spoil me if you keep that up." A deep purr rumbled through his chest as she continued her exploration of his flesh.

"I think you deserve being spoiled every now and then." Her fingers traced the two scars left behind after the Wraith tracking devices were removed and her voice hitched with emotion in her throat. "You've been through so much…"

His head snapped up and his hazel eyes pierced her startled ones. "I do not need your pity, Elizabeth." His tone was sharp until he saw her brow furrow. He lowered his gaze and felt ashamed that she had slept with him because she felt sorry for him. "I never asked for your pity or sympathy. I can't believe you..."

"You can't believe what? Ronon, if you think for one second that I shared myself with you because I feel pity for you then you are not as smart as I thought you were. Look at me." She waited until he reluctantly met her gaze. "I told you that I was falling for you. Every moment that we are together I learn something new about you and care for you more and more. I do feel sorrow for the pains that you've been through and if that angers you then I'm sorry but I cannot change the way I feel."

"Elizabeth…"

"It is your turn to be quiet and listen to me." She covered his parted lips with her fingertips and gave him a stern look that silenced him. "I have seen your pain even though you tried to hide it from the moment you first stepped through the gate and every second since. I saw the loneliness in your eyes when you begged me not to push your control. I saw the gratitude and love in your eyes after we made love. Now I see the scars on your skin and I know why you've buried your heart. You guard everything that the Wraith left you with so fiercely so that it won't be taken from you. You have started to let me in and I don't want to do anything to change that. I hope you don't think that I would intentionally hurt you."

"I don't think you would intentionally hurt me, Elizabeth. You are too kind hearted to do such a thing." He went quiet for a moment like he was struggling to say something and Elizabeth didn't push. She didn't want him to shut her out and knew he would if she backed him into a corner. "I was married."

"Oh." Her eyes widened in surprise. "I had no idea." She spoke softly and suddenly felt self-conscience. Her body went rigid beneath him and she tried unsuccessfully to cover the side of her exposed form that he didn't cover. "Where is she now?"

"She died during the war on Sateda against the Wraith." He rolled off of her, settled on his side, and wrapped an arm around her midsection. "She was a doctor like you except she was a healer." Ronon's eyes dazed off into the distance and he failed to notice how uncomfortable Elizabeth was with the direction this conversation was going. "She was a stubborn woman just like you."

She pulled the sheet over her body and felt tears well in her eyes as he unburdened his soul to her. Elizabeth was secretly thrilled that he felt like he could trust her with his memories and feelings but the comparison of her with his lost wife was a painful thing to hear. Did he find her worthy because she reminded him of her? After coming to care for him as much as she had and relying on him emotionally and physically during this trying time, she found the thought of him comparing her to his dead wife unbearable.

"She cared for her charges just like you do too." Ronon glanced at her downcast eyes and noticed how her demeanor had changed since he began to speak about Milena. "She died because she refused to leave the others behind when there was no hope for their salvation. I think I hated her for that. For one split second before the explosion claimed her life, I hated her for being so stubborn and caring so much about the hopeless and not leaving with me."

"I'm sorry, Ronon." Her voice was a broken whisper to his ears. She was trembling against his side and he focused on the few stray tears that slipped down her cheeks. "I'm sorry you lost your wife."

"I was too for a very long time but I reconciled my past when the Wraith took me back to Sateda. I walked along the streets, tunnels, and buildings reliving every memory. I saw the remains of my friends…the place where Milena last stood and I never felt so alone until Sheppard and Teyla showed up. They stood beside me in battle like they've done a hundred times before. McKay and Beckett were there for me too and the Doc saved my life."

"We got back here and I saw you waiting for me, Elizabeth." She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off when he pulled her into his chest and smiled down at her tear-filled eyes. "Don't try to deny it. You were waiting for me and I know it." She didn't object but her cheeks flushed red as he palmed the side of her face. "I have a family here. I would have cut my throat if the villagers hadn't released Sheppard and Teyla. I would sacrifice anything for any of you. I have already given my heart to you. What you do with it is up to you."

"I was waiting for you." Her eyes remained fixed on his chest as a shudder passed through her from her silent sobs. "I was insane with worry knowing you were out there alone going through who knows what kind of horrors. I was afraid I'd never see you again. I know that is crazy since we barely knew each other but that was the way I felt. John and I wanted you back at any costs."

"You and Sheppard are a formidable team when you are on the same side. I suppose there was no chance of my losing when the odds were stacked in my favor that way." He chuckled lightly but quickly went silent when she didn't respond. He lifted her chin and gazed into her saddened eyes. "What is it, Elizabeth?"

"Your wife…you said…" She couldn't continue as her emotion overwhelmed her. She tried to roll away from his penetrating gaze but he wouldn't allow it and held her tight in his arms. "Ronon…please…"

"Elizabeth, stop it." He pulled her securely against his body to still her struggles. "Stop." When he couldn't reach her face to look in her eyes, he rolled on top of her bodily pinning her to the bed and took her face between his palms. "Elizabeth, calm down and tell me what is bothering you."

"I can't…be her."

"I don't expect you to be. Elizabeth, is that what this is about? Do you think I chose you because you remind me of Milena? Our marriage was arranged but I eventually grew to love her. I won't diminish her memory and deny that our time together was special but the way I feel about you is different." She wouldn't meet his eyes or give him a response and he silently cursed himself for inadvertently misleading her. "I made my comparisons between the two of you and that is where it ends. You are stubborn and caring but you are not afraid to stand your ground when you think you can win or run when you know defeat is all that awaits you."

"You left Sheppard to Kolya because it went against your beliefs to sacrifice that pathetic excuse for a man to his inevitable death. I know it killed you to see that Wraith feeding on him but you did not falter. I admit I thought you were wrong. I opposed your decisions but I failed to understand your way of thinking because my emotions got in the way. You don't let that happen. You are an able leader as well as a cunning strategist, Elizabeth. I was very proud of you."

"You have a fire within you that makes me burn, Elizabeth." He ran one hand down her neck, between her breasts, and left it over her heart. "No one and I do mean no one has ever made me feel as alive as you do. I have found something in you that I never thought I'd find." Her eyes opened and fixed dazedly on his. "I found a fire that rivals my own. I found a heart that calls to mine and makes mine cry out in return. I have found a fighter that protects her loved ones with both a kind heart and a firm hand. You accept me for what I am and I am falling in love with you for who you are."

"What is that?" She hiccupped in between sobs as she stared lovingly into his eyes. "What am I?"

"The only woman I've ever known to be my true mate." He took her lips in a searing kiss that she soon found herself lost in. He slid one hand down beneath her knee and pulled it up to his hip. She took the not-so-subtle hint and wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued to explore the recesses of her mouth as he slid his hand between them to grasp his swollen shaft and run the head over her slick lips. She broke their kiss with a gasp as he plunged in to the hilt. "You feel so good wrapped around me, Elizabeth. You grip me so tight within your body that your heat engulfs me."

"Oh, Ronon…" She dug her nails into his shoulders and arched her back as he began to move within her. His pace was slow so that she felt every delicious inch of him slide in and out of her pussy. Elizabeth could feel the heat emanating from his thrusting cock spread throughout her entire body. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced in her life.

The connection between them seemed to spark a fire that raged within them both. She knew what he meant about their sharing a fire now. No one had ever made her feel so alive like he did. He said the same was true about her. The friction his large shaft created in her tight sheath was pleasure personified.

She cracked open her eyes and saw Ronon's face twisted with the strain of holding back. Sweat was glistening on his chest and her grasping hands felt his muscles shift and flex under the smooth skin of his back. Her heart swelled when she saw how much effort he was putting forth to go slow for her. She knew it was still too soon for him to be patient while fulfilling his needs but he was making love to her…for her.

He went on at this slow, torturous pace for well over half an hour before Elizabeth felt the pressure build within her. She keened every time he was in her to the hilt. "Ronon…oh God…" She cried out as her body convulsed with her release. Heat suffused her entire being as she rode out the aftershocks clinging on to him like her life was literally in his hands.

Ronon maintained the languid pace as he watched her come down. His body felt like a gun with a hair trigger or a tightly strung bow. He felt like he was walking a razor's edge or balanced on the edge of a cliff and was dying to fall off into what waited for him below.

It was her.

She waited for him.

She waited for him when he came back from Sateda and she was waiting for him now. He could see it in her eyes when she opened them. The acceptance was there for him to see. Her smile told him it was okay to let go. If that wasn't enough reassurance, she spoke the words that told him so.

"It is okay, Ronon. Cum for me. I want to feel you let go inside of me."

His eyes darkened with his need and desire for her. He didn't need to be told twice. His hands gripped her hips and he plunged into her waiting body fast and furious. The sounds of his growling, her cries of pleasure, and the slapping of their bodies where they were joined filled the air.

"Elizabeth…" He panted in her ear as he felt the fire threaten to consume him. "Please…"

"It's okay, baby." She gasped in between cries and wrapped her arms tight around his back. Her legs were crossed over his ass and she pulled him into her with every inward stroke. "I've…got…you."

"Elizabeth…" He pounded into her wildly a few more times before he came screaming her name at the top of his lungs. His name tore from her lips as she fell over the edge with him. His hips jerked into the cradle of her thighs as his seed erupted from his cock into her welcoming body.

He felt free as he finally regained his senses.

He felt like he just poured his life into her.

He felt…exhausted and collapsed on top of her. "Thank…you." He gasped as he dragged air into his straining lungs. "You will…be the death…of me but a sweet…death it…will be."

"I'm not…done…with you yet, big boy." She half laughed, half gasped into his ear. "Do you think…you can…make it to the shower?"

"Definitely." He rose up on his elbows and smiled down at her. "I can do better than that." He slowly withdrew his length from her pussy and smiled when she grasped him with her inner muscles as he slipped free. He rolled off the side of the bed, gathered her in his arms, and cradled her to his chest. "I can get us both there."

She giggled like a schoolgirl in the arms of her first love as he carried her into the bathroom. "I see where Rodney gets his comparison of you with a caveman." She screeched when he tossed her over his shoulder and swatted her behind as he turned on the water in the stall. "I stand corrected. Now I see the comparison. Put me down, you big ape."

"When I'm ready." He held her in place as he tested the water temperature and turned on the spray when it felt comfortable. He stepped in and smirked when she yelped as he placed her ass against the cool tile. He let her squirm for a moment before he let her slide down the wall until her crotch met his firm thigh. "Now I'm ready."

She interlaced her fingers behind his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. When he was sure she was situated, he reached over to the shelf and grabbed a washcloth and the bar of soap. Their eyes went from each other's, down to the cloth as he worked up a lather, and back up to the other's when he ran the soapy fabric over her breasts.

Her lids fluttered as he took great care in bathing every inch of her torso, arms, and thighs that he could reach. She drew in a deep breath when his attention moved between her legs and she focused her gaze on him as he gently lathered her smooth lips. He seemed fascinated by it, as his eyes remained transfixed on his actions.

"You are so beautiful." She wasn't sure if it was the sound of her voice or the words she spoke that startled him more but his eyes darted up to meet hers and he looked at her curiously. She smiled softly as she traced his handsome features with her fingertips. "Don't look so surprised." She whispered as her touch moved over his eyebrows to his cheekbones across his lips and finally into the hair on his chin. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Hasn't anyone ever told you that before?"

"No." He shook his head in the negative as his throat constricted on the emotions that this woman solicited from him. "You are the first."

"Well it won't be the last time you hear it from me. You take my breath away." She caressed his blushing cheek and kissed him gently on his forehead. "Give me that." She took the cloth from his hand, held it under the spray for a second to work it into a lather again, and ran it over his shoulders. "It is my turn." He practically purred when she moved down to his chest and he felt her fingertips brush over his nipples. A grin broke out on her face when she felt his erection press against her bottom. "A girl has got to love a man with endurance."

"I hope you do because I need you." He reached between them and positioned himself at her entrance that was spread wide waiting for him to fill it. "I need you now." His hands moved to her waist and pushed her down as he drove up into her. "I will need you always." His voice was as desperate as his need for her.

She didn't get a chance to respond as she cried out with each of his deep, penetrating thrusts. His head dipped down and drew a hard nipple into his mouth. Elizabeth leaned back against the tile and offered her breasts up to him to feast on. It wasn't long before she felt herself shudder with the approach of her first orgasm. "Ronon!"

"That's it, Elizabeth." He released her engorged tip from his teeth and stared at her face in wonder. Her head rolled back and forth against the tile as he pistoned into her pussy harder and faster. "Let yourself go." His blood burned when he heard her sharp cries and felt her tighten on his shaft again. "Give yourself to me, baby."

"Ronon!" She threw her head back and screamed as he coaxed another orgasm out of her in a matter of seconds. She collapsed forward against his chest in complete exhaustion and delirium. The man made her head swim and she couldn't think straight when he touched her.

He stilled his movements within her, held her under her arms, and withdrew from her swollen pussy. She looked up at him questioningly when he placed her on her feet. "I need to go easy on you or you won't be able to walk for days." He grinned as he picked up the washcloth and soap and bathed her body again.

"I think you're too late to prevent that." She whispered breathlessly as he gently ran the cloth between her legs. "I'll be useless for days."

"I hope not." He laughed when she swatted him on the shoulder. "What did you expect? You cannot gift me with your body and not expect to want to play with it as often as possible." He placed her under the spray of water to wash the soap from her flesh and grinned as he bathed himself. "I believe that is what your people call a tease."

"I am not a tease." She rinsed the last of the suds from her skin and moved to the side to give him access to the spray of water. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes to run cool water over his face and she took the opportunity to give him a surprise. She knelt before him and grinned wickedly as she glanced at his upturned face.

"What?" Ronon's eyes snapped open when he felt wet heat surround his cock. He glanced down to see his beautiful Elizabeth on her knees and her sweet lips encircling his shaft. His eyes squeezed shut and he braced his hands on the sides of the stall when she applied a deep suction as she glided her mouth up and down his length. "Elizabeth…" He gasped as she continued her sweet torture. "Please…stop."

She hummed a "mmm mmm" that sent shockwaves through his entire body. Ronon was beyond coherent thought and remained rigid as Elizabeth sucked, licked, and nibbled his thick cock. She decided to increase her pace so she grasped his hips and pushed and pulled him in and out of her mouth.

She heard a deep growl from above. Her eyes ran up over his chiseled abs, muscular chest, and fixed on his intense stare. Water was cascading down his face and over his shoulders in rivulets. His teeth were bared and his muscles were flexed in his biceps as he strained to hold himself up.

She took him deep in her throat and listened to him pant heavily. "Ellizzz…" He hissed just as his whole body jerked spasmodically and he shot his load into her mouth. She swallowed convulsively as he filled her throat to the point of choking but managed to get every drop down. She slowly slid him out of her mouth stopping to place a kiss on the head before she rose up.

His head was hanging down and his hair obstructed her view of his face but she could see he was laboring for breath. "Ronon." His arms were still braced against the walls and his legs looked like they were fixing to buckle. "Are you alright?" His entire body was shaking as she wrapped her arms around his midsection. He grabbed on to her shoulders and leaned heavily against her as she began to lower them to the floor. "Easy, Ronon. I got you. Let's sit down for a moment."

She made sure he was situated with his back to the wall opposite the showerhead before she sat between his outstretched legs and leaned back against his chest. She turned her head and listened to the sound of his racing heartbeat before she ran her hands over his arms that were crossed under her breasts.

"That was amazing." He breathed out harshly.

"Thank you." She answered smugly before a thought struck her. She glanced over her shoulder to find him resting his head against the tile with his eyes closed. "No one has ever done that to you before?"

"No." He opened his eyes and stared deep into hers. "You are the only female to have gifted me with that honor."

"Did you like it?" She grinned at him nervously.

"Are you joking?" He lifted an eyebrow and smiled lazily at her. "Next to being inside of your body that is the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life." He lifted one hand to palm her cheek and kissed her gently on her lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome but you really need to stop thanking me every time you…make love to me." She blushed furiously and averted her eyes from his intense stare.

"You honor me by allowing me to occupy your body, Elizabeth. It is only appropriate that I tell you how much it means to me." He caressed her cheek when she leaned the side of her face against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I have fallen in love with you, Elizabeth." Her eyes traveled up to meet his hazel gaze and felt herself drown in them. "I hope this revelation does not disturb you but I cannot bear the thought of things going back to the way they were before you moved in here. In fact, I don't ever want you to leave."

"Ronon…" The words died in her throat and he feared what she would say when she gathered the courage. Her eyes were imploring on his and her mouth gaped open until she finally took a deep breath to steady herself. "This thing between us is moving awfully fast." She glanced away for a moment and didn't see his face fall in disappointment. He quickly masked it when she turned her upper body to press against his chest and held his face between her palms. "It usually takes time for two people to fall in love but that appears to not be the case for us."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" He looked at her curiously and shook his head. "Elizabeth, for a diplomat you sure suck at speaking of matters of the heart."

"Suck." She cocked an eyebrow and grinned at him. "Where did you pick up that bit of lingo?"

"Sheppard."

"I should've known." She laughed lightly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I love you too, Ronon."

A bright smile lit up his face before he pulled her tight to his chest and began to thoroughly kiss her senseless.

-------------------------------------------

He overrode the access to Ronon's quarters when he verified on his handheld sensor that both life signs present were in the bathroom. As soon as he neared the bedroom, the smell of sex overwhelmed his senses and he seethed with fury as he glared at the rumpled sheets on the bed.

'_So she is whoring herself out to the barbarian!'_ He walked up to the place of their lovemaking and turned vengeful eyes to the bathroom door. _'You'll pay for allowing the alien to fuck you.'_ He reached into his pocket, withdrew a card, and tossed it on the bed. _'You'll get yours too, Ronon, for touching what's mine.'_

He clenched his hands into fists as his eyes bore holes into the door between him and Elizabeth. He fumed with anger for several moments before he spun on his heel and exited the room.

----------------------------------------------------

"The water is starting to cool." Ronon whispered lazily into Elizabeth's ear, as they lay boneless in each other's arms. "We should get out and dry off before you get too cold."

"I have your body heat to keep me warm." She sighed and nuzzled into his chest. "You're like my own personal heater. I could never get cold when you're holding me."

"I like that." He smiled into her hair before he kissed the top of her head. "Nevertheless, I think it would be best if we dried off and went to bed." He patted her behind and laughed when she grumbled. "Come on. Get up so we can get out of here before we prune."

"Okay." She moved out of his arms, rose up to her feet, and helped him up. "You big baby." She mumbled as he reached beyond her to turn off the water and yelped when he nipped her sharply on her ass. "Ow!" She rubbed her behind and scowled at his laughing face when he stood up. "What was that for?"

"Like you have to ask." He tipped up her chin and brushed a sweet kiss over her lips. Her face was serene and she had a dreamy look in her eyes when he picked her up in his arms. "Come, my love." He stepped out of the stall, sat her on the vanity, and grabbed a towel. "Let's get you dry so those painfully tight nipples can get some relief."

She grinned saucily at him as he ran the towel over her breasts. "It isn't the cold water or the air that is making them hard." She whispered into his ear as he leaned close to dry her back. She saw the smile on his face before she heard him gasp when she ran her tongue into his ear. "That would be all you."

"Okay." He swallowed heavily as he grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm's length. "Stand down, soldier. Let's see if we can make it to the bed before you drive me beyond reason and I take you here on the counter."

"Mmm. I'm open to new places, Ronon." She put her hands up in surrender when he gave her a stern look. "But I'll do as you wish."

"Thank you." He smirked at his brazen beauty as he dried his flesh and watched her eyes devour his body. He held out his hands palms up and steadied her as she took them and hopped off the vanity. "Come on, vixen."

He opened the door and moved to step out until a scent hit him with the on rush of fresh air. He stiffened in the doorway for a split second, pushed Elizabeth back, and quietly shut the door. She opened her mouth to speak but found his hand quickly covering it and a finger at his lips indicating her to remain silent.

He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and placed his mouth beside her ear to whisper. "Stay in here." He pulled back to look into her worried eyes and held her face gently between his palms. "Do not open that door for anyone but me. Do you understand?" She nodded her head with tears in her eyes. "I'll be right back."

He moved to turn to the door but stopped when she threw herself in his arms and kissed him urgently on his lips. "Be careful." He nodded as she drew back sliding her hands down his arms as she went. "Ronon." She held his fingertips with hers and forced a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled as he reluctantly released her fingertips before he turned and quietly opened the door. He glanced through the crack before he slipped out and shut it behind him. He waited until he heard the locking mechanism click into place before he grabbed a knife from beneath his mattress and searched the bedroom.

After a thorough search of anyplace a person could hide, he made his way to his gun and moved into the sitting room. He walked to the door inspecting the access for any damage and cursed silently when he found nothing. He picked up his comm unit, put it in place, and activated it. "Sheppard."

"What?" John sounded like he had been dead asleep by the grogginess in his voice.

"He's been here." Ronon growled into the earpiece as he picked up the card on his bed.

"How?" He came awake and yelled into his comm. "Never mind. I'll be right there."

Ronon ended the transmission and threw his earpiece on the dresser in anger. He was supposed to protect her and give her a safe place to be comfortable in. He let his guard down and the bastard walked right into his quarters while he was lying complacent in her arms.

He pulled the sheets from the bed and threw them into a container before he replaced them with fresh linens. He couldn't have his beloved lay on something that animal touched. Satisfied that the bed was ready for her, he pulled on a pair of leathers and tucked the card in a pocket before he went to the bathroom door.

"Elizabeth." He knocked on the door lightly and heard the locks disengage before she appeared in his arms in a flash of movement. "It's okay." He whispered as he held her to his chest with one arm and smoothed his hand over her hair. "Everything is okay."

"What happened?" She looked up into his eyes with tears flowing down her face. "He was in here, wasn't he?"

"Come here." He pulled her into his warmth and held her tenderly. "We always suspected that he would be able to get in here but I am here to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you, Elizabeth." He tilted up her chin and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes." She whispered softly.

"Let me get you to bed, love." He carefully picked her up, carried her over to their bed, and laid her down. She looked at him curiously when he pulled the covers over her and sat beside her. "I'm waiting for Sheppard. I need to talk with him and then I will join you."

"Why do you need to talk to him face to face? You could just report to him over the comm." She furrowed her brow as she studied his downcast eyes and clenched jaw. "He left something behind, didn't he? What is it?"

"Elizabeth, with all due respect to you as my leader, I need you to calm down and let me handle it." He glanced sharply at her shocked expression with every intention of making his will known but his heart caved and he softened his tone. "I am your protector. I will keep you safe not because I was ordered to or because I feel obligated to but because I am in love with you." He pulled her into his embrace and held her desperately. "I just found life and love with you. I'll die before I let anyone take that from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She flinched when she heard the door chime and felt bereft when he pulled away from her. He stood and moved to the door but paused when he heard her soothing voice. "Hurry back…my love." He smiled and went to let Sheppard in.

"So what the hell happened?" John walked past Ronon and marched to the doorway to the bedroom to check on Elizabeth. She was lying on her side facing away from the door and Sheppard could swear she looked naked under that sheet. He glanced sideways at Ronon and noticed he was shirtless. A second later the scent of sex reached his nose and he turned with wide eyes to Ronon. "Damn, buddy, how many times did you two do it in here?"

Ronon grabbed John's elbow and pulled him further into the sitting room when he saw Elizabeth stiffen in bed. "A little more discretion if you could muster it would be nice, Sheppard." He smirked when John looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"A little more discretion? How about you?" He thumbed his finger towards the bedroom for a moment before he crossed his arms over his midsection and lowered his voice. "It smells like you had a marathon in there."

"Things have changed between Elizabeth and I recently." He smirked proudly.

"I'd smell…say that is obvious." John elbowed him in the ribs and grinned. "So you've got a thing for Elizabeth, huh?"

"It is more than that, Sheppard." Ronon's face went serious and he placed his hands self-consciously in his pockets. "I'm in love with her." He chanced a glance at his friend and waited for a response. "Sheppard, you're approval is important to me but not required."

"Does she feel the same way?" Ronon nodded his head with a small smile and John clapped him on the shoulder. "I am happy for the both of you, buddy."

"Thank you. I've waited a lifetime to feel this way and I won't let anything take her away from me. Speaking of, I'd like your permission to kill someone." He pulled the card from his pocket and handed it to John. "May I kill him?"

John read the card with his mouth hanging open. It had 7 words on it that made his blood run cold.

'You're dead for letting him fuck you.'

"Permission granted." John grumbled with a furious scowl on his face. He pocketed the card, took Ronon by the elbow, and walked to the door. "Take care of her and don't let her out of your sight."

"I will and I won't." John accessed the door and stepped out before he turned back to Ronon. "Thanks, Sheppard."

"You're welcome, buddy." He turned with a smile and waved over his shoulder. "Night!"

Ronon sealed his door and pulled one of the crystals out of the mechanism to avoid any more unpleasant surprises for the evening. He stripped off his leathers as he walked into the bedroom, climbed in next to her, and pulled her back into his arms. "So John knows we are together." She whispered as she rolled over to face him.

"Yes." He was straightforward with his response and looked at her curiously. "Does that bother you?"

"I guess not." She snuggled into his chest and let out a sigh of relief. "I don't care who knows. I love you and nothing is going to change that." He kissed her hair softly as he heard her yawn and smiled when she mumbled half-asleep already. "Can we train again tomorrow?"

"Of course, beloved. I'll take any chance I can get to roll around with you on the floor." He chuckled when she lightly punched him in the gut.

"You are a caveman." She giggled when he pinched her ass. "But you're my caveman."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Secret Admirer 

**Author: Angelsdee aka Dee Dee**

**Date: 9/25/06**

**Chapter: 7/?**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth**

**Archiving: My LJ, Atlantica, Elizabeth/Ronon LJ, RDFever LJ, WRFever, and RDFever**

**Warnings: Violence, Stalking, Explicit Sex, Torture**

**Spoilers: Sateda, The Storm, Common Ground, The Siege**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic but I sure like to play with them.**

Summary: This is in response to Carol's Challenge #9 on the WRFever Group. An obsessive admirer stalks Elizabeth and Ronon takes it upon himself to keep her safe.

"Ronon."

A soft voice invaded his sleep and mingled with the dream Ronon was entranced in. He had been licking every inch of his beloved's body and his name fell breathlessly from her lips with each tingly sensation he instilled within her.

"Ronon."

He started at her toes and slowly worked his way up her body to her earlobes before he gazed into her loving eyes.

"Ronon."

She breathed his name out in a moan as he sunk his length into her warmth and made passionate love to her. He watched the pleasure and desire she felt reflected in her eyes. Their gaze never left the other's as they reached fulfillment together.

"Ronon."

He rolled them so that she could lie across his chest. Their bodies were still intimately joined as she nuzzled into his embrace.

"Ronon!"

His eyes startled open and he instantly was aware that he was alone in the bed. Panic seized his heart until his peripheral vision cleared and he turned his head to see her. Elizabeth was dressed in her exercise gear standing beside their bed with her hands on her hips, a raised eyebrow, and a cocky grin.

"Elizabeth?" Ronon looked at her curiously as he ran his hand over the sheets beside him and found them cool from the loss of her body heat. "What are you doing out of bed, baby?"

"We're supposed to train this morning, remember?" She sat beside him and slid her gaze down to the impressively tented sheet draped across his lower body. "You were making quite a bit of noise there, lover. It sounded like you were having a hell of a dream." She traced one hand down his abdomen to skim over his sheet-covered erection and smiled when a moan escaped his lips. "Care to tell me what it was about?"

"You, of course." He quickly pulled her into his arms and rolled on top of her. "I was tasting every inch of your beautiful flesh starting from your dainty toes and slowly worked my way to your delectable ears." He ran his tongue over the shell of her ear before he sucked the lobe into his mouth. Elizabeth giggled when the hair on his chin tickled her neck and raised her shoulder to cut off his access. "Hmm. I see I found a sensitive area to investigate further later."

"Okay. So you found my ticklish spot." She glanced at him seriously before a grin broke out on her face and she quickly poked her fingers into random areas in his sides until he finally flinched when she hit a spot in his ribs. "Ah ha!" She dug her fingers into his side until a throaty laugh filled the room. "Who would've ever guessed that the fierce Ronon Dex was ticklish? If the Wraith only knew!"

"Enough!" He laughed out as he grabbed her arms and pinned them down beside her head. "If you tell anyone about this, I will make you regret it."

"You don't scare me." She narrowed her eyes on his as his heaving chest brushed against her breasts through her sports bra. "I know your weakness." She was very smug with her declaration but a hint of uncertainty twinkled in her eyes.

"You do?" He brought his face within an inch of hers and pierced her gaze. "What would that be?"

"Me." It came out in a breathless whisper that made his heart flutter. She didn't know how true that one word response was.

His face went blank as he thought about her being his Achilles heel.

Elizabeth had easily broken down all the barriers he erected around his heart and claimed it as her own.

She possessed his heart.

She occupied his mind, both conscious and subconscious.

She lived in his soul.

His body belonged to her completely.

He would not survive losing her after he had given her every part of him.

He hadn't felt this vulnerable or out of control in a long time. Despite the cruelness of his past, he was ultimately responsible for his fate. He fought for his survival and freedom on a daily basis. It was through strength of will alone that he mastered his destiny and didn't allow the Wraith to take the only thing he had left, his life.

Elizabeth was a new factor in the equation of his life.

He had been willing to sacrifice his life to save Sheppard and Teyla. He held a knife to his throat and felt the steel dig into his flesh. He would've accepted death with a song in his heart as long as he knew his friends were safe.

Elizabeth changed all of that. He would still sacrifice himself to save his friends but it would terrify him to leave her alone. Whatever life existed beyond death would be a solitary one for him without his mate by his side. It wasn't something he would so readily accept now that he had her.

"Ronon."

He loved this woman with every ounce of his being. He had been falling in love with her for months as he quietly observed her from afar. If the decision of saving her life or those of the Atlanteans ever presented itself to him, the Atlanteans would lose. Ronon feared that choice every second since he had mated with her.

His loyalty was to his mate first and foremost. He knew if Elizabeth herself issued the order to sacrifice her for the sake of the others, he would disobey it without a thought. The consequences to their relationship would be tremendous. He knew his mate was a self-sacrificing woman that would do anything to protect her people.

"Ronon."

She would never forgive him for choosing her life above the collective lives of their people.

His eyes snapped to hers when he felt her shift beneath him. "What is it, Ronon?" Her brow was furrowed in concern. Her questioning eyes drilled into his trying to discover the truth that was hidden there but she saw the mask quickly fall into place and a soft smile graced his face. He shut her out and the thought disturbed her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He released her hands, took her face between his palms, and kissed her gently on her parted lips. "I will get dressed so we can get some breakfast and then continue our training." He rose from the bed and smiled as his eyes ran appreciatively over her form. "Maybe later I'll tell you about the rest of my dream if you excel at your lessons today."

"Are you saying that I have to be a good girl, Ronon?" She rolled on to her stomach, propped her chin up, and watched him dress with ravenous eyes. "I have to do well on my training and you'll give me a treat."

"No." He pulled up his leathers and turned to face her as he fastened them. "I'd give you anything you asked for, my love." His soulful eyes shined as he gazed into her wide eyes. "The problem is I've given you all that I am already. I can only hope that is enough for you and you do not lose interest in me."

"Ronon." She exclaimed as she shuffled off the bed and ran into his embrace. "I couldn't ever lose interest in you." She squeezed him tight before she glanced up into his eyes. "You have more to give than you know, Ronon, and I look forward to every single thing you share with me."

"I also look forward to our future and hope that you will share with me as well." His hazel eyes softened as he smiled down at her. "There is a lot I need to know about you. I've done alright so far by just watching you." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his socks and boots before he grabbed a fresh shirt. "Still first hand knowledge would be nice."

"I could say the same about you." She waited until he fastened his gun belt on before she took his hand and allowed him to lead them out of his quarters. "You're too deep for me to keep guessing. It tends to give me a headache." She flashed him a quick smile to let him know she was joking. "Seriously Ronon, if we are going to explore this relationship, we need to be open with each other."

"Elizabeth…" He started to say something in his defense until she stopped their progress down the hall and turned to look up at him.

"I trust you to act as my protector and will concede to your decisions on that matter." She glanced down at their joined hands and raised them for him to see. "However, we are in this relationship together and I don't want any secrets between us. I know something was bothering you earlier and you aren't comfortable talking about it but you can't shut me out. I need to know if something concerns you about us being together. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded his head and smiled until she was reassured and escorted her to the mess hall.

------------------------------------------------

Teyla glanced around at the early risers that littered that mess hall and was surprised to spy Ronon and Elizabeth. It wasn't the fact that they were up this early or even sitting together that gained her interest but their close proximity. Ronon had clearly pulled her seat closer to his so much that their legs were pressed against each other's.

They leaned their heads within scant millimeters of touching when they spoke. Something had clearly changed in their relationship and Teyla found herself smiling with understanding when Elizabeth wiped syrup off of Ronon's chin with her finger and sucked it clean in her mouth. Teyla could see the fire light in Ronon's eyes as he watched her and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Good morning, Dr. Weir." Teyla smiled as she approached the couple's table carrying her breakfast tray. "Ronon." She nodded her greetings to her teammate as he ate his meal with his usual vigor. "Do you mind if I join the two of you?"

"Not at all, Teyla." Elizabeth spoke up with a shake of her head when Ronon grunted in between forkfuls of pancakes. "Please sit."

"Thank you." She placed her tray on the table across from Elizabeth and sat as she scrutinized the two of them from under her dark lashes. "How are you feeling? I haven't seen much of you the past couple of days."

"I'm fine, Teyla." The question caught Elizabeth off-guard and she fumbled with an explanation. "I've, uh, well…"

"She's been staying with me." Ronon said simply as he licked his fingers. He felt the surprised gaze of both women on him and turned to regard them. "She was attacked by an unknown assailant a few days ago and she is living with me so that I may protect her on my territory."

"I see." Teyla turned her attention to Elizabeth who was still staring into Ronon's eyes with a smile on her face. If she didn't know for certain that the relationship between Ronon and Elizabeth had taken a different turn when she walked in, then she did now.

Elizabeth was fairly glowing despite the ordeal she was going through and on close inspection of her teammate; Teyla could see a peace in him that he had never displayed before. "So when did the two of you realize you had fallen in love with each other?" The young Athosian woman asked as she smiled sweetly at Elizabeth's blushing face.

"Are we that obvious?" The Atlantean leader leaned forward to whisper to Teyla and joined her in giggling when she nodded her head.

"You look free of your burdens and have the glow of love around you." Teyla slid her eyes to the right and met Ronon's gaze. "You have needed this kind of a connection for a long time to make you feel alive again. I know your past was harrowing and of us all no one has lost as much as you but it is time for you to move on." She patted Ronon's hand and tilted her head towards Elizabeth. "I believe with every ounce of my being that you will be loved and cared for more than you thought possible. You deserve this, Ronon. You both do."

"Hey, guys." John walked up to the table in time to see Teyla remove her hand from on top of Ronon's while his teammate stared into Elizabeth's shining face. "So Elizabeth, I see the big guy here has let you come up for air." John placed his tray on the table and sat next to Teyla as he grinned at Elizabeth's beet red face. "I didn't think he would ever let you out of his quarters now that the two of you are…involved."

"Sheppard." Ronon wiped his mouth on a napkin as he sensed her embarrassment and met his teammate's grin with a smirk to match. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from making my mate tense. This is new to her and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

"Oh." John had a surprised look on his face as Ronon kindly put him in his place. He hadn't expected such tact from the Satedan and glanced over at Elizabeth, who was beaming at her new lover. "I apologize, Elizabeth. I didn't mean it to sound so…crass."

"It's okay, John." She slid her hand into Ronon's on the table and smiled up at him. "He is just being over-protective. I was around Jack O'Neill for a while. I think I can handle crass."

"You see, buddy, she can handle a little joking around. So stop drilling holes into my head and eat your breakfast. You know how cranky you get if your pancakes get cold." John grinned as Ronon returned to eating his meal and the women leaned across the table whispering to each other. "You guys going to the gym after you leave the mess?"

"We're going to continue her training." Ronon answered John when Elizabeth and Teyla continued their hushed conversation. "She is quite adamant about learning everything she can."

"It's a good idea. It would be beneficial for her to be able to defend herself in case you aren't around someday." John stopped chewing and glanced up when he saw Ronon tense in his peripheral vision. "What? You will eventually leave her side. When we take care of the current problem, I expect you to rejoin my team on off-world missions." John's brow furrowed as he cocked his head. "You are going to rejoin my team, right?"

"Of course. It is just hard to imagine not having her constantly by my side even if it has only been two days." He tightened his hold on her hand as he stared at their interlaced fingers. "I have never felt this way about anyone, Sheppard. If anything ever happened to her while I was away, I would wish for death."

"Easy, big guy." He leaned towards his friend as he glanced at Ronon's free hand running gently over their joined hands. "I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found someone to fill that empty spot inside." Sheppard's eyes darted to the left at Teyla before he returned his gaze to Ronon. "You of all people know what we are facing out here. You know we are at war and no one is safe."

"I know."

"We try the best we can to keep the people we love safe but we have to go on if the unthinkable ever happens. Keep that in mind, okay?" Ronon nodded his head solemnly but didn't agree with his friend.

Elizabeth was his mate now and anything that happened to her happened to him. It was the way of his people when they found their true mate. Their fates were intertwined now and forever.

"Hey Ronon?" John waited until his friend looked up at him before he asked what was on his mind. "Why did you call Elizabeth your mate?"

"Because she is." Ronon glanced quickly at Elizabeth, saw her and Teyla still engaged in hushed conversation, and leaned across the table towards John. "You have that typical confused look on your face, Sheppard, so I will elaborate for you. I have taken her as my mate. She is mine and I am hers. No one will come between us and I'll kill anyone who tries. Are we clear?"

"That sounds a lot like marriage, big guy." Ronon's expression was unreadable as he leveled his gaze on John. "Does Elizabeth know what all this mate stuff entails? Have you explained it to her because women from my planet do marriage a different way?"

"I have told her she is my true mate. She didn't question me about it then."

"You didn't happen to mention that to her in the…heat of passion, did you? Women tend to lose focus on words just as much as men when things are…in full swing." Sheppard shook his head when Ronon averted his gaze and patted his friend's forearm. "I think you need to clarify things a bit when you're both clear headed. You don't want any misunderstandings that will end up hurting the both of you in the long run."

"Do you mind if I join you in the gym?" Teyla looked at Ronon after she finished her girl talk with Elizabeth. "I would like to work out as well and would prefer to get it in early before all the SOs arrive."

"If it is okay with her, it is okay with me." Ronon answered simply in response.

"I don't mind, Teyla." Elizabeth glanced at Ronon with a hint of concern in her eyes, as he felt closed off again. He barely met her gaze as his eyes darted from her face to their joined hands. She kissed his fingers lightly and turned to the smiling Teyla. "I'd like to try your style of fighting if you don't mind showing me."

"I'd be happy to." Teyla also noticed the change in Ronon's mood but tried to keep the conversation going to give him time to overcome whatever was disturbing him. "It will be a nice change to spar with a woman."

"Excellent. I'm looking forward to it." Elizabeth took a small sip of orange juice to mask her concern as she felt Ronon's tension flowing into her. Her eyes darted to John as he ate his breakfast and her brow furrowed when she examined his haggard appearance closely. "John, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I'm a little tired from pulling an all-nighter with Lorne going over personnel files but I'm good." He subconsciously ran one hand over his unruly hair and tried to avoid her eyes but could feel her scrutinize his appearance. "Elizabeth, will you stop looking at me like that? You're giving me a bit of a complex here."

"I'm sorry. You just look so tired and run down."

"Well…thanks for the compliment but like I said I've been a bit busy lately." He stared at the table and interlaced his fingers suddenly at a loss of an appetite.

"I know you have, John." She swallowed with some difficulty as her emotions ran rampant. She gently disengaged her hand from Ronon's, rose from her seat, crossed to John's side and crouched next to his chair. "I want to thank you for everything you've been doing for me." She placed her hand on top of his and smiled appreciatively when his shining eyes met hers. "I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I rely on you. Even before all of this."

"You don't need to thank me." John took her hand between his and pivoted in his chair to face her. "You know you mean a lot to me too, Elizabeth. We've had a couple of close calls over the past couple of years but we always managed to pull through together. I think we've even managed to surprise each other a few times. I didn't think I'd ever see you again when you went to the Genii to negotiate for their nukes."

"I thought you were dead when you flew one of those nukes in the jumper into the Hive ship."

"That was a close one, huh?" He smiled until another memory struck him. "I thought you were dead when Kolya said he shot you."

"I don't think Kolya appreciated how commando you went on his men when you thought he shot me." She laughed softly despite the solemn tear that traced down her cheek. "I thought I sentenced you to death when I refused to hand over Ladon to Kolya. I thought that Wraith had drained you and it was all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Elizabeth. I gave my orders and I expected you to carry them out whether you wanted to or not. Come to think of it, Kolya is a big pain in the ass." He smiled until she laughed softly and nodded her head. "We really need to kill his sorry ass the next time we smell him."

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one. He'll be damn lucky if one of you gets him before I do because I have had enough."

"Why, Elizabeth, I think your new boyfriend is rubbing off on you." He reached out with his right hand as he held her hand in his left and wiped the tear that settled on her jaw line. "It won't be long before we see you kicking SO's butts in the gym."

"Funny, John." She grinned and rose to her full height. She squeezed his hand gently in hers before she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I do appreciate everything you're doing for me but please don't run yourself down. I'm safe with Ronon despite the fact that my stalker gained access to his quarters last night. I know he needs to be found but don't stretch yourself thin. You're of no use to me if you're too exhausted to stand."

"Okay." He blushed furiously when she kissed him gently on the cheek and cleared his throat loudly when he caught Ronon's piercing gaze. "Uh, Elizabeth, I think your boyfriend is gonna tear me apart if you do that again and I've kind of gotten used to all my parts where they are."

"He'll have to deal with it." She stood upright, moved behind Ronon, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she rested her chin on top of his head. "Besides, he knows he's the only man for me."

"You see, Ronon. You're the only man for her." John smiled at the stoic Satedan and swallowed heavily when his expression didn't change. "She's all yours, big guy, so you can wipe that murderous look off your face any second now." John's eyes widened and he took a deep breath when Ronon didn't even blink. "A little help here, Elizabeth."

"Ronon, stop making John squirm." She lowered her voice and moved her mouth to whisper in his ear. "You know you are only allowed to make me squirm and I know you love it when I do." An appreciative growl resounded around the table and Teyla exchanged a smirk with John. "That's my man." She kissed his cheek before she stood up, patted his shoulders, and glanced at Teyla. "Are you ready to head to the gym?"

"I'm finished." Teyla stacked everything on her tray and rose to her feet.

"Everyone is up early this morning." Rodney yawned as he placed his tray on the table and took a seat as Ronon rose.

"Good morning, Rodney." Elizabeth smiled as Ronon placed her tray and Teyla's on his before he picked them up in one hand and took her hand in the other. "See you later, Rodney."

"McKay." Ronon said as a greeting and a goodbye before he walked off with Elizabeth in tow and Teyla following close behind.

"Huh." Rodney made a questioning sound as he watched the trio walk off before he turned to John. "Where are they off to?"

"The gym." John answered in between bites.

"Why is Elizabeth dressed like that?"

"I assume because she is going to work out."

"Why is she holding the caveman's hand?"

"You know, McKay, if you want to keep up with all the latest gossip and soap operas going on here in Atlantis, you need to wake up earlier in the morning."

"Huh." Rodney looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook it off and took a bite of his meal. He glanced back at the door as he chewed and swallowed before he looked back at John curiously. "We have gossip and soap operas?"

John rolled his eyes, gathered up his tray, and stood up. "See ya later, Rodney."

"What did I say?" Rodney asked John's retreating back as he walked away from the table shaking his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Secret Admirer 

**Author: Angelsdee aka Dee Dee**

**Date: 10/08/06**

**Chapter: 8/?**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth**

**Archiving: My LJ, Atlantica, Elizabeth/Ronon LJ, RDFever LJ, WRFever, and RDFever**

**Warnings: Violence, Stalking, Explicit Sex, Torture**

**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic but I sure like to play with them.**

Summary: This is in response to Carol's Challenge #9 on the WRFever Group. An obsessive admirer stalks Elizabeth and Ronon takes it upon himself to keep her safe.

"You are improving your detection skills to a level almost equal with mine, Elizabeth." Ronon rose to his feet with a smile and turned to study his blindfolded mate. She had just effectively hip-tossed him when he silently rushed her from behind and was standing at the ready for his next move. "I am impressed, my love."

"Does that mean you'll tell me about the rest of your dream?" A sly grin appeared on her face and Ronon took that moment to sweep her legs out from under her. She landed hard on the mat. The air rushed from her lungs through her gasping mouth and her face grimaced in pain.

"Elizabeth!" Ronon kneeled over her concerned that he had been too rough and suddenly found himself catapulted over her head. She rolled to a crouch, spun him around, and pulled him back between her legs. She straddled him high on his waist so that he couldn't buck her off. She executed his maneuver to perfection.

She pulled her blindfold off and looked hopeful at his broad grin. "So how did I do?" His throaty laugh filled the gym before he pulled her face to his and gave her a hard kiss. "That good, huh?"

"You're perfect," he whispered huskily as emotion swelled in his chest. The sound of clapping broke the spell they were under and the couple glanced over at Teyla, who was stretching out a few feet away. Ronon released Elizabeth's face and allowed her to rise to her feet before he sat up.

"You are getting quite good, Dr. Weir. It isn't everyday that someone takes Ronon to the ground." Teyla looked thoughtful for a moment before she cocked her head with a smile. "Come to think of it, I've never seen anyone take Ronon to the ground."

"Thank you, Teyla, and call me Elizabeth." Teyla inclined her head at the request and smiled fondly when Elizabeth glanced down at Ronon with love in her eyes. "I think I owe it all to my trainer though. If he hadn't shown me how to do this and repeatedly tossed me on my backside all morning, I don't think it ever would've driven home. A sore butt tends to sharpen one's learning skills I guess."

"I learned quite the same way when I was real young. I remember those particular bruises well." Teyla joined Elizabeth in laughter when the Atlantean leader rubbed her sore behind. A few seconds after they settled down, Teyla rose gracefully to her feet and crossed over to the bench to retrieve two sets of fighting sticks. "I never realized you had this kind of aptitude for the arts…Elizabeth."

"I had a little training before I came here." Her hand flew out to catch the sticks that Teyla threw her way. "It appears I am capable of drawing on Phoebus' skills if I concentrate hard enough. I must admit that does bother me a bit but if it helps me defend myself, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth." Elizabeth glanced at the wood still in her outstretched arm and tested the weight before she returned her gaze to Teyla. "I even managed to get a couple of lessons with a bo staff back at the SGC but this is new."

"Maybe she'll go easier on you then she did on me." The two women turned to see John walking in the door with a grimace as he rubbed his arm. "I remember winding up on my ass more times than I care to admit and having a rainbow of bruises here and there."

"Thanks for the warning," Elizabeth said with a smile. "What are you doing here? You didn't come to witness my shame, did you?"

"No. I, uh, need to borrow Ronon for a second." He glanced down at the Satedan, who was sprawled out on his side watching the women. John rubbed the back of his neck nervously and thumbed his finger towards the far side of the gym. "Can I speak to you over here for a minute, buddy?"

"Yeah." Ronon furrowed his brow for a moment before he quickly masked it with nonchalance when Elizabeth glanced down at him. He rose to his feet, gently kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear. "I'll be right back." She smiled and nodded before he turned to Teyla. "Take it easy on her."

"I think she'll be fine. You might want to tell her to go easy on me." Teyla joined Elizabeth on the mat and tilted her head. "Go speak with John. We'll just be going through some of the basics for a while."

Ronon nodded his head and moved across the gym to his friend. "What's up?" He took in John's nervous countenance and narrowed his eyes. "Does this have anything to do with the man that hurt Elizabeth?"

"No. I haven't gotten any further into the investigation today."

"Why not?" Ronon's voice rose a little in anger but a quick glance over his shoulder by Sheppard told him the women had heard and he tamped it down. "We've been here for hours. What have you been doing?"

"While Elizabeth is out of commission I do have a whole city to run, Ronon. That includes mission debriefings, coordinating teams that are scheduled to go off world, and listening to department heads bitch and moan about crap that I know nothing about. Will you cut me some slack here?"

Ronon took a deep breath to calm himself and nodded his head. "You're right. I'm sorry." He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here then, Sheppard?"

"We have a situation of sorts," John said uncomfortably.

"What kind of situation?" Ronon's patience was wearing out with his friend's evasiveness.

"Lorne's team is off world and ran into some trouble with the locals. I think between you, me, and a few SOs we can get this thing under control and get our guys back without any bloodshed."

"This isn't my problem, Sheppard, and it isn't my primary mission," he whispered harshly. "You ordered me to protect Elizabeth and Elizabeth only until this man was caught. Now you expect me to just walk away from her just because you need some muscle?"

"Ronon, our men are out there and I need your help. Nobody I know has your tracking skills." John glanced at the women when he heard the sticks clack together. Teyla was always like watching poetry in motion when she sparred and to John's surprise, Elizabeth showed a great affinity for the art as well. He had never anticipated the ease with which she wielded the sticks or the fluidity of her motions. "Damn, she's good."

Ronon followed John's widened gaze and saw Teyla and his mate engaged in a dance that was so beautiful yet had the ability to be so deadly if they so chose. He had been pleasantly surprised to see the ease with which his mate picked up her lessons. She was meant to be a natural born warrior not to sit behind a desk and talk negotiations.

Yet a part of him wanted her to remain just that. She wouldn't be in constant danger like the away teams were if she remained in the Control Room. He would love to see his woman fight by his side but he also wanted no harm to ever befall her. He knew in his heart that he would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to Elizabeth after he trained her to become like him.

"Yes, she is." His eyes focused on the sweat that glistened on her skin. She had a predatory gleam in her eyes as she circled Teyla. Elizabeth could prove to be his equal someday. The thought fired his blood and made a part of his mind call out to her. The bond he shared with her as his true mate made his pulse quicken and his desire build.

He growled low in his throat when he noticed the appreciation in his teammate's eyes. His jealousy reared its head in the mess hall and showed itself again now. "Do you think you can pry your eyes off of my mate long enough to explain why I should acquiesce to your request?"

"I need your help."

"So does she!"

"Ronon, I know your feelings are engaged in this assignment I gave you. I know things have changed between the two of you and you don't want to let her out of your sight but have you thought about how Elizabeth is going to act when this guy is caught?" John looked at the large man with sympathy in his eyes that made Ronon avert his gaze to the floor. "She will return to her duties as leader of this outpost."

"She isn't the type to stay in your quarters and play the role of the little woman." John threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He knew Ronon was in a different mindset then when he first joined his team. He found love and it was making the already stubborn Satedan even harder to talk to. "She will expect you to return to your duties no matter how difficult it will be to watch you walk through that gate. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Yes. She is an independent woman that will not allow me to forever shield her behind my door and body to ensure her continued survival. She won't let me hide her away and keep her to myself." Several strong gusts of air dragged in and out of Ronon's mouth as he paced like a caged panther. "Damn it!" He was at odds with all of his newfound instincts to protect his mate and his dedication to Sheppard. "Who will watch over her if I go?"

"I'll have Teyla stay with her. I know she isn't a suspect and of everyone here, you trust her to be the most capable person for the job." John remained silent while Ronon placed his hands on his hips and gazed longingly at Elizabeth. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and hung his head. "So can I count on you?"

"Yeah." The answer was released with his breath and John could swear he looked smaller in appearance with his decision. "Give me a minute to tell her."

"No problem," John replied with relief in his voice.

Elizabeth and Teyla had their sticks crossed against the other's while one tried to win the battle of strength over the other. Elizabeth's height gave her an advantage as she applied her leverage down on to the smaller Teyla.

The Athosian woman clearly had more experience and could win this battle in another way but she gave the instructions for a test of strength. She gritted her teeth against the pressure Elizabeth was applying to her wrists and forearms. Just when she was about to call an end to the exercise, she saw the Earth woman's focus shift beyond her and almost lost her footing when she let her sticks fall to the mat.

"Ronon?" Elizabeth could see the tension in his body as he walked towards her with his head down. She sidestepped the curious Teyla and met him at the edge of the mat. "Baby, what's wrong?" She tried to peer into his downcast eyes but he kept moving his head to avoid her gaze. She took his face gently between her hands and stilled his movements. He still wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Tell me what is bothering you, Ronon? We promised no more secrets."

"I have to leave you for a while." He shook his head slightly in her hands with his misery. "Sheppard needs my help off world. Lorne and his team are in trouble." He felt her tension through her touch on his face. His eyes snapped up to hers and could see a faraway look in her wide eyes. The color had left her face. "I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to either," she said in the smallest voice that belied her recent show of strength. It broke his heart.

He took her face in his hands. His eyes darted back and forth between hers. "I don't want to leave you but Sheppard needs me." He pulled her into his embrace with one hand gently massaging the nape of her neck. "I'll be back before you know it, okay?" She nodded hesitantly against his chest. He turned his emotional gaze to Teyla, whose mouth fell slightly agape when she saw his glistening eyes. "You are the only person I trust to stay with her while I'm gone. Will you care for her until I get back?"

"Of course," Teyla replied past the lump in her throat. "I will not allow any harm to come to her as long as I live."

"Thank you." He nodded before he turned his attention to his mate. "Elizabeth." He lifted her chin with his fingers and smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "I want you and Teyla to wait for me in our quarters. Do you understand?" She nodded her head in a daze as she stared into the depths of his eyes. He dug his fingers into her hair by her temples, pulled her into a deep kiss that they both fell into, and parted on a gasp. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled softly, touched his forehead to hers for a brief moment as her words washed over him, and quickly turned to walk away. She watched his retreating back with tears in her eyes as he met John and walked to the door. "Ronon!" He turned to glance at her when she yelled out in such a commanding tone. "You better come back to me or I'll kill every living thing on that planet!"

A grin of pure happiness lit his face as he nodded and walked out the door with a stunned John. "Damn, Ronon, what the hell have you done to Elizabeth? I've never heard her talk like that before," he said in amazement. "I think she means it. Does she mean it?"

"Sheppard."

"What?"

"Shut up and let's get this over with so I can get back to my mate."

--------------------------------------------

The four men had stepped through the gate over three hours ago and each searched the coordinates supplied to them by Colonel Sheppard. Ronon suggested that it was risky for them to split up with the situation unknown but John said they were running short of time and had to hurry.

Ronon was coming up empty on his search. He detected the random scents and tracks of Lorne's team but hadn't found a single set of tracks that suggested there were any locals nearby. As far as he could see there wasn't any wildlife capable of sustaining a food source for any humans in this vicinity at all.

To say he was frustrated with this mission was an understatement. Nothing he was told was adding up or panning out as truth. There were no signs of trouble or locals of any kind. All of this was a waste of time and was keeping him away from his mate.

A sense of panic shot through him when he thought this could all be a ruse to leave Elizabeth unguarded. His mind raced over the possibilities and different ways he could get at her while he was gone. He trusted Teyla but she wasn't him. Her senses weren't as sharp as his and strong as she is, she wasn't unbeatable.

A sharp sound split the air a second before pain ripped through his side. Ronon's hand went to his abdomen and he raised it before his face to see blood soaking his shaking fingers. He fell to his knees and slumped to the forest floor convulsing in agony. As his vision began to blur, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps and saw a vague shape before consciousness eluded him.

"Major!" John called out as he saw Lorne running up ahead.

"Colonel!" Lorne stopped for a second to glance back at him before he took off running again. "The shot came from this direction."

When John cleared the brush, he found Lorne and two members of his team, Lt. Morrison and Lt. Myers standing around the body of Ronon Dex. "What the hell happened?" John yelled as he moved to Ronon's side and inspected his wound.

"We all heard the shot and got here at the same time," Lorne said as he glanced between his men. "Did either of you see anyone?"

"No, Sir." Both men answered at the same time.

"What is that, Colonel?" Lorne pointed at a white slip of paper lying in the pool of Ronon's blood.

John placed another field dressing on Ronon's abdomen before he picked it up and glanced at the blood soaked card. "It's a warning to Elizabeth for taking a lover." He pocketed the paper and lifted Ronon's eyelids. "He's bad and losing a lot of blood. We've got to get him back to Atlantis and fast. Help me pick him up!"

The rest of Sheppard and Lorne's teams had been contacted and were waiting at the gate when the 4 men emerged from the woods struggling to carry Ronon. "Dial Atlantis now!" Sheppard yelled out to the man closest to the DHD. "Damn this guy is heavy," he grunted as they ran up just as the event horizon stabilized. "Did you radio ahead for Carson to meet us in the gate room?"

"Yes, Sir."

A matter of seconds later, they all stepped through to find a medical team waiting for them. "Place him on the stretcher!" Carson's accent deepened when he saw the crimson covered shirt on the young Satedan. He grabbed his penlight from his lab coat pocket and shined them in Ronon's eyes. A quick glance at the steady flow of blood from beneath the soaked field dressing told him all he needed. "Get him to the infirmary immediately! If I don't get him into surgery quickly, we're gonna lose him."

John watched Carson and his staff whisk Ronon away on the gurney. "This can't be happening?" His eyes seemed dazed as he glanced down at his friend's blood that covered his hands and clothes.

"What happened?" John glanced up at Rodney as he descended the stairs from the Control Room. McKay walked amongst the 7 remaining men of the two teams with a look of shock on his face. Four of them were covered in blood. "What the hell happened?"

"Ronon was shot," Lorne answered him when his commanding officer didn't respond.

"What?" McKay looked at Sheppard for some acknowledgement of the statement but John remained quiet. "Colonel!" The sharp bark of his rank made John's eyes focus and Rodney moved to stand before him. "Who shot Ronon?"

"I'm not sure," he said through a tight throat. "I know it was one of us though."

"Why would you think that?" McKay's eyes darted amongst the men around him as a wave of tension ran through him. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I'd know the sound of a P-90 anywhere, McKay," John said as he unclipped his weapon from his jacket and motioned a SO over from his station. "I need you to collect weapons from all of us. Lock up the sidearms and take an inventory of the ammo clips in the P-90s. I want to know whose weapons have been discharged. I want you to report your findings to Dr. McKay."

"Yes, Sir." The SO waved over the soldier he was posted with to assist him in gathering and marking all the weapons from Sheppard and Lorne's teams.

"Me?" Rodney pointed to himself with wide eyes. "Why – why me?"

"Rodney, I regret to inform you that you're gonna have to take charge of this investigation." John looked at the startled expression on McKay's face and held up a hand to stifle his protests before they came. "Everybody in the conference room now."

Rodney walked next to John in complete silence as they ascended the stairs and headed towards the conference room. "Colonel." He stopped John with a hand on his upper arm before they got to the door. "Shouldn't Elizabeth handle this instead of me? She is in charge, you know?" Rodney started snapping his fingers and pointed at John as an idea struck him. "Or maybe Colonel Caldwell?"

"The Daedalus isn't due for a week and Elizabeth is in the middle of this, Rodney. All of this is happening because of her." He reached into his pocket, withdrew the bloodstained note, and handed it to McKay to read. "This guy has been stalking her for months. He has left notes, gifts, and ventured into some personal items that made her uncomfortable."

"When she finally couldn't handle it anymore, she told me about it and handed over all the things he left her. He got pissed off about that and attacked her the same night." Sheppard thought McKay would be horrified by the information he was receiving but the resident genius looked downright furious. "Ronon found her in time before things got too bad but he got away."

"So that's why I hadn't seen her for the past couple of days until this morning." It was a statement not a question but Sheppard nodded anyways. Rodney's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched in anger. He fisted his hand around the note stained with Ronon's blood and nodded his head at John. "Go on."

"I assigned Ronon to protect her until I could track this guy down. I brought in Major Lorne to help me with the investigation. Elizabeth has been staying with Ronon in his quarters because this guy had broken into hers and she didn't feel safe there." Rodney raised the note and waved it in John's line of sight with an expectant look on his face. "They got involved, Rodney. They fell in love."

"So what this note says is true?" McKay looked surprised as John nodded his head. "Ronon and Elizabeth are…lovers. Huh." He rolled it around in his head for a moment before he indicated the open door to John. "After you, Colonel." Rodney stood where he was and tapped his comm link. "Radek."

"Yes, Rodney."

"I need you to join me in the conference room," he whispered to the Czech scientist.

"Rodney, I'm right in the middle of an experiment…"

"Radek, it is important! Ronon's been shot, all the suspects are soldiers including Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne, Elizabeth is the main target for this mad man, and now I'm in charge," he rambled out nervously as he heard a slew of exclamations in Zelenka's native tongue come through his earpiece. "Radek, I need your help. I'm in way over my head here."

"I'm on my way, Rodney," his voice shook as he was already at a dead run when he heard Ronon had been shot.

"Oh, Radek?"

"Yes, Rodney?"

"If you tell anyone I said I need your help and that I'm over my head, I'll deny it to the end of time."

-----------------------------------------

"I see the bullet," Carson said as his nurse wiped the sweat from his brow. "Give me some more suction and get another unit of O started. He's still losing a lot of blood."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Thank God. The bloody thing just barely missed his liver." Carson extracted the bullet, dropped it in a tray, and turned back to his patient. "Get that bullet to whoever is handling this inquiry."

"What inquiry, Doctor Beckett?"

"That shell is from one of our weapons, lass. One of our own shot this lad and if I know Colonel Sheppard, he's already started the inquisition. Now go." The nurse nodded and scurried out of the operating room while Carson began to work on the damage to Ronon's gut. "We're still not out of the woods yet, Ronon, me lad. You hold on, son."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Gentlemen, this isn't my area of expertise but the first thing that comes to mind in trying to narrow down this list of unusual suspects is your whereabouts." Rodney glanced around the table at the sullen, quiet officers and felt an intense hatred for whomever he found had done this.

Under normal circumstances he would be horrified to be in this situation but these were not normal circumstances. This person stalked Elizabeth and physically attacked her. This person shot Ronon to punish Elizabeth for falling in love with him. Rodney had never considered himself a violent man but he would welcome the opportunity to see this person punished severely for the pain he has caused his friends.

"Can any of you provide an alibi for each other?" McKay looked at each of the men in turn and stopped when two of them raised their hands. "Lt. Ralston and Lt. Jones, right?"

"Yes, Dr. McKay," Lt. Ralston answered. "Jones and I were together when we heard the shot. We had met up after we finished the search of our grids and headed back to rendezvous with Colonel Sheppard and Ronon at the gate. We heard the shot and made the run within a minute and half. Cole was already there when we arrived."

"So you and Lt. Jones can vouch for each other and clear Lt. Cole as well?"

"Yes, Sir."

Rodney looked at Jones and Cole in turn and received nods from each of the men. "Okay." Rodney made a few notations on his laptop before he waved a hand towards the door. "You three may go." He never raised his gaze from his screen while they shuffled out of the conference room. "What about you four?"

"None of us were together until we reached Ronon, Dr. McKay," Morrison said as he stared at his bloody hands on the table. "And to be completely honest, Sir, we were all close enough that any of us could have taken that shot, hung back a bit into the woods, and showed up at the same time to eliminate suspicion or the very least create confusion."

"Thank you for your candor, Lieutenant." Rodney's eyes rose from his screen even though he kept his head tilted down. His gaze pierced the top of the lieutenant's head until he felt the stare and looked up. "You do realize that is a very damning statement, don't you? It casts the possibility of guilt on any one of you."

"I do, Dr. McKay," Morrison replied as he glanced around the table before he looked back at Rodney. "However, it is the truth."

"Yes the truth. That is very important here, isn't it?" Rodney was winging it from here. He was pleased that he had eliminated three suspects by playing off of things he had seen on television but he was at a complete loss now. "Why didn't I pay more attention to those episodes of CSI?"

Lt. Myers had to force himself to cough to cover the smile when he heard the muffled utterance of the scientist. Rodney glanced at him from the corner of his eye and Myers was spared the words that were about to come his way from the enraged McKay when Dr. Zelenka hurried into the room.

"Rodney, I met up with Nurse Sanders on my way in," Radek gasped as he looked down at the tray in his hand. "She told me Dr. Beckett instructed her to give it to whoever was in charge of the investigation. I told her that was you." He held out the tray with a shaking hand and Rodney could hear something metallic roll around in it. "She gave me this."

McKay glanced into the silver tray and visibly blanched when he saw the bloody bullet. "Couldn't Carson have cleaned it up before he sent it to me?" He winced in disgust and swallowed heavily when he rationalized that it was his friend's blood that he was looking at. He took a deep breath, glanced up at the solemn look on Zelenka's face, and turned a hard gaze to the men at the table. "Colonel, you will correct me if I'm making the wrong decision?"

"Of course, McKay," John said with a curious look in his eye when he saw the resolve in Rodney's countenance.

Rodney nodded his head subtly as he slid his gaze around the table. "I am ordering you all confined to your quarters with armed guards posted at your doors." He didn't know what to expect from that statement but none of them argued so he continued. "I am also suspending all off world activity until this matter is resolved. All off world teams will be recalled to Atlantis immediately and I will lock out the controls to the Stargate."

"McKay, you can't do that." Lorne leaned forward with his forearms on the table and an urgent look on his face.

"Believe me, Major, I can do that and I will." Sweat broke out on Rodney's forehead. He was tense. He was angry. He was scared. He leaned forward and matched Lorne's posture as he ran with his anger. "I don't need to remind any of you that I am not military, Major. Colonel Caldwell isn't due for a week! The leader of this facility has been attacked and is not here to take command!"

"The two highest-ranking military officers of this base are under investigation for that attack and the attempted murder of a friend of mine! Nobody comes or goes from this base until this is settled!" Rodney rose from his chair, stood next to Zelenka, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Believe me I would prefer to go to the infirmary to check on Ronon but Dr. Zelenka and I will be meeting with the Airmen who are going over your weapons. Hopefully we will match it and get this over with."

"McKay…"

"Major, Dr. McKay is right." John was staring at his bloodstained hands that lay before him on the table. "Dr. Weir isn't able to function in a commanding role right now and Dr. McKay isn't qualified to run military operations. His decision to recall the off world teams and suspend gate travel is the best course of action to take in this situation."

"Oh thank God," Rodney whispered a little too loudly. He cleared his throat and stood a little taller to cover his slip of the tongue that undermined his decisive speech.

John pretended he didn't hear Rodney's comment and glanced up at the others as he tried to scrub Ronon's blood from his flesh. "Dr. McKay knows full well he can't afford for any emergencies to arise off world while Elizabeth is out of commission and Major Lorne and myself are under investigation. The line of command in this base is crippled and he made the right call." He glanced over to Rodney and nodded his head. "Continue please, Dr. McKay."

"Thank you, Colonel," Rodney said with a nod before he glanced at the collective in the room and tapped his earpiece. "I need 8 SOs to report to the conference room immediately."

A few seconds later, the doors glided sideways and the eight armed men entered the room. "Well that was punctual," Rodney said in surprise until a quick elbow from Radek brought back his commanding tone. "I want these four men confined to their quarters with 2 of you posted at each door. None of them are allowed to leave under any circumstances without clearance from me first. Am I understood?"

They looked to their commanding officer for an explanation or an order. John nodded his head slowly as he looked over each of them. "Dr. McKay is in charge of this facility and all military and civilian personnel in it until Dr. Weir says otherwise. You will follow his orders to the letter."

"Yes, Sir," they said in unison and paired off behind each officer at the table. Morrison and Myers both stood and were escorted out by their guards. Sheppard and Lorne remained seated for a moment in stunned silence.

"Rodney!"

"Carson?" Rodney touched his earpiece as a sense of dread filled him when he heard the urgency in doctor's tone. "What is it?"

"Rodney, we're losing him!" Carson's brogue was deep as he spoke quickly. "Get a clamp on that artery now," he yelled at one of his staff while his comm link was still open. "He's losing blood faster than I can get it into him!"

"What is it, Rodney?" John shot to his feet when he saw sheer panic enter his friend's suddenly white face. "McKay!"

Rodney's eyes shot to John's and he shook his head in shock. "Carson says Ronon…is dying."

"Damn it!" John felt sick to his stomach with helplessness. "Rodney, I need to go to the infirmary!" He saw the change in McKay immediately. The shock and sadness fled his face and gave way to full-blown suspicion and anger. If the situation weren't so dire, Sheppard would have told him he was impressed. "Please, Rodney."

"Escort Colonel Sheppard to the infirmary," Rodney told the guards assigned to John. "Make sure he doesn't leave your sight."

"Thanks, McKay." John moved towards the door with his escorts in tow. He stopped beside the unusually quiet scientist and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You might want to contact Teyla. She's guarding Elizabeth." Rodney nodded his head without looking at John. "I think it would be best if she told her and gets her to the infirmary as quick as possible."

"Yes, of course." Rodney cleared his throat and tilted his head at the SOs. "You should hurry." Sheppard nodded his head and rushed out of the conference room. Rodney ran a tired hand over his face and focused on Lorne as he rose from the table. "Major, you were assisting Colonel Sheppard with his investigation into this man who attacked Dr. Weir, correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to need you to come with us to the lab." Rodney began to snap his fingers excitedly as a thought came to him. He pointed to the SOs and gave Radek a slight shove to get him moving. "I need you to escort Major Lorne to the lab where the weapons were taken. Radek, go with them. I'll be right behind you."

"Yes, Sir," the SOs answered. They waited for Lorne to move ahead before they followed him. Zelenka nodded grimly at Rodney before he turned and walked behind the 3 men.

"Teyla," Rodney said as he closed his eyes in dread.

"Yes, Rodney."

"I've got some bad news." He took a deep breath and proceeded to inform his teammate of everything that had just transpired.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Secret Admirer 

**Author: Angelsdee aka Dee Dee**

**Date: 10/12/06**

**Chapter: 9/?**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth**

**Archiving: My LJ, SupernaturalAtlantis, Rare GateShip One LJ, Atlantica, Elizabeth/Ronon LJ, RDFever LJ, WRFever, and RDFever**

**Warnings: Violence, Stalking, Explicit Sex, Torture**

**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic but I sure like to play with them.**

Summary: This is in response to Carol's Challenge #9 on the WRFever Group. An obsessive admirer stalks Elizabeth and Ronon takes it upon himself to keep her safe.

Teyla excused herself from Elizabeth's presence and wandered into Ronon's sitting room as she listened to a very detailed recitation of all the events that had taken place in the past several hours. The last thing he told her was the urgency of telling Elizabeth about Ronon's condition and getting her to the infirmary in case the worst happened and his time ran out.

She sat heavily on the sofa and buried her face in her hands as her tears overcame her.

Ronon had survived an impossible life when they met him. He finally had found some peace and happiness during his time in Atlantis after spending so long closed off from everyone around him. He found love with a woman who loved him back with equal passion.

'_By the Ancestors, this is so unfair. How can you be so cruel as to take him now?'_ Her silent sobs continued for a minute more before she tried to get her emotions under control. She had to be brave for Ronon and Elizabeth's sake. As it turns out, she didn't accomplish that fast enough.

"Teyla?"

She raised her tear-stained face, saw Elizabeth standing a few feet from her, and silently cursed that the woman had excelled so well in her training.

Teyla never even heard her approach.

"What is it?" Elizabeth's brow furrowed in concern when she saw the young woman crying and a sudden spike of fear ran through her. She felt the hair rise on the nape of her neck and instinctively wrapped her arms around her midsection. Something horrible had happened. She could feel it twist like a knife through her gut.

Teyla rose slowly from the sofa and moved to stand before the distraught woman. She could sense by her demeanor that Elizabeth could feel that something was wrong with Ronon. She looked like she wasn't comfortable in his room any longer. "Elizabeth," Teyla said softly as she looked up into her eyes that were quickly filling with tears of her own.

"It's Ronon, isn't it?" Elizabeth began to shake and backed away from Teyla running her hands over her arms. "I can feel it. Something has happened to Ronon!"

"He's in the infirmary," Teyla whispered as she moved to grab Elizabeth's upper arms to steady her. "He's in surgery, Elizabeth." Teyla tried to support the weeping woman's weight as they both crumbled to their knees. She pulled her into an embrace and rocked her back and forth while she sobbed uncontrollably. "Elizabeth, I've been instructed to escort you to the infirmary as quickly as possible."

"How bad is it, Teyla?" Elizabeth pulled back and watched the tears flow freely down Teyla's face. She saw her swallow hard and avert her gaze to the floor as she helped Elizabeth to her feet. "Teyla?"

"Dr. McKay said we should hurry," Teyla replied with a choked voice as she looked up into Elizabeth's eyes. "He might not have much time."

-----------------------------------------

By the time John arrived at the infirmary, Carson was just closing Ronon up and nurses were gathering blood soaked clothes and swabs from the floor. He stood outside the door to the operating room and clenched his eyes when the sight of Ronon's unusually pale skin became too much to bear.

'_I failed him.'_ John leaned his forehead against the glass and shook his head in misery. _'I failed them both.'_ He staggered back a few feet numb with the pain. Awareness came to him when a hand appeared on his shoulder to steady him. He glanced back as one of his guards slid a chair up behind him with his free hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Colonel," the man said in sympathy before he returned to attention.

John slumped boneless into the chair and rubbed his eyes. He was so tired that he felt weary to his soul. He couldn't remember the last time he slept and was sure it wouldn't come to him soon after this day. He was responsible for the safety of these people yet he failed one of the very friends he told Teyla he'd do anything for. Ronon was like a little brother to him and he was lying in there barely holding on to life.

He leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs and covered his face with his hands. John Sheppard did not like the feeling of helplessness and found he was wallowing in it. His eyes snapped open and all he could see was red. He jerked his hands away from his face as his gaze narrowed on the stains covering his flesh. _'Ronon's blood.'_

The SOs startled when Colonel Sheppard shot out of his chair and walked hurriedly through the infirmary. "Colonel?" Hands went instinctively to their sidearms as they followed their commanding officer through the medical staff. "Sir, where are you going?" People seemed to appear en masse out of nowhere and the distance between them and their quarry grew. "Colonel, we have our orders!"

Weapons were drawn and aimed ahead as he was barely in sight.

Random cries of fear filled the room as staff were either pushed to the side or dropped to the ground to get out of the line of fire.

Their prisoner was now in view.

He had his back to them as he leaned over the sink and viciously scrubbed his hands. The SOs exchanged a look, holstered their weapons, and closed the distance to within 5 feet. "I don't know about you but I feel like an asshole," one whispered to the other and received a nod in response.

John watched the water that fell from his hands. It started with a red tint, turned to fuscia, faded to pink, and finally ran clear. Without a word or glance to anyone, he moved to the supply lockers and pulled out a set of scrubs. He turned to place them on a bed and began to strip off his jacket. He angrily threw the bloodstained article into a trash bin, pulled his t-shirt over his head, and it quickly found itself amongst the rest of the waste.

His guard detail quickly realized that their Colonel was so determined to discard his bloody clothing that he was completely unaware of the surrounding staff. One of them moved forward, grabbed the privacy curtain, and pulled it partially closed. He and his companion stood in the open area to block anyone's view as their Colonel changed into his scrubs.

A few moments later, the curtain was slapped aside and John Sheppard walked back to his seat outside of Ronon's room. He slumped down into it heavily, cast a quick glance at his guards, and crossed his arms over his chest. He returned his focus to Carson and blinked his eyes when his vision clouded over. It was a matter of minutes later; he lost his fight against his exhaustion and fell asleep with his chin resting on his chest.

------------------------------------------

"How are you coming along with the inspection of the weapons?" Rodney pointed at one of the Airmen who were checking the magazines of each rifle as he hurried into the lab.

"We should have something for you within the next half hour, Dr. McKay," he replied as he cataloged his findings on one P-90.

"You can skip the checks on Ralston, Jones, and Cole's weapons since they've been cleared. Focus your attention on Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, Lt. Morrison, and Lt. Myers' weapons. That should make this go faster," he didn't wait for a response as he joined Lorne and Zelenka at the table. "Major, I'm sure you know we don't have a forensics lab on this base. We've never had a need for one until now."

"Yes, McKay," Lorne sighed in frustration as he leaned back in his chair, "I'm aware of that."

"So it falls to Dr. Zelenka and myself to use our knowledge of the city's systems to determine who our culprit is," Rodney keyed up his laptop, accessed a few files, and glanced at Zelenka before they turned to Lorne. "You were helping Colonel Sheppard with the investigation into Elizabeth's stalker, correct?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me the details pertaining to where these items were left and how Elizabeth was attacked?" Rodney held his fingers over the keyboard and waited for Lorne to reiterate. "Anytime would be good, Major. Now is preferred."

"I was told the items were found in her office and quarters," Lorne began uncomfortably. "Colonel Sheppard said that Dr. Weir had been drugged into unconsciousness and that Ronon found her blindfolded, groggy, and terrified on the south pier."

"So our suspect has the ability to access her quarters and not look out of place in her office or the infirmary," Zelenka questioned Lorne and received a nod in response. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Major, but that sounds like it narrows down our list of four suspects to you and Colonel Sheppard."

"I would have to agree with that assessment, Doctor," Lorne said as he clasped his hands on the table. "I cannot see Morrison or Myers entering those areas without being questioned."

"Did you discharge your weapon while you were off-world, Major?" McKay asked as he focused on his laptop.

"Yes," he said without hesitation and both Doctors present glanced up at him. "I did discharge my P-90."

---------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth ran into the infirmary and made a straight line for the door to the operating room. Teyla was right on her heels. John shot out of his chair when he saw her pass and moved to intercept her. "Elizabeth, no," he said as he pinned her arms to her side by wrapping his around her upper body. "You can't go in there right now." She struggled against his hold on the verge of hysterics to get to her love. "Elizabeth," John whispered in her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "calm down and let Carson do his job."

"John," she said brokenly. He felt the fight leave her body and turned her into his embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He's strong, Elizabeth," he said as he stroked her hair and back in a comforting gesture. "He's strong and he's stubborn. I know he'll pull through."

"What happened?" Her voice caught on each word with her heart-wrenching sobs.

"Someone shot him," he whispered in her ear and was startled to feel her go rigid in his arms.

She pulled back with a furious glare in her eyes that made John nervous. He had only seen that insane anger in one other person before and he was currently lying on an operating table. "Who…the…fuck…shot…him?" Each word was enunciated and her voice reverberated around the infirmary grabbing everyone's attention. "Was it him? Did he do this to Ronon because of me?"

"Elizabeth," John trailed off and the pained expression on his face told him all she needed to know.

"Oh my God," she choked out again as her emotions ran wild within her. She covered her eyes with a shaking hand and tremors wracked her body with her silent tears. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Elizabeth, I know he'll pull through," John said as he took her by the shoulders.

"It's my fault," she cried. "It will be my fault if he…if he," she couldn't bring herself to say the words and collapsed forward into John's waiting arms. He picked her up and moved to sit on the chair he had once occupied with her cradled in his lap. "John, if he…"

"He won't, Elizabeth," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her trembling form.

"Excuse me," Carson said as he walked out of the operating room. He saw John holding a sobbing Elizabeth before he stepped out and could now see Teyla standing off to the side crying silently. All three of them stepped forward with hopeful expressions on their saddened faces and willed him to say something positive. "I thought you would like an update on the lad's condition," he said wearily.

"Carson," John said carefully, afraid if he even spoke to loud, he would make the outcome a disaster, "how is he?"

"I managed to stabilize him," he said as he ran the back of his hand across his forehead. "The bullet just barely and I mean barely missed his liver. He lost quite a bit of blood and it was touch and go for a while there. I can tell you this much," he said as he pulled off his surgical gloves and tossed them in the trash, "whoever shot him wanted him to suffer."

"What do you mean, Carson?"

"The abdomen is probably the worst place to get shot and still be alive after, lass," he said to Teyla. "That kind of wound bleeds a lot. It is painful and death is slow to come if you can't get medical attention immediately."

"Can we see him?" John asked as he looked past Carson into the room.

"He is still unconscious from the anesthetic but one of you may go in for a minute," Carson said as he stepped to the side and held open the door. "Don't be long. The lad needs all the rest he can get."

"Elizabeth, why don't you," John was cut off in mid-sentence as his CO walked into the room and Carson closed the door behind her. "Okay, I guess that settles that and we'll wait out here."

John retook his seat and one of his escorts pulled up a chair for Teyla. "Here you go, ma'am," he said and gave her a grim smile.

"Thank you, Corporal," she said softly as she dried her eyes and sat next to John. "This is going to be very difficult for them," she whispered as she leaned her shoulder against his, "she will harbor this blame no matter what anyone says, including Ronon, and could possibly distance herself from him out of guilt."

"The thought crossed my mind," he said in a low tone as he watched Elizabeth slowly work up the nerve to approach Ronon's bedside.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She stood just inside the room running her hands over her chilled bare arms as her tear-filled eyes ran the length of his still form. Elizabeth's gaze moved from the IV in his arm to the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. _'Oh Ronon, I'm so sorry,'_ she edged closer to the side of the bed and hesitantly reached out for his hand.

When her touch met his cool skin, she pulled back as if she had been burned. _'You're so cold,'_ her eyes clenched shut when she thought of the fire his body usually held. Every time he had ever touched her, she felt like she would melt from the contact. Every time he held her, she felt like she was engulfed in an inferno.

His beautiful eyes were closed so she couldn't drown in their hazel depths. There were dark circles under them now and his golden skin had lost its luster. His chest was slowly rising and falling as he drew in breath. His heartbeat on the monitor wasn't the same strong rhythm that vibrated through her when she was burrowed into his body in their bed.

It was a surrealistic nightmare come true. _'It's my fault, Ronon,'_ Elizabeth backed away from the bed shaking her head in misery. Tears streamed down her cheeks and tremors quaked through her as she held her clenched hands over her eyes. The horrible vision did not vanish from her sight when she looked upon him again, _'I'm so sorry, my love.'_

Unable to face the pain she had brought upon the man who had stolen her heart and soul, she turned and bolted out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Elizabeth," John said as he grabbed her arm when she tried to escape the infirmary. He swung her around by her momentum and took the crying woman into his embrace.

"I can't be here, John," she whispered brokenly into his chest, "I can't see him like that." She gazed up into his green eyes with pleading in her own, "I can't...knowing it's because of me."

"I can't let you leave by yourself," he said as he shook his head, "it isn't safe for you to be alone."

"Then come with me if you insist but I have to get out of here," she sniffled as she wiped her hand across her eyes.

"I have a couple of escorts here that will have to come along," he looked over his shoulder briefly before he returned his gaze to her confused face. "Elizabeth, I gave command to Rodney."

"Why?"

"Well," he said uncomfortably as he ran a hand over the back of his head, "we have narrowed down the list of suspects who could have shot Ronon to four of us on the off-world mission."

"What do you mean us?" She took a step back out of his embrace and narrowed her eyes on him curiously.

"There were only four of us in the vicinity of Ronon when the shot rang out," he said a little louder as he rubbed his forehead. Carson, Teyla, and Elizabeth all stared at him with furrowed brows waiting for him to speak. "Lt. Morrison, Lt. Myers, Major Lorne, and myself were the only people close enough to have done it."

"Why do you think it was one of you to begin with?"

"Dr. Weir," Carson spoke up as he turned towards her, "the bullet I removed from Ronon was from one of our P-90s and it could only have been fired by one of the men on the off-world mission. As you well know, there is no way someone could go through the gate without a record of it. It was definitely one of the lads Colonel Sheppard mentioned."

"I couldn't keep command of Atlantis while I am a suspect, Elizabeth," he said as she turned disbelieving eyes on him, "so I put Rodney in charge and he has taken over the investigation. Surprisingly, he's done really well and eliminated three of the seven suspects right off the bat and he assigned armed SOs for the rest of us until you say otherwise."

"One of our own," she muttered to herself before her head snapped up and she focused on John's guards. "You're dismissed."

"Elizabeth, I don't think you should do that until I've officially been cleared," John said as he took her by the shoulders and bent his knees so he could look her in the eyes. "We should play this by the book and let Rodney finish his investigation."

"John, you would never hurt Ronon or me," she said with conviction as she straightened up with her resolve. "You are my best friend and the notion that you could do something like this is ridiculous." She glanced back at the guards and nodded her head, "I said you're dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison before they turned and left the infirmary.

"Now," she said as she turned her eyes that were quickly filling with tears back to John, "will you please get me out of here?"

"Sure," he said with a sad smile and took her by the shoulders. "Teyla, will you stay here and let us know the second his condition changes or he wakes up?"

"Of course, John," she said softly and took up her vigil in the chair outside Ronon's door.

---------------------------------------------------

They walked arm in arm throughout the corridors of the city never speaking a word. John let Elizabeth reconcile her emotional turmoil in silence and consigned himself to being there as a source of support.

He followed her lead as she wandered through the city with a destination in the back of her mind. She never raised her eyes from the floor beneath her feet as she strode to the beginning of her nightmare. His gaze slid to her face as she walked to the end of the South pier and sat down, as she remained deep in thought.

"Why are we here?" She turned her tear-stained face towards him and looked at him with a desolate gaze. "Of all the places in the city, why would you choose this place to come to after what happened here?"

"I have no place left in the city, John. He has taken everything from me," her voice cracked as a sob escaped her throat and she threw herself into his arms. "I might as well come to one place that offered me the most peace at one point if I had to make the choice."

He pulled her to sit across his lap as she buried her face in his neck. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he whispered as he turned his face into her hair, "the last thing I ever wanted was to fail you."

"You've never failed me, John," she cried softly as she trembled in his tight embrace, "you're the only person I could ever count on since we got here." She pulled her head back until they were scant inches apart and gazed deep into his eyes. "I've never told you how much I rely on your strength," she swallowed heavily as his eyes danced over hers. "There were so many times that I didn't think I could handle this assignment but you stood beside me always unwavering in your trust of me. I really believe that I worked so hard so I wouldn't betray your faith in me."

They sat in silence.

Two sets of green eyes bore into each other for a few minutes until Elizabeth's went wide when John brushed a soft kiss across her lips. "John," she gasped as she grabbed his shoulders and held him slightly away from her, "what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he lowered his eyes from her intense gaze. "I know this is completely wrong considering the circumstances," he said sadly as he looked back at her beautiful face, "but I've wanted to do that for so long. I'm not good with talking about my feelings, Elizabeth, and I know when Ronon is better the two of you will be inseparable again but just once I'd like to know what it's like."

"What it's like?" she asked curiously.

"What it's like to kiss you," he said as his hand cupped her cheek. He registered the lost look on her face as her misery threatened to consume her but the desperate need for comfort and reassurance beckoned in her eyes. "Please, Elizabeth," he said in a desolate tone that reflected his own pain and pulled her face closer to his, "just once let me feel what it's like."

The war of emotions raging within her sapped her will to fight and John saw her surrender to the strength of his need. Tears poured endlessly from her eyes and she trembled uncontrollably as he pulled her to him. Her guilt and ultimate sorrow reflected in her eyes as they stared into each other's green depths as his lips molded to hers.

Elizabeth allowed her lids to close as John kissed her. There had been a time that she entertained the notion of what it would be like to be romantically involved with him. They seemed to dance around the edges of falling for each other but their duty always interfered with what they both seemed to want.

She knew this was wrong.

It was unthinkable and completely inexcusable to be kissing John Sheppard while the love of her life was lying in a hospital bed. But she desperately needed to draw on the only well of strength she had known before Ronon to survive the agony within her.

Elizabeth continued to silently weep as his mouth intimately caressed her quivering lips. John was the one soul who pulled at her heartstrings from the moment they met. Ronon captivated her every sense when she thought about him. An uneasy feeling swept through her when she felt the tip of John's finger trace over her cheek, down her slender throat, and stop at the beginning of her cleavage.

Her eyes snapped open and she broke his gentle kiss when she pulled back to look at him.

He gave her a lazy smile as he tilted his head in curiosity. "What is it?" She shook her head no as she tried to figure out why his touch made every hair on her body stand on end. "Thanks, Elizabeth," he said in a hushed tone, "I know this was wrong but it's something that I've wanted to do if only once to satisfy my curiosity at what could have been. You know what I mean?"

She nodded her head slowly as she narrowed her eyes on the horizon over his shoulder. Something was nagging at the back of her mind that she couldn't quite put her finger on until he retraced the same path along her skin with his touch. "What's wrong?" She swallowed heavily as she shook her head and gave him a slight smile.

"It's nothing," she said softly as she composed herself and rose to her feet, "I guess I feel guilty for doing this while Ronon is lying in the infirmary because of me," she held out her hand and helped John to his feet. "Thank you, John. You're a good friend and you lifted a heavy weight from my heart, if only for a moment," she cleared her throat and backed away from him with a tight smile on her face. "I think we should head back."

"Sure," he nodded his head and moved to walk beside her suddenly rigid body. He could feel the tension coming off of her in waves from his place at her side. "Are you okay? I hope I didn't upset you," he began to ramble as he had to walk quickly to keep pace with her. "I mean I know you're going through a horrible experience right now but I hope you know I would never want to make it worse."

"I know that, John," she said nervously as she kept her eyes forward. "Believe me I know you only have my best interests in heart."

------------------------------------------------

"Major, you said that your team discharged their weapons because some of the local wildlife gave you some problems, right?" Rodney looked up from his laptop and saw Lorne nod his head in frustration. "I know you're getting sick of my repeated questions, Major, but please bear with me here. Radek," Rodney pointed at his screen so that his Czech companion could see what had caught his attention.

"Oh my God," Zelenka said with wide eyes as his head snapped to look at the worried expression on Rodney's face.

"Go check it out with the Airmen," Rodney said in a hurried tone and waited until Radek had run off before he turned a stunned face back to the screen. "Holy shit," he whispered as he held his forehead with his palm and rested his elbow on the table.

"What is it, McKay?" Lorne furrowed his brow at the look of shock on the scientist's face and cleared his throat when he didn't get a response. "McKay!" Rodney's eyes snapped to his when his name was yelled and Lorne could swear he looked like he was going to be sick. "What did you find?"

"You didn't have any run-ins with any local residents of the planet, did you?" McKay's expression had turned fearful as he stared at him with horror in his eyes.

"There weren't any residents on that planet, only wildlife. Why?"

"You didn't dial Atlantis and ask for assistance," Rodney didn't ask but stated in a near frantic tone.

"No, I didn't call Atlantis and ask for help against some wild dogs," Lorne said with a confused and irritated look. "Why are you asking? What the hell is going on?"

His questions went unanswered as Radek came rushing up to the table and nodded his head at Rodney. "There was a round missing from his clip," he said in a rush. "What are we going to do?"

"Will you two stop ignoring me and tell me what the hell is going on?" Lorne rose from his chair in a fit of anger and it toppled over behind him.

"The logs of Atlantis show that you never dialed here asking for assistance on your off-world mission," Rodney held up his hand when Lorne was about to reiterate that he had already mentioned that. "Colonel Sheppard's log says that he took his team through the gate after receiving a distress call from you."

"What?" A look of pure shock crossed Lorne's face as he looked between the two scientists.

"The Airmen have also found that Colonel Sheppard discharged one round from his P-90," Radek told the Major when he opened his mouth to suggest some kind of weak explanation. "That fact coupled with the false entry log and Colonel Sheppard's ability to access Dr. Weir's office and quarters, Ronon's quarters, and the infirmary leaves no doubt in our minds, Major."

The three men went silent for a few moments until the doors to the lab slid open. Rodney's anxiety shot through the roof when the SOs he assigned to John walked into the room. "What are you doing here?" He virtually yelled as he shot out of his chair, "why aren't you guarding Colonel Sheppard as I ordered?"

"Dr. Weir dismissed us, Dr. McKay," one of the men answered the high-strung scientist. "Colonel Sheppard said we were to follow your orders unless she said otherwise."

"Son of a bitch," Rodney muttered as he tapped his comm. link. "Teyla!"

"Yes, Rodney," came the Athosian woman's saddened voice over the open comm.

"Where is Colonel Sheppard?"

"He took Dr. Weir for a walk when she became too upset to remain in the infirmary," she said curiously when she heard the panicked tone in his voice. "What is the matter, Rodney?"

"Teyla, listen very closely," Rodney said as he moved over to a city sensor panel and began to type wildly into the console. "I need you to arm yourself with a stunner and take Colonel Sheppard into custody. I'm looking up their coordinates now."

"What is going on, Rodney?" Teyla's brow furrowed with worry as something gnawed at her stomach. "Why do you want me to take John into custody?"

"He's the one, Teyla," Rodney exclaimed loudly as his fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard. "Don't ask me why or how but he is the one that has been stalking Elizabeth and he shot Ronon."

"Are you sure?"

"We have absolutely no doubts but a lot of questions," he said as he pulled up their location on the screen. "They are just leaving the South pier! Get there quickly!" He tapped his earpiece to end the conversation and turned to Lorne. "Major, grab a stunner and get there as fast as you can to back her up."

"I'm gone," he said as he ran towards one of the Airmen, took the stunner from his outstretched hand, and bolted out the door.

"Carson," Rodney said as he opened a comm. to the infirmary.

"Aye, Rodney," he replied as he watched Teyla rush out of the infirmary.

"How's Ronon doing?"

"The anesthesia just wore off and the lad is calling for Dr. Weir in his delirium," he said as he quickly glanced at his patient. "Despite the fact that the lad was just at death's door, he is trying to get up and swears she is in danger."

"She is in danger, Carson, from Colonel Sheppard," Rodney said as he kept a close eye on the life signs on the screen. "I don't know why but he is the one that attacked Elizabeth and shot Ronon."

"Oh my God," Carson whispered as he ran through his mind and remembered a few discussions he had with the Colonel. "Rodney, I don't know if this is relevant but Colonel Sheppard had been complaining about his inability to sleep during the last couple of exams I gave him. He also says that injury he got on his arm from that plant on PX3-557 has been itching. He checked out alright during the initial exam so I thought it was just healing slowly but now I wonder."

"Carson," Rodney cut off his rambling and held his head between his hands as he saw how far away the nearest help for Elizabeth was, "you'll get your chance to figure out the mystery. I need you to make sure Ronon is secure where he is and get to the brig."

"I'm on my way."

-----------------------------------------------------

John turned his eyes towards Elizabeth as she began to pull ahead of him on their walk through the unoccupied areas near the South pier. She had yet to speak another word to him and seemed to be incredibly uncomfortable. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her curiously as she slowed to a halt when she sensed he was no longer moving.

"You've figured it out, haven't you?" She kept her back towards him as he slowly moved up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, she tensed from his touch and he felt it. He leaned his head forward so that his mouth was next to her ear. "You know it's me and not Sheppard."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered as she clenched her eyes.

"Don't play games with me, Elizabeth," he said softly in her ear, "I gave myself away when I touched you. You remembered it from the last time we were here and broke our sweet kiss. I told you I would make you mine," he said as he moved his head to her other shoulder, "and I even took the alien out of the equation."

The mere mention of Ronon's current condition sparked a fire within her and she slowly opened her eyes as pure fury engulfed her entire being. In a blur of motion, she reached over her shoulder, wrapped her hands around his head, and hip-tossed him over her to the floor.

She focused on the body of her best friend and tormentor. She wanted to make him pay for the pain he had caused but it was John's body. She weighed her options for a split second before she took off running. She heard his laughter as she rounded a corner and tried to increase the distance between them.

"Elizabeth!" She heard his voice echo around her as she ran. He was on his feet and closing quickly. "This is pointless, Elizabeth. I told you I'd own you," the voice resonated off the walls as she looked for a place to hide when she rationalized that she couldn't outrun him. "I said I can get to you no matter where you were."

She found a place between some debris that was left behind after the last attack by the Wraith and slipped into the crevice. _'How could it be John?'_ Her mind was assaulted by questions as she attempted to control her breathing. _'He's my best friend. How could he do this to me? How could he shoot Ronon?'_ She melted into the shadows of the fallen wall when she heard him near. _'What the hell did he mean you know it's me and not Sheppard?'_

All the questions fled her mind when a hand clamped on to her forearm and pulled her into the clearing. She struggled against his hold as he dragged her to the center of the room and soon found the air rushing from her lungs as he slammed her to the floor. Her eyes clenched from the impact and when she opened them the face of her best friend was smiling lasciviously at her.

"Did you miss me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Secret Admirer 

**Author: Angelsdee aka Dee Dee**

**Date: 12/03/06**

**Chapter: 10/?**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth**

**Archiving: My LJ, Atlantica, Elizabeth/Ronon LJ, RDFever LJ, WRFever, and RDFever**

**Warnings: Violence, Stalking, Explicit Sex, Torture**

**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic but I sure like to play with them.**

Summary: This is in response to Carol's Challenge #9 on the WRFever Group. An obsessive admirer stalks Elizabeth and Ronon takes it upon himself to keep her safe.

The impact with the floor left spots dancing before her eyes. Her head was throbbing and her back ached with pain but she struggled to focus as she felt his weight settle across her midsection. This was a nightmare come to life as she blearily looked at her best friend who was straddling her body.

"John," she slurred as she brought a hand to the back of her head, "why are you doing this?"

"Because I can, Elizabeth," he said with a slight laugh and she clenched her eyes when she heard John's voice take so much joy in her pain.

"This isn't you," she sobbed softly as tears leaked from her closed eyes. "John Sheppard would never hurt me," her whispered voice said it like a mantra. "You aren't him."

"That's where you're wrong, Elizabeth," he said in a way that sounded more like his normal self. "I'm very much John despite what I told you earlier," he said as he ran a hand over her cheek, "it's just the part of him that you know isn't in the pilot's seat right now."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she choked back a sob. "You're John but not John. What the hell does that mean?"

"I can't explain it to you, Elizabeth, because I'm not real clear how I got loose but I can definitely tell you that I'm John Sheppard," he said as he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "the part of him that feels all his repressed feelings and wants and he wanted you, Elizabeth. He has wanted you for a long time but let his duty and insecurities stop him from taking what he wanted. He might think his affection for Teyla is where his mind is focused now but he has never released his desire for you." His hand drifted down her throat, over her upper chest, and settled between her sports bra clad breasts. "Now that I'm free I can express what he wants."

Elizabeth kept her eyes closed tight when she felt his hand move to the strap of her bra. He wrapped his fingers around it and began to lower it over her shoulder when fury burned through her like a raging inferno. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, placed her hands on his hips as she arched her back and shifted his momentum forward. John catapulted over her head, ripping the strap of her bra as he went. Elizabeth bolted to her feet, stomped on his midsection hard before she turned and ran.

John clutched his sore gut and rolled on the floor for a moment before he got to his feet. By the time he got his bearings, the lights went out in the section of the city that they occupied and plunged them into darkness. He made his way over to the control panel and found the crystals smashed to pieces but Elizabeth was nowhere in the vicinity.

She had silently made her way to the other side of the room and hid behind a support column. Without a second thought, she removed her exercise shoes and socks and padded the perimeter in silence. Her initial instinct was to disorient John by killing the lights. She knew it was pointless to run to nearest exit because he would undoubtedly catch her before she affected her escape. Hopefully with this distraction, she would be able to double back and get away using the stealth tactics that Ronon had taught her.

She focused on controlling her breathing so she wouldn't give her position away. The only way she achieved this was to think of reuniting with her lover, Ronon. When she felt sufficiently calm, she closed her eyes and opened her senses to her surroundings. She could vaguely hear the sound of John's military boots against the floor a fair distance from her hiding place.

He was using his own military stealth tactics for search and capture and she had to remind herself that he was the professional here but she was taught by the dirtiest player in the game. She walked on the balls of her feet around the perimeter of the room stopping behind each support column to get a read on John's position. The door was within 20 ft but she was hesitant to move because her stalker had gone completely silent.

"You can't hide from me, Elizabeth," his voice resounded around the room and caused her to hold her breath. "You tried to hide with the alien and that didn't work," the echo seemed to come at her from all directions and she shrank against the column in despair. "I found you in his quarters. The room reeked of sex and the two of you were going at it in the shower but I took him out of the picture."

Her teeth gritted when he referred to Ronon as an alien and the callous tone to his voice when he said he had taken Ronon out of the equation. "Do you want to hear all the nasty details, Elizabeth?" Her eyes began to mist over as she thought about Ronon's pale form lying in the infirmary. He was there because of his love of her. "I snuck up on Atlantis' greatest tracker and hunter on shot him while he was undoubtedly distracted with thoughts of you."

Elizabeth clenched her eyes and tears cascaded down her face. "You should've seen your mighty protector writhing on the ground in agony." Her eyes snapped open from the taunt and dead calm washed through her body only to be replaced by intense anger. "It was positively priceless to see him like that." She searched her immediate surroundings without moving an inch and spied a four-foot pipe nearby. She listened closely to determine his position, "he cried your name as he lay there bleeding," she moved with determination to retrieve the staff-like weapon as fury flooded her system and walked out into the open. "There you are," she heard from behind her.

Her body obstructed the view of the pipe as she held it parallel against her. As soon as she felt him move within a few feet of her, she whirled around striking him across his midsection. He doubled over and she brought the staff up to catch him under his chin before she backed away.

"You've learned the lessons the alien taught you well, Elizabeth," he coughed out as he struggled to regain his breath.

"I learned this from a different alien," she said as she struck both of his shoulders in quick succession, "and stop calling him alien," she yelled as she used the staff to sweep his feet out from under him. She moved to stand beside him and held the end of the pipe to his Adam's apple as she glared down at him. "I want John back," she panted in anger and yelled, "now!"

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" he gasped as he looked up at her. "Don't you like my uninhibited side? Can you tell me truthfully that you never wanted me like I wanted you?"

"I did," she whispered, "but it was John that I wanted. The John I knew and still love not this side of him that he shielded me from."

"Don't you think he would've released this side of him if you ever took your relationship to a sexual level? Inhibitions are set free during those moments of passion," he smiled up at her when her brow furrowed and she shook her head no. "You would've seen me eventually."

"I doubt it. John would never hurt me like you have," she said with a choked voice before she cleared her throat and steadied herself. "That is all irrelevant now. Our time has passed and I have someone that I love now."

"About that," he said with an eerie grin before his arm struck out and pulled one of her legs out from under her. She toppled to the floor as he rolled on top of her and they wrestled for the staff until John managed to wrest it from her grasp. He tossed it aside, grabbed both of her struggling arms and pinned her wrists to the ground above her head in one hand. "He isn't good enough for you," he whispered as he ripped her bra into shreds.

Elizabeth screamed in her mind when his touch went to her breasts, fondling both and pinching her nipples. She kept repeating the mantra in her head that this wasn't John; it wasn't her best friend that was touching her like a would-be rapist would. His hand grasped one of her breasts as he leaned forward and dragged his tongue over the other nipple. Panic began to rise within her when she felt his hand creep down her abdomen and grip the waistband of her shorts.

"No," she screamed at the top of her lungs and focused on his eyes when his head snapped up. "John," she cried, "please don't do this…please…" He grinned his usual boyish grin at her before his body began to spasm and he collapsed on top of her unconscious. Her eyes darted around as his weight pinned her to the floor and a sense of relief washed through her when Lorne and Teyla rushed to her side.

"Elizabeth," Teyla said as she rolled John's body off of her and moved to pull her into an embrace to cover her nudity from the Major, "are you alright?"

"I am now," she sniffled as she buried her face in Teyla's neck and cried. Lorne glanced down at his unconscious commanding officer before he turned his attention to the women. Teyla was rocking the near hysterical leader of the Atlantis expedition gently in her arms. He heard Elizabeth keep repeating, "it wasn't John," over and over again. He had briefly seen her state of undress when Sheppard was rolled off of her and unbuttoned his jacket when he heard a whispered "thank you" come from the Doctor.

"Ma'am," Lorne said and met her sad eyes when she glanced up at him, "maybe you should put this on and go to the infirmary to get checked over."

She glanced at his outstretched arm to see him offering his jacket. "Thank you, Major," she said as she reached over Teyla's shoulder to take it and slipped it on. "I appreciate you coming to the rescue," she whispered as she wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. "How did you know?"

"McKay figured it out, Ma'am," Lorne said as he bent to secure his Colonel's hands in a thick plastic tie. "He sent me here and radioed Teyla as well. You owe the rescue to him," he said as he stood up and glanced down at the distraught leader of the outpost. "He also instructed me to take Colonel Sheppard to the brig where Dr. Beckett is waiting. Should I do as he says, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Major," Elizabeth nodded her head in a daze as she glanced at John's still form. "With Colonel Sheppard's training and experience, he is a danger that cannot be contained in the infirmary while Carson tries to find out what is wrong with him." She accepted a hand up from Lorne and grabbed Teyla's hand when she rose next to her. "Please see to it that Carson is safe as he conducts his examination." The women began to move away from John's body and Lorne could see his leader on the verge of a breakdown but fighting to hold it at bay with every ounce of willpower she could muster. "Major," Elizabeth stopped and looked back at him with barely restrained tears in her eyes, "I would like Dr. McKay to remain in charge of the city's operations until I am better suited to return to duty."

"Yes, Ma'am," he nodded his head as Teyla escorted her out of the room before he tapped his earpiece. "This is Major Lorne. I need a security detail to the South pier immediately." He waited for an affirmative response before he contacted one last person. "Dr. McKay?"

"Yes, Major?" came the rushed reply of the hyper scientist.

"Colonel Sheppard has been taken into custody, Sir," Lorne said with an amazing amount of respect in his voice.

"And Elizabeth?"

"Teyla is escorting her to the infirmary as we speak."

"Did he," Rodney began to ask but couldn't speak the words.

"I don't think so, Sir," he said and heard a sigh of relief come through the open channel. "She was in a slight state of undress when we arrived but the Colonel has more damage to him than Dr. Weir does, physically at least. I think the good Doctor put up a hell of a fight, Sir."

"I'll be in the infirmary if you need me, Major," Rodney said as he rushed out of the lab, "and thank you."

"You're welcome, Sir."

Teyla continued to hold Elizabeth's hand as they walked down the corridor but used her other hand to hold the same arm. She could sense that the woman beside her was in shock and it would only be a matter of minutes before her ordeal caught up with her. Teyla stopped their forward progress deciding that now would be a better time and place for her to unload her bottled feelings away from the populace of the people she leads.

"Elizabeth," she whispered softly and cupped her cheek in her palm. The dam burst when their sad eyes met and Teyla had to support Elizabeth's weight as they both collapsed to their knees. "I know nothing I can say will make this pain go away," she said softly as she held her trembling body close, "but we will find out why this happened and do everything possible to cure John of whatever ails him."

"Elizabeth, look at me," Teyla said when she didn't receive any response other than her heart-breaking sobs. "Ronon is conscious and wants to see you," she whispered as she saw the indecisiveness in her eyes. "Do not turn your back on him, Elizabeth. He loves you and if you let this come between you I know he would rather have died on that operating table then to live without you."

"Okay," she sobbed shakily and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. They continued on to the transporter and once inside Elizabeth lifted her head to glance at Teyla. "Do you think John will ever be able to forgive himself and face me again after this is sorted out?"

"I don't know," Teyla said softly. "John is a very proud man that once told me he would do anything even give his life to protect the ones he loves. When he discovers that he is the one responsible for the attacks on you and Ronon, he will blame himself even if he had no control over this…transformation. The question I pose to you is," Teyla said as she turned to face her friend before she continued, "will you be able to forgive him and look at him again without remembering this?"

"I already forgive him," she whispered as a few tears trekked down her face before she wiped them away when the door opened. They walked slowly towards the infirmary as Elizabeth screwed up the courage to see Ronon in that bed again. "He is in love with you, you know?" Teyla's head snapped to the side and she looked at Elizabeth curiously. "John," she said as she met her gaze.

"I know he is," she said with a smile. "He loves you too. He has for a long time but wouldn't let himself show it." Teyla stopped them at the entrance to the infirmary and turned her friend towards her. "I think that might be the root of John's problem here. He tries so hard to bury his emotions but they remain inside of him until something forces them to burst from him like a geyser. I thought he would break when we went after Ronon when he was returned to Sateda. Speaking of Ronon," Teyla ushered her inside and held up a hand when a nurse came forward to ward her off, "you let this woman check your injuries and then get to his side."

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded her head and pulled Teyla into a quick hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome and Elizabeth," she whispered as she pulled back, "try to avoid telling Ronon about John for now. He needs his rest and I doubt the fact that John is his closest friend will matter much to him when it comes to your well-being."

Elizabeth nodded her head grimly as she thought of the mess this whole encounter was going to leave in its wake. Friendships might be destroyed forever by whatever has affected John's behavior and the thought was more than she could bear. She allowed herself to be led off by the nurse as she gazed sadly over her shoulder at Teyla who slumped down in the chair she had previously used.

A few minutes later, Teyla glanced up as a worried and extremely agitated Rodney McKay flew into the infirmary. He didn't seem to have a direction in mind until he spied Ronon's pliant form lying in a private room through the glass door. He stood frozen in place with his mouth gaping open as he looked on his friend; who always exuded so much strength, lying there with tubes and restraints in and on his arms.

"Rodney," Teyla said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him jump slightly from her touch.

"Is he," he stuttered as he felt a rush of emotions overcome him, "is he going to be alright?"

"Carson says he should be but he'll need a lot of recovery time," she said reassuringly as she moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with him, "but you know Ronon. He is strong and recovers from injuries far faster than anyone we know. I think his physiology is more advanced than ours and he'll be up on his feet in no time."

"Good," he said as he nodded his head quickly, "that is real good to hear. How is Elizabeth?"

"I'm okay, Rodney," the woman in question answered as she walked into the waiting area wearing a set of fresh scrubs and stopped before him. "I hear I owe that to you," she said softly as she looked into his emotional eyes and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek before she pulled away and quietly entered Ronon's room.

Teyla smiled at the surprised look on Rodney's face from Elizabeth's hug and kiss. "She has left you in charge," she said and met his startled eyes when he turned to her. "Elizabeth doesn't feel she is up to reclaiming command after her attack and wants you to oversee the city's operations."

"I guess we'll remain in Gate lockdown until she feels up to it," he said as he watched Elizabeth slowly approach Ronon's bedside. "Did he hurt her?"

"I don't think it was anything physically permanent, Rodney, and I know from speaking to her that she forgives him already but I don't think John will ever forgive himself." They both fell into a sad silence as they saw her sit in a chair and hesitantly place her hand on Ronon's unmoving one. "I don't know if Ronon will forgive John for what he did to Elizabeth if Carson manages to find out what is wrong with him and cures him."

"You think Ronon would forgive him for shooting him?" Rodney asked as he watched Elizabeth bring her free hand to cover her eyes as she began to cry.

"I think Ronon would forgive John any trespass except hurting her whether it was his fault or he had no control of the situation at all," she said softly as tears pricked her eyes when Elizabeth lay her head down beside Ronon's and interlaced her fingers with his.

"This is bad, Teyla," Rodney said as he brought his hand up to cover his eyes. "I don't know if we can cover this up from Stargate Command and even worse I don't know if we'll recover from this even if we can keep it quiet."

"I know, Rodney," she said as she linked her arm through his for support, "but we are a family and if anyone can overcome these horrible events, it is us."

"Ronon," Elizabeth whispered in a broken voice as she lay her head down beside his and clutched his hand in desperation, "I'm so sorry that you got hurt because of me."

"It wasn't your fault," he mumbled drowsily and wrapped his large hand around hers. "Don't blame yourself."

Her head rose up slightly and watched as his eyelids slowly opened revealing the hazel orbs that she loved to drown in. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she ran her free hand over his forehead. "That is a stupid question," she said as she shook her head. "You were shot and near death so obviously you don't feel well."

"Stop putting words into my mouth," he said as he pulled on the slack in his restraints to rest their joined hands over his heart. "I will always be okay as long as I have you," he whispered gruffly as he focused on her tear-filled eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked as he noticed the scrubs she was wearing. "Did he come for you?"

"He did," she said softly as she averted her gaze.

"I knew the trip off-world was a ruse to get you alone. I felt it the second before I was shot," his voice picked up a little more of its usual tone as his anger built. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm a little banged up but none the worse for it," she whispered as he lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "I used the things you taught me to protect myself."

"I should have been here to protect you," he fairly growled when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I failed you, my love, but I promise I will never let you down again."

"Ronon, you could never let me down," she said as she cupped his cheek in her palm and stared into his hard eyes. "You are the reason that I am alive and here by your side."

He relished in her touch for several moments before his drug-fogged mind cleared enough for him to think straight. "What happened to your clothes?" he asked as he reached out and plucked at her top. "Did he touch you?" His eyes filled with fury when she nodded her head. "Where?" he growled as he struggled to sit up. "Where did he touch you?"

"Ronon, stop," she pleaded as she rose to her feet and pushed his weakened body back down on the bed, "you'll hurt yourself if you move around too much and I want my lover back, do you understand?" He nodded his head grimly as he tried to relax but the thought of that butcher's hands on his mate made his blood boil. Elizabeth sensed his anger and sat beside him as she replaced her hand over his heart and continued to caress his cheek. "I'm okay, Ronon, and we're together again," she whispered as she tried to calm his inner beast. "Remember that is all that matters," she said as lay beside him and reveled in the feel of his body next to hers.

"Was he caught, Elizabeth?" he asked and felt her tense slightly against him.

"Yes," she said softly as she nodded her head. "I held him off long enough for Teyla and Major Lorne to come to my aid. We owe Rodney for that."

"Who was it?" She lowered her gaze to his chest for several moments until he grasped her chin and raised her head. "Who was it?" he enunciated each word as his voice rose in volume.

-----------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" John mumbled as he opened his eyes and squinted from the light. His head was pounding and seemed to do it in rhythm to the hum of the shield that surrounded the cage he was lying in. He sat up and found his arms secured at his sides to a thick belt around his waist. He caught sight of Carson speaking to Lorne by the door of the brig and quickly moved to that side of the cell. "What the hell am I doing in the brig?"

The look of genuine curiosity on his face confused Carson and irritated Lorne into silence. The Major was the first to reply when he couldn't stand the look of authority that crossed his commanding officer's features. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" he said as he moved closer to the cell. "You really don't know why you're here?"

"Colonel," Carson said as he moved to stand next to Lorne with a furrowed brow, "what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was sitting in the infirmary waiting for you to finish closing up Ronon after his surgery," John said as he looked down to recall the memories that seemed like they happened so long ago. "I remember being tired but I saw Ronon's blood on my hands," he said in a confused tone as he tried to raise his shackled hands, "and the sight made me sick. I had to get it off so I washed my hands, changed into a pair of scrubs, and went back to my chair to wait for you to come out and give me some news. How is he and where is Elizabeth?"

"Ronon pulled through just fine, lad," Carson said carefully as he studied John's expression, "but Dr. Weir was just brought into the infirmary with some minor injuries."

"What?" John said with deep worry etched across his face and seemed to get highly agitated. "What happened to her? Teyla was bringing her to the infirmary," he yelled as he began to pace before the bars. "How could something possibly happen to Elizabeth between Ronon's quarters and the damn infirmary?"

"This is ridiculous," Lorne said as the image of a half-naked and terrified Dr. Weir entered his mind.

"Son, be quiet," Carson said as he turned to Lorne and put a hand on his arm to try to calm him.

"You can't be taking this seriously, Doc?"

"Major, you've served with this man for two years now," Carson said in a sympathetic tone as he looked up into Lorne's eyes, "do you really think the lad is capable of doing something like this if he was in his right mind?" He could see the hotheaded Major begin to rationalize the situation and knew he was coming around. "I know you're disturbed by Ronon and Dr. Weir's condition but the Colonel Sheppard I know would rather die than to see either of them like that."

"Carson," John said in a questioning tone, "what are you talking about?" He could feel his blood rush through his veins when he mentioned her and began to breathe through his mouth as the Scottish doctor turned towards him with a saddened expression. "What happened to Elizabeth?" he yelled and struggled against his restraints. "Why am I in here?"

"Colonel, I need you to try to calm down," he said soothingly as he raised a hand to stop the line of questioning. "There is no easy way to say this, lad, so I'm just gonna come out and say it," he said with a worried look and took a deep breath before he continued. "You were taken into custody when Teyla and Major Lorne found you assaulting Elizabeth near the South pier."

"What?" John said as he backed away a few feet and shook his head. "That's impossible. I was in the infirmary, Carson. I was sitting there; under guard I might add, waiting for you to give me an update on Ronon's condition," he rambled out quickly. "I would never hurt Elizabeth!"

"You did, Colonel," Lorne said as he stepped forward. "When I came into the room, you had her pinned to the ground and had ripped her shirt off of her," he said and saw his Colonel blanch. "She was screaming that it wasn't you even as I shot you off of her," he said and felt a pang of sympathy run through him when John looked like he was going to be sick. "Dr. McKay discovered it was your P-90 that shot Ronon and sent Teyla and I after you."

"No," John said as he shook his head and backed away to the far side of the cell. "I wouldn't hurt either of them especially her," he stuttered as he glanced up at Carson with massive pain reflecting in his eyes. "I couldn't have done this."

"I'm afraid you did, lad, and I know it won't mean much to you right now but," Carson trailed off as he moved around the perimeter of the cell until he was closer to the devastated Colonel, "I know it wasn't your fault. You weren't in control of yourself and I'll do everything I can to fix this," he said as the young man sank down on the floor and hung his head in misery and shock.

"If what you both are saying is true," John said in a desolate tone, "nothing you can do will ever fix this."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Secret Admirer 

**Author: Angelsdee aka Dee Dee**

**Date: 1/13/07**

**Chapter: 11/?**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth**

**Archiving: My LJ, Atlantica, Elizabeth/Ronon LJ, RDFever LJ, WRFever, and RDFever**

**Warnings: Violence, Stalking, Explicit Sex, Torture**

**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic but I sure like to play with them.**

Summary: This is in response to Carol's Challenge #9 on the WRFever Group. An obsessive admirer stalks Elizabeth and Ronon takes it upon himself to keep her safe.

Chapter 11 

"Elizabeth, wake up," Ronon said softly as he shook his mate's shoulder.

It had been two weeks since her attack and she had spent every minute of her time in Ronon's private recovery room. The medical staff had moved another bed next to Ronon's and Elizabeth slept beside him each night.

Every day he would ask her for the identity of her attacker and each time she would refuse. He tried intimidation, yelling, and even flirtatious coercion to get the name from her and she deflected each attempt with a smile. He was proud of her. Most people would crumble under the onslaught that he unleashed on her.

Every night he would startle awake when her whimpers worked past the pain medication that made him sleep. He would find her struggling beside him with what he assumed was her unnamed assailant or crying as she relived the memory of seeing him injured. He would carefully rouse her from her nightmares, hold her gently in his arms, and watch all traces of her trauma disappear as her concern for him took precedent. He was proud of her. Most people would crumble under the distress that she had been through.

"Elizabeth, my love," he whispered and caressed the side of her face when she finally opened her eyes, "it was just another nightmare." She rolled into his side and he enveloped her in his warmth. "It's okay now," he mumbled into her hair and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm here for you."

She was quiet for several minutes just as she was every single time she woke from one of these horrible visions. It was a ritual that she went through to compose herself before she would focus on the fact that both she and Ronon were very much alive and in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry that I woke you," she repeated the same sentence that she said to him every time that he roused her. "You need your rest and I seem to keep you from getting it with my presence here."

"On the contrary," he said as he peered into her eyes with a mischievous grin on his face, "if you weren't here I wouldn't get a moment's rest. I'd be going out of my mind with worry about you."

"I have to admit that I feel better knowing that I'll see your face the moment I wake up. If I had one of these in our quarters, woke up and didn't see you, I would be in a state of panic until I ran here," she said softly as she lowered her gaze to his mouth. "I love you, Ronon."

"I love you too, Elizabeth," he whispered huskily before he brushed a kiss over her lips. "It was about the attack again, wasn't it," he asked and she nodded her head slightly. She had several of them and Ronon was always amazed that she had refrained from yelling out the name of the man in her sleep. "You kept saying 'you're not him' over and over again, Elizabeth. Will you tell me what that is all about?"

"I can't, Ronon," she whispered as she lowered her head into his chest. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that right now."

"I know from previous efforts that it is pointless to argue with you but keep in mind that I won't be in the infirmary forever, Elizabeth." Her head snapped up and she met his determined gaze. "I will find out who did this to us and I will make him pay for touching you."

"Ronon," Elizabeth gasped out but found her attention drawn to the door by the sound of a throat clearing.

"Excuse me," they both turned to look at Carson standing just inside the room, "I didn't mean to disturb you but I needed to check on my patients. How are the two of you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling better," Ronon said as he sat up after Elizabeth rolled to her side to face the approaching Doctor. "When can I go back to our quarters?"

"He sounds like a broken record, lass," Carson said with a smile that Elizabeth returned when he sat beside their bed. "He says that same thing every bloody time I come in here." He turned his attention to the frowning Satedan and looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. "Lad, I know you are a man that hates to sit still or be cooped up but you were on death's door a matter of days ago. I think it is going to take a little longer than that before I'm willing to release you from the infirmary."

"Fine," he grumbled before he pointed at Elizabeth, "she's still having the nightmares."

"Snitch," she shot at him before she smiled at Carson's arched brow.

"You two are acting like an old married couple," he said with a broad grin before he narrowed his gaze at them, "and normally I'd find it adorable if your situation wasn't so extreme. The both of you have been through a harrowing experience that you need to recover from." Ronon rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling when Carson launched into his usual speech and the good Doctor noticed. "I know you're tired of hearing it, lad, but neither of you will be of any use to us or each other if you don't heal from the trauma. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Carson," Elizabeth said with a serious face and they both glanced at Ronon waiting for a response.

"Ronon, lad, how do you think Elizabeth will be if she loses you from infection or something else because you are too stubborn to listen to reason?" Carson got the desired response when the young man's head snapped towards him. He watched his features soften as he slipped his hand into hers and interlaced their fingers. "I guess I made my point. Aside from Colonel Sheppard, I've never had a more difficult patient."

Carson realized his mistake the instant it left his mouth in a mumble of words. He glanced up and met Elizabeth's startled eyes, both of them hoping it went unheard but Ronon was an enhanced being with hearing more acute than any man of Earth.

"Speaking of Sheppard," he said and Carson saw Elizabeth's eyes clench when she felt the question coming, "why hasn't he come to visit us since we've been locked up in here?"

"He's very busy, Ronon," Carson said in a slightly hurried tone that made the Satedan's brow furrow. "He does have command over this base while Elizabeth is recovering from her ordeal," he lied almost effortlessly and cursed himself because he knew he was bad at it. "I'm sure he'll be by as soon as he is able."

"McKay has been by several times since I woke from my surgery and Teyla hasn't moved from her chair outside since Elizabeth was brought into the infirmary," he pointed towards the glass at the young Athosian that looked like she was about to collapse from exhaustion. "She eats here, sleeps here, and always has an eye on us."

"Teyla is keeping watch over me, Ronon, out of a sense of honor," Elizabeth whispered as she smiled at the young woman through the window and turned to look into his hazel eyes. "The last thing you asked her to do before you were injured was to protect me and she is keeping her promise," she wasn't lying but it was an omission of the complete truth. "She feels badly that I was attacked while she was here watching over you and let me run off."

"How exactly did you manage to get away from her in the first place?"

"I was upset when I saw you that way," she spoke in a strained voice as she remembered how pale he looked. "I was horrified that you were shot because of me and slipped out when everyone was focused on you."

"Sheppard would never let that happen," he said with a confident tone and narrowed his eyes on her. "Where was he?" He glanced between the two silent Doctors. "I know I was injured and he'd be concerned about me but he'd never let Elizabeth out of his sight especially after I was shot." He tightened his grip on her hand ever so slightly and turned her face up to him until she met his gaze. "Where was Sheppard?"

"I don't exactly know where John was at that time, Ronon." Another half truth to come from her lips but she justified it when she knew that the real John Sheppard that they all knew was definitely not the man that accompanied her out of the infirmary. "I was preoccupied at the time and he wasn't at the top of my lists of concerns when I left here."

"Elizabeth," he began in a warning tone when Carson suddenly cut him off.

"Excuse me but the two of you can continue your bickering later. Ronon, you need to take your meds and get some rest," he said as he rose to his feet and received a scowl from Ronon for the interruption. "Elizabeth, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with you outside for a moment."

"Of course," she said softly and gave him a tight-lipped smile for the diversion before she glanced back at her lover. "I'll be back shortly and we can get something to eat."

His jaw clenched as he nodded his head and remained silent as she rose from the bed. When she had turned and was almost out of reach, he grabbed her forearm and cocked his head at her when she looked at him curiously. "Don't think for a second that this conversation is over," he said in a low voice with a hint of anger. "I am not some mindless fool that you can distract so easily," he flicked his heated gaze at Carson before he returned it to her, "and I am not stupid so don't treat me that way with that pathetic excuse the two of you just handed me."

"Ronon, I do not think you are stupid," she said in a placating tone. Elizabeth was well aware of how intelligent he was and how he had come to be able to read her like he was connected to her mind. She didn't know if it was her facial expressions or body language but he knew the instant her mood or thoughts changed. The anger and frustration she felt from him was a combination of his inactivity, his feeling of uselessness, and the deep belief that they were both vulnerable while he was injured. "You have to know that I do not think you are a fool or stupid. I've entrusted my heart, my body, and my life to you. It would make me an idiot if I gave all of that to you if I thought of you that way."

"Okay," he said simply, nodded his head but pulled her a little closer to him by her arm, "but I still don't believe that Sheppard would let you run off when he values you above all others," she opened her mouth to argue but quickly closed it when he pointed the index finger of his free hand at her, "and I also know that nothing short of a full on Wraith invasion would keep him from coming to see us. Make no mistake, Elizabeth, you will tell me what happened to him when you come back."

"Is that so," she asked as her eyes flashed with anger. "Let me tell you something, Ronon, I might have given you all of me but I did not give you the right to tell me what to do. You do not own me and I won't be spoken to like some errant child."

"You are my mate!"

"So what the hell does that mean," she yelled back at him. "Does that mean that you go all caveman on me and expect me to obey your every demand?" She tested his grip on her arm with a quick pull and threw her other hand up in the air as she continued to rant. "And when exactly do you plan to explain what the hell being your mate means?"

"It means you are my wife," his voice reverberated around the entire infirmary when he bellowed at her. His eyes drifted briefly to Carson, glanced at Teyla as she shot out of her chair and the medical staff that stopped outside his room, before they finally returned to Elizabeth's wide eyes and gaping jaw, "and it means that I will do anything and everything in my power to protect you even if it is from yourself." He noticed Carson fidget a bit over her shoulder, obviously out of awkwardness for being present for this conversation. Ronon bit his lower lip and shook his head in frustration before he calmed down. "Elizabeth, I told you that you are my one true mate."

"What that means to my people is that we found our other half, the one person alive that makes us complete," he said softly with love and a hint of underlying worry in his eyes. "My body is in complete sync with yours and yours with mine. Haven't you wondered why you can tell when I'm upset or preoccupied and vice versa?"

"I thought it was just that we've gotten to know each other so well that we can pick up on those little nuances," she said in a shocked whisper. "I had no idea that it was some spiritual bonding that your people do with the women they choose."

"Our fates are forever intertwined, Elizabeth. You are my future," he said with the most soulful eyes she had ever seen, "and I am yours. I'm almost afraid to ask but is this something you can live with?"

"We obviously have a lot to talk about, Ronon," she said in a determined tone that made his heart clench with fear until she softened her gaze and ran her free hand down his cheek, "but it is something I can live with." She leaned forward and kissed his lips that were parted in shock. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he released her arm and settled back into bed with his arms crossed behind his head and a broad smile on his face. He waited until she was almost out of the room before he called out to her, "I haven't forgotten, Elizabeth." She paused at the door but didn't turn around. "You might've made me the happiest man alive when you accepted me as yours but I still haven't forgotten about the discussion that we are going to have when you get back."

She sighed heavily, shook her head with a smirk, and exited the room with a smile on her face.

---------------------------------------------

"What did you need to talk to me about, Carson," Elizabeth asked as she and Teyla entered his office.

"I wanted to discuss Colonel Sheppard's condition," he said and noticed her discomfort the second he mentioned his name. "I know you have taken great steps to avoid asking about my diagnosis and I know that even though you told Teyla you forgave him, you've been having a steady stream of nightmares about the whole experience."

"It is to be expected, Elizabeth," Teyla said softly as she placed her hand on top of the silent woman's that rested on the arm of the chair. "I know John wasn't in control of himself even though Carson hasn't found anything to substantiate that but it was his face that you saw during your attack. No matter how many times you tell yourself it was not him, you will always remember his face and connect it to those horrible memories."

Elizabeth lowered her tear-filled eyes to her lap and released a soft, shuddering breath. Teyla gripped her hand in hers and turned to Carson when Elizabeth remained despondent. Silence filled the small office for several moments before a quiet voice filled the air.

"What did you find out?"

"I have seen two sides to the lad and cannot find any explanation for it whatsoever. When he initially woke up in the brig, he was the man that we've all known and after he found out that he was the one that had attacked you and shot Ronon, he fell into a state of complete shock and misery," Carson said in an even tone in an effort not to startle her anymore than she already was but his last statement made her glance up at him. "I have deducted by just observing him that this change occurs when he falls asleep and this other persona is very unpleasant."

"How is it that you haven't found the cause for this…transformation yet?"

"The only time I can get near the lad is when he is in his normal state and I haven't found anything in my tests on Colonel Sheppard," he said in a pensive voice when Elizabeth furrowed her brow. He held up his hand when he saw the question forming on her face. "I have not been able to test the other lad."

"Why?"

"Anytime we enter the cell to do tests, he throws himself against the energy barrier," Carson looked her straight in the eyes when her head snapped up. "The other Colonel Sheppard is asking for you, Elizabeth. He says he'll let me run my tests if you come down to him. If you don't, he'll keep shocking himself into unconsciousness and I won't get any closer to the truth." He sighed heavily, leaned back in his chair and exchanged a glance with Teyla before he looked back at her. "I need your help, Elizabeth."

-----------------------------------------------

Ronon sat straight up in bed when he saw Carson and Teyla lead a shell shocked Elizabeth towards his room. Her eyes were trained on the floor and tension coiled in her body. _'Something is wrong,'_ he thought as he narrowed his eyes on his mate's form. He could see it clear as day but even more he could feel it.

He saw her hand shake as she reached out to open the door and she quickly ran through her calming ritual before he looked up at him with a small smile. "What is it, Elizabeth," he asked with a furrowed brow. "You look like you've seen a Wraith," he explained when she gave him a curious look.

"It's nothing, Ronon," she said in as calm a tone as she could manage. "I am needed to do something as Commander of this base and I'm not really feeling up to it yet but it has to be done."

"Let Sheppard handle it," he said and saw her swallow convulsively. "He can handle whatever has arisen and you can come back to bed."

"John can't do this on his own, Ronon," she said with a sad smile. "He needs my help with this one."

"Why didn't Sheppard come down here and ask you for help?"

"He's a little tied up right now," she replied as she glanced down at the floor again and missed his suspicious gaze. "I'll be back as soon as I am able and we can lie down together," she said in an almost desperate tone that he picked up on immediately but met her smile when she returned her eyes to his. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he gave her a comforting smile and watched her back out of the room. He waited until she was out of sight before he got out of bed.

----------------------------------------------

Elizabeth felt like she was on the verge of another panic attack the closer they got to the brig. She could feel her racing heartbeat, the light sheen of sweat that covered her skin, the tightening in her throat that made it difficult to swallow and the near hyperventilation that was creeping up on her.

"I don't know if I can do this," she said as they stopped five feet from the door.

"Lass, I know this is going to be difficult for you," Carson said as he took her by the shoulders and looked sympathetically at her as she took several deep drags of air into her lungs, "but if I can't get to the bottom of this soon and Colonel Caldwell finds out, he will inform Stargate Command. Rodney has been doing a hell of a job holding off his questions as to yours and Colonel Sheppard's whereabouts but the Daedalus will be here soon."

"They were delayed in their return here, Elizabeth," Teyla said from her side as she steadied her on her feet with an arm around her waist, "but if Colonel Caldwell arrives and we haven't found a cure for John, he will find out and you know he will happily follow military guidelines and report all of this."

"I believe they will take him out of my care," Carson began where Teyla left off, "and you know the only chance he has of a cure is here."

"Okay," she replied shakily as they helped her towards the door. "I can do this," she kept repeating to herself as they stood outside the brig. "I can do this for John," she opened her eyes just as the door slid open and shrank when she heard the man in question yell out.

"Elizabeth, don't come in here," he said in a loud and commanding tone as he stared at the door when he heard her voice. He couldn't see her yet because she hadn't stepped through the door and he turned hard eyes with a load of sadness within them as well to his second-in-command. "Lorne, I don't want to see her," he yelled at him.

"Colonel," Lorne began but found himself cut off quickly by his frantic CO.

"Don't you let her in here," John screamed in a dangerous tone. "I don't want to see her! Do you understand me, Major?"

"John," he clenched his eyes when he heard her bark his name and ventured a brief glance in her direction before he turned his back on her. He heard her footsteps as she walked slowly towards his cell and he felt every hair on his body stand up as a chill went down his spine. "Look at me," her voice drifted to his ears and for a moment he felt like everything was normal between them until the hum of the cell brought reality crashing down on him. He shook his head no as he angled his body to prevent her from seeing his face and vice versa. "John, please look at me."

"I can't," he said through a tight throat when he heard the soft sob that accompanied her words. "Elizabeth, you need to leave here…now," he whispered as tears leaked out of his clenched eyes. "I can't see you and it is killing me to just hear your voice," his voice was strained as he fought desperately at the feeling running through his system.

"Why, John," she asked as she continued to circle to the cell to get a glimpse of his face. The split second that she had managed to see him, she had noticed that he had grown a scruffy beard during his time in here and his features appeared haggard like he had tried to avoid sleep at all costs. "Why can't you see me," she asked as she moved close the field that surrounded the bars closest to him.

"Because I can't bear the thought of what I did to you," he yelled as he turned quickly and rushed to stand before her with wild eyes. He saw her jump back unconsciously from his fast movement and outburst with startled eyes. His gaze swept over her form before they settled on hers and his body began to shake. "Elizabeth, you have to get out of here," he growled out as he felt his mind begin to cloud over. "I can't control it any longer," he said as his eyes drifted closed.

"What can't you control, John," Elizabeth asked as she watched the tremors slowly leave his body and gasped when a familiar set of ravenous eyes fixed on her.

"Me, Elizabeth," he said with a grin as she shied away from the look he gave her, "he can't control me any longer."

"Carson," Elizabeth called out as Lorne settled by her side and made her feel marginally better.

"I don't understand it," he said as he walked closer to the cell. "Sleep was the only catalyst for the change before."

"It appears I've found a new incentive to come out of hiding, Doc," John said as he kept his eyes pinned on Elizabeth. "So you finally decided to bring her to me, you must be getting desperate to get those tests done." He smirked at Carson before he glanced back to Elizabeth but kept his conversation directed at the Scotsman. "The only way you get what you want is if she comes in here with you."

"Not a chance," Lorne said as he stepped slightly in front of her to block his lustful perusal of her body.

"Major," she placed her hand on his shoulder and kept her eyes locked on her tormentor's as she spoke to Lorne, "I'll be fine. He is chained and you all are here for me…for both of us."

"Ma'am," he said in an uncertain tone as he kept his eyes on the smiling face of his CO.

"I have to do this for John, Major," she said with a hitch in her voice that drew his attention to her face, "now open the door and let us in."

----------------------------------------

Ronon had slipped out of the infirmary with his usual stealth but garnered a lot of attention as he made his way to the brig. He had followed his mate's scent to that part of the base and felt rage flood his system that Sheppard would ask her to face her attacker for some unknown reason.

He felt himself tiring as he slowly walked down the corridor that housed this man's cell. His inactivity and recovering body were making the trip more difficult than he thought but he had to get to Elizabeth's side. He could feel her inner fear and tension hit him like an anvil but there was determination there as well.

He stopped just outside of the opened door and leaned heavily against the wall as he listened to the voices inside. "You're looking good, Elizabeth." That was Sheppard's voice but it sounded off to Ronon's ears. "Roll up your sleeve, lad. We delivered on our promise now let me do my tests." That was Carson's voice and he sounded extremely nervous.

"Sit down and don't move an inch. If you even try to get near her…" Lorne was highly agitated and on the verge of going off but Ronon heard his voice taper off and the voice of his beloved reassure him. "Major, I am fine. Why did you want to see me?" He could tell Elizabeth was barely holding in her emotions as she asked her question. "I thought that would be obvious."

'_Sheppard,'_ Ronon questioned his hearing and listened to the strange tone in his friend's voice. "I know everything he knows. I know he can't handle the constant charges I'm inflicting on his body." A feral grin slid on to Ronon's face when he heard that his friend had been torturing the man who hurt his mate. "But putting all of that aside, I just had to see you again, Elizabeth."

'_What the hell?'_

"I missed seeing your face," Ronon pushed himself from the wall, "I missed seeing the shock in your beautiful eyes," fury coursed through his body, "and of course I missed seeing that gorgeous flesh of yours," and gave him the added adrenaline to storm into the brig and level his hate and tear-filled eyes on the bound but grinning John Sheppard.

"What the fuck is this," Ronon yelled and five sets of startled eyes snapped towards him but it was the smirk on his friend's face that he was focused on as he grabbed the SO nearest the locked door. "Open the cell now!"

"Ronon," Elizabeth gasped as she turned her tear-filled eyes towards him.

"Open the cell now," he repeated as he sensed her fear was getting the best of her, "and get her out of there!"

"Hey Buddy," John said as he stood up and wandered closer to Elizabeth's retreating form. "I see you're up and around but not quite up to speed yet." His eyes moved down to where Ronon was clutching his stomach and his usual smirk fell into place as he returned his gaze to the furious Satedan's. "I could always take care of your mate for you since you aren't able to please her like a man should right now," he laughed as Ronon growled and startled the SO next to him into dropping the remote for the cell door. "She wants me, Ronon, did you know that?"

"Shut up and sit down," Lorne yelled as he pushed the body of his friend and CO back on to the cot.

"Did she tell you that I touched her," John asked as Carson gathered his samples and Lorne escorted both Elizabeth and the Doctor to the cell door. "Did she tell you that I took her top off and tasted those luscious breasts of hers," he said as the door swung open and Ronon took his mate by the arm and pulled her shaking body into his chest. He waited until they were walking to the door and almost out of the brig before he yelled out, "did she tell you she kissed me while you were struggling to stay alive in the infirmary after I shot you?"

Ronon stopped dead in his tracks, handed Elizabeth over to Teyla's capable hands, and quickly turned to stride up to the now closed door of the cell. His nostrils flared and his jaws clenched as he ran his eyes slowly over the form of his friend.

"I don't know what happened to Sheppard but I know you are not him," he said in a dangerously low tone. "My mate has repeated those words over and over again in the grip of the nightmares that you touching her has plagued her with. Your little ploy to make me angry with her is pointless. I know she had deep feelings for Sheppard once and her distress over my injuries drove her to seek comfort from a man that she loves and trusts but that is not you."

"Come on, Ronon…"

"Shut up," he yelled until the smile disappeared from his friend's face. "I believe her when she says you are not Sheppard. I know she loves him but she has chosen me as her mate not him. I know my friend did not attack my mate and did not shoot me," he turned on his heel, went back to wrap his arm around his mate's shoulders, and pulled her into his side. "I also know if you ever get near my woman again I'll kill you without thinking twice about it."

With that said, Ronon escorted the shaking Elizabeth out of the brig followed closely by Carson and the ever-present Teyla. "I hope you got what you needed, Doc, because I will not allow Elizabeth near that man again until I know for sure that it is Sheppard and not this being that possesses his body." He saw the shaken Carson nod his head silently as they walked down the corridor. "And as for you," he said as he used his free hand to lift Elizabeth's chin and stared into her sad eyes, "you should have told me."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you but we need to work on our communication skills," he said as he continued to walk towards the transporter, "but we should do it in bed because I think I pulled something making the trip down here." She wrapped her arm around his waist as Teyla moved to grab his arm to assist them. "I guess the Doc was right," he smiled tiredly. "I need to recover a little more cuz I've never felt so tired in my life," he said sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Co-authored by Angelsdee and Heimedall**

**Chapter 12**

The next week passed by slowly as Carson ran several tests on the blood samples he had taken from Colonel Sheppard. The good Doctor was at a loss with the results he was getting when he compared it to the blood sample he took when the Colonel was his normal self.

"How is it going, Carson," Rodney asked as he rushed into his office. 

"I'm not sure," he replied in a distracted tone as he looked over the reports.

"What do you mean you're not sure," McKay asked as he began to pace behind Carson's chair. "You've been holed away in here for a week and you can't find anything wrong with him yet?"

"I didn't say I haven't found anything wrong with him, Rodney," Carson said as he swiveled around in his seat with the reports in his lap, "I said I'm not sure what I've found. This report here holds the results of Colonel Sheppard's blood tests when he is acting like the man we know," he held up the paper in his left hand before Rodney reached out to take it, "and this one holds the results when he transforms into that other person."

"Okay," Rodney said as he took the other report and glanced between them, "so what am I looking at here?"

"The sample I took when he was normal is clean but the one I took after he changed," he drifted off as he pointed at the line that spiked on the report, "has elevated levels of testosterone. I don't know why but whatever it is that is affecting Colonel Sheppard's behavior only shows up when his…split personality is in control." 

"That is unusual," Rodney said as he narrowed his eyes on the lab results. "Is that something caused by schizophrenia?" 

"No, it's not; something is going on in the lad's brain, Rodney. If it was as simple as schizophrenia then it would have been picked up in several of his monthly exams by now. Not to mention any meetings with Doctor Heightmeyer. The only way I'll be able to work this out is if I can get an MRI or CAT scan, but I can't do that without his... alter ego being in possession of his body," he said as met Rodney's grimacing face. "I know but I don't bloody know what to call his... more unpleasant side."

"I see your point," Rodney agreed with a raised brow. "So what's the problem getting the scans while he's...you know?" 

"I'm sorry I forgot you've been busy running the base," Carson said as he took the reports from McKay and placed them on his desk, "and I have been remiss in keeping you up to date."

"Your point, Carson," Rodney said as he waved a hand at him.

"Major Lorne has reported that Colonel Sheppard hasn't changed personalities in the past couple of days."

"How is that possible," Rodney asked in a confused tone. "I thought the switch flips when he sleeps."

"On the contrary, the last time he changed he was wide awake," Carson said as he sat down and waited for the question he knew was coming.

"So what is the trigger?"

"Elizabeth," he sighed.

"Oh this is a surrealistic nightmare," Rodney rolled his eyes and flopped down into another chair in exhaustion. "I assume she hasn't been back to the brig since the day you asked for her help?" 

"That's correct," he replied as he ran his hand over his face before he dropped it to his thigh. "She's been suffering horrible nightmares since the initial attack occurred and they've increased in intensity since she faced him in the cell."

"They're that bad?"

"Aye, Rodney, I've had to prescribe sleeping pills and anxiety medication," he said with a saddened expression. "I released both Elizabeth and Ronon from the infirmary this morning against my better judgment but Ronon insists that he can care for her best in the privacy of their quarters."

"Is Ronon well enough to be out of your care already," McKay asked in concern.

"At this point, Rodney, the lad is doing a lot better than Elizabeth," he reassured him the best he could about Ronon. Carson knew that the two men had become friends in an unconventional way of sarcasm and jokes. "As long as he follows my orders and sticks to as much bed rest as possible, he can move around and care for himself and Elizabeth."

"Well Carson, if we are going to have any chance of curing Sheppard at all, it seems to me that we are going to need to test your theory," Rodney said as he slapped his thighs and moved to stand. "We're going to have to ask Elizabeth to go see him again and see if he changes."

------ 

"How does it feel to be out of the infirmary and back in your quarters," Teyla asked Elizabeth with a smile as they sat on the sofa in the sitting room.

"Is that some kind of joke, Teyla," Ronon asked as he came in to take some of Elizabeth's packed belongings into the bedroom. "It feels incredible to be away from all those people and their prying eyes." He went to grab two bags in each hand until Elizabeth cleared her throat and arched an eyebrow. He dropped two, smirked at his mate, and wandered towards the bedroom. "I finally feel like I can breathe again," he called out as he left the room.

"He is going to be a handful," Teyla said with a smile as she glanced at Elizabeth.

"I have no doubts that I can handle him but I know he'll keep me on my toes every second," she grinned at her friend and they laughed conspiratorially when he re-entered the room. He looked between the two of them with a questioning look and Elizabeth shook her head at him. "It's nothing, sweetie. Teyla and I were just..." 

"Getting a laugh at my expense," he finished for her before he tied his hair back with two of his locks. "You forget that I have enhanced hearing, baby," he took the other bags into the bedroom and poked his head back in for a second. "Try to remember that fact in the future," he grinned and disappeared.

"So are you feeling any better, Elizabeth," Teyla asked as the two women settled down after a minute of giggling. "I know you've been having a hard time sleeping and I was just curious if the medication Carson prescribed is helping any."

Elizabeth shifted slightly uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation; she glanced at Ronon through the door to the bedroom and tried to place a friendly smile on her face before replying.

"I'm doing a lot better now that I'm back here," she quirked an eyebrow and looked around the familiar room. "The medication only works for a few hours," She added remembering a night when she'd only taken half the dosage and had woken with one of her worst nightmares.

"Speaking of medication," Ronon interrupted stepping back in and dropping to the seat next to her. Teyla seemed to take the hint and smiled at them.

"I should leave you to get settled," she said with a respectful bow of her head.

She got up and Ronon followed her to the door, they had a small exchange there before Ronon closed the door and vanished into the bedroom. He emerged a few minutes later with a cup of water in one hand and the Xanax in the other.

He handed over the water first before holding the pills out to her; she took both and downed them in one quick gulp before finishing the remainder of the water.

She closed her eyes as Ronon took the cup and placed it on the table and sat beside her again. With a sigh she relaxed against his shoulder. She had to open her eyes when he nudged her.

"Sit forward," he said, and she moved to the edge of the seat. Ronon lay down behind her, stretching out along the back of the sofa before reaching out and pulling her back against him until she was lying on her side with her back against his chest.

"Elizabeth..." he started watching as she rested her head on his arm before he leaned in and kissed at her neck. It was in his head that he needed to talk to her about being his mate. The conversation with John from the day he had been shot was still fresh in his mind.

He hesitated, wondering if now was a good time, she didn't need the extra stress; that was evident in the way she moved, sat and the fact that she barely slept even on medication.

But he did need to have the discussion with her about it, make sure she understood and make sure she was alright with what it meant.

"Did you know you sometimes talk in your sleep?" he said changing his mind at the last minute and again burying his nose against her neck and dropping his arm over her hip.

"Do I?" she asked with a deep sigh, "What do I say?" 

"Something about me not following Sheppard," he said taking in her pallid skin as he once again kissed at her neck. He was about to change the topic daring himself to once again head for the conversation about them being mates when she shifted uncomfortably.

"Can we move to the bedroom?" she asked lazily, "I'm falling off the edge here."

He kissed her neck again before moving his arm and waiting for her to get up. To his surprise, she waited for him, taking his hand to help him off the sofa before leading him into the bedroom and to his side of the bed.

She settled on the bed and shifted over to her side before patting the space next to her. He lay carefully feeling the stitches in his stomach shifting as he moved then reached out and pulled her close. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, his hands spreading out across her back and he began a slow lazy circling. After a few quiet minutes he became daring. Testing to see if she would notice, he started to gather the back of her shirt up in his hand as he circled.

When she didn't protest or stop him, he moved his hand under the shirt to the heated skin of her lower back. She shivered at the contact and Ronon wondered if this was a bad idea as well. But again she didn't protest.

Returning to kissing at her neck, Ronon once again took up running circles on her back, slowly working his way up over her side until he had to push her onto her back in order to reach her stomach. He massaged the area for a while, moving his kisses from her neck to her shoulder until he could shift his body and slide down the bed to her mid section.

He placed a careful kiss on the base of her stomach and felt her pull the muscles tight. Looking up he was shocked to find she didn't hate what he was doing, but judging by the pleasure on her face, now turned to the side with her eyes closed, she was enjoying his caresses.

"Do you know what it means?" he asked continuing to place kisses along her abdomen, "being my mate," he added slowly moving his way up and shifting her shirt as he went. Just as he was about to push the top over her full breasts, she stopped him.

"Ronon," she breathed, her hand stopping his from uncovering her chest. He had the momentary flash of fear that she didn't and wouldn't want him to touch her there. "I don't care," she said and he raised an eyebrow, "just so long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter what it means," she said then playfully added "if you continue with that, you'll end up back in the infirmary with a very unhappy Scotsman and a few split stitches."

He chuckled more in relief than amusement and moved to drop back onto the bed beside her. It was a moment before he realized what she had said. But it did matter to him, he needed her to know, wanted to make sure she was fully aware of it and perfectly fine with the real meaning.

"Elizabeth..." he was cut off by the door chime and closed his eyes in frustration as she kissed his forehead and moved off the bed.

He opened his eyes again only to watch the sway of her hips as she moved out of the bedroom. He moved himself over to her side of the bed to look out through the sitting room to the door where Elizabeth stood blocking his view.

When she stepped back into the room, Rodney and Carson followed her. 

"Elizabeth," Carson started as Ronon moved to sit on the end of the bed so he could listen, "there's no easy way to say this, but," he paused to steady himself, "we need to get some scans of John's... alter ego."

"Don't call it that," Elizabeth said, "and why did you come to me for permission?" She asked turning her eyes on Rodney who gave a half smile.

"Well, we have a problem with getting the right scans," he said and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Carson thinks the... other John won't emerge unless you're there," Rodney said and opened his mouth to say something else.

"No," Ronon cut in moving from the bed to stand in the doorway, "she's not going near him until this is over."

"And when do you expect that to be?" Carson spat with more venom than he probably should have. "If I can't get the scans, I can't find a cure."

"No," Ronon said again moving from the door way where he'd stopped and back into the bedroom. Elizabeth gave them an apologetic look and followed him back into the room.

"Ronon," she said quietly watching his back and the stiffness in his shoulders, "I need to do this for John."

Ronon swung around and ignored the pain in his stomach at the action, his eyes fixed on her face and out of the corner of his eye he could see Carson standing in the doorway.

"She's not going near him," Ronon spat to Carson without taking his eyes off her.

"So you just want us to give up on him?" Elizabeth said a little more harshly than she meant too. "I can't do that," she added, "I can't just leave him to suffer like this."

"The Daedalus is just over 30 hours away," Carson pointed out calmly, "if I can't find a cure in that time, we'll have no choice but to tell Caldwell what's been happening."

"Which means," Rodney added, joining Carson at the door, "that he'll be taken back to Earth. Caldwell will report it to the SGC, and tell them we have no idea what's wrong with him."

"Ronon," Elizabeth tried again and he shook his head softly, "I love you, you know that, but you have to understand that these people are my responsibility. I can't just turn my back on them. There is no cure for John on Earth, whatever happened, did so here."

Ronon watched her, the crease of her brow, the fear in her eyes and the sorrow of all the pain caused. She was still calm, probably from the medication, but there was still an underlying fear.

He knew she was right, they couldn't just turn around and walk away. They couldn't just let Caldwell take him away and then assume his place. But at the same time, he couldn't just let her stand in a room with the man who had tried to rape her, even if he didn't mean or remember it.

"Then I'm gonna be there," he said.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Carson said, then quickly added, "considering how worked up he got last time you were in the room."

"Either I'm there," he spat finally rounding on the man, "or she doesn't go."

Silence fell, Ronon glared at Carson and Rodney mumbled on about how they needed to get the scans done quickly. The only thing Elizabeth could think was that it could have been a lot worse. Instead of the quiet, they could have been shouting at each other.

"Can you do the scan in an observation room?" She asked calmly breaking the hush that had fallen when Rodney gave up his mumbling. "Move him there, with plenty of guards."

"Aye," Carson said turning away from the venomous look Ronon was giving him. "I was planning on a private room away from the main infirmary." 

"Then Ronon can keep an eye on me from the observation area," she said then with a shy smile added, "I'd feel better that way too." 

"Okay," Carson said nodding, "I'll make the arrangements," he turned and walked back through the room with Rodney and out the door leaving Elizabeth and Ronon alone.

Elizabeth crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head before bringing his arms up to rest on her back.

"Thank you," she breathed.

------ 

"What's going on?" John asked watching Lorne and a group of armed guards move into the room.

"Just some more tests for the doc," Lorne said as he moved to the console and lowered the shield. They had given up on restraining John in the cell a few days back so the second the shield was lowered, the airmen around him raised their weapons.

Like them, Lorne felt guilty for the action. He didn't like treating his superior this way, the guns, the shackles, the constant guard. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed anything he'd been told.

The list of charges were horrendous, stalking and intimidation, attack on a superior, attempted rape and attempted murder on one of his guards last week.

Likewise though, he had seen the changes, seen the shift in personality. Good John, Bad John. The light side versus the dark. Evan probably would have smiled at that thought if the situation weren't so grim.

He liked his place in Atlantis; he thought as he approached John and indicated for him to hold out his hands. He liked being in charge of his team and nothing else, but having to command the whole military aspect of the expedition while his commanding officer was in the brig was far from fun.

"Where are we going?" he asked and Lorne just looked at him with a confused expression.

"One of the rooms outside the infirmary," he said. "The halls have been cleared so you won't be seen by anyone or hurt anyone. You'll be back in here before you know it."

He winced slightly at the thought and checked the job he had done securing the shackles around John's wrists.

"Let's go," he said stepping aside and letting John precede him from the cell.

"Who's gonna be there?" John asked as they moved through the corridors of the city towards the Infirmary. Evan could feel him shudder at the thought of Elizabeth being in the room; it was a moment before he added the thought to his question. "Not Elizabeth I hope." 

"Just doctors," Evan said only half answering the question. Elizabeth would be there, surrounded by guards, but still there and he wondered if John would see through the half lie. Elizabeth was a doctor after all.

They turned corners and marched along empty hallways in silence. Evan watched John shifting uncomfortably, his arms forward held in shackles that he obviously didn't want to wear but knew better than to demand their removal.

They stopped at the door, the two guards outside nodded as he stepped passed John to open the door. He hesitated knowing this would be a bad idea, but it had to be done.

He opened the door and stepped in first, crossing the room to join the group of guards blocking Elizabeth from sight.

John moved in next, pushed by the remaining guard that had surrounded him along his route from the brig. He looked around, Carson stood to one side with his back to him. Another doctor was fiddling with the display on the scanner while two guards approached and separated the bindings on the bed.

He heard the door seal from the outside and knew now he was trapped in this room with these people and suddenly started to wonder why there were so many guards. Then he saw it, a slight movement from the middle of the group ahead of him and a flash of red.

"Are you crazy," he screamed knowing instantly what they were doing. "Get her out of here," he screamed feeling the familiar stirring in his stomach that he had for years associated with being close to Elizabeth. He struggled against the hands that grabbed him as he stepped backwards.

"Calm down Colonel," Lorne ordered stepping away from Elizabeth and baring her fully to his view.

The horrible feeling began again, the twinge of horror and arousal he'd fought against for days. The burning in the pit of his stomach and he tried to turn, tried to run.

Rough hands gripped him tight, pulling him back; he screamed in frustration and kicked at the men dragging him away from the door. He managed to punch someone strike them with more strength than he knew he possessed before he was hoisted from the floor and slammed down onto the bed.

"John," Elizabeth voice was timid, frightened and painful for him to listen to. He squeezed his eyes closed determined not to look at her as he felt the straps placed across his chest, arms, wrists, legs and ankles.

Then it started, stronger and more furious than he'd ever felt it, the spasm of every muscle in his body as his control wavered.

"Get her out of here," he screamed again, "he'll kill her," he bellowed as the convulsions started to shake him to the core and he slipped into darkness.

His eyes opened and he turned his head in her direction, watched the fear on her face and the intake of a sudden breath.

"Hello Elizabeth," he said in a cold and harsh voice. "What a pleasure to see you here."

She didn't speak, could bring herself to say what she wanted. Instead she tried to stand tall and not get pulled into what he was obviously going to say.

"Maybe it would be better if you were naked though," he added with a grin and shifted on the bed trying to get closer to her.

"You'll need to lie still," Carson said shortly not really wanting to engage this seedy side of the Colonel.

"I will," he said and Elizabeth watched the dirty grin widen on his face. "If Elizabeth comes and stands right beside me," he added then began to fidget. His eyes were fixed on her and made her shiver; she sucked in a shuddering breath and took the few steps towards him.

Up in the observation room, Ronon had been pacing, stopping only to watch Elizabeth's reactions to the events. He stood stock still at the moment though, his eyes fixed on his mate as she took the careful steps to close the distance between her and man that had attacked her.

He couldn't believe she was taking the risk and moving closer, hoped she'd see more sense and back off any second now. But it didn't happen. 'Evil John', as Ronon had taken to calling the dark side of him while he waited the man's arrival, smiled and stopped moving. 

Instantly, as if he didn't want to take the chance that Elizabeth would move, Carson turned back to the monitor and started the scan.

"Where's the alien?" he asked, his voice full of hate. "I can't believe he's not here to stop you standing so close," he added turning his head so he was in line and fully facing her breasts. 

Carson growled angrily that the scan had been interrupted and Elizabeth instantly took half a step back. John's face snapped up to look her in the eye.

"I'll step back every time you move," she told him, she was still very close to the bed. John settled, his head facing her breasts once again.

"Take off your shirt and I'll stay dead still," he tried.

"No," she told him a slight quiver in her voice, "you said you'd stay still if I was by your side," she said sounding more confident than she looked or felt. "You lied."

He smiled but didn't move, his eyes fixed on her breasts and she could see him lick his lips. It made her shudder, a cold chill that betrayed her and stiffened her nipples.

"That's better," John said shifting his body and effectively moving his head. "Show me those nipples, beautiful," he said ignoring that Carson had spun around and demanded he stay still.

Elizabeth took another half step back and caught sight of Ronon in the observation room to her left. The look on his face was murderous. She could tell he wanted to be there, he'd hold the man's head still even if it made every other part of him kick out.

John gave her a look of pure venom, there was now a fair gap between them and it was clearly annoying him.

"Let Carson get his scans," she told him.

"And what will you give me?" he asked running his eyes down her body to annoy the doctor, "the full view of your gorgeous body? A taste of your sweet pussy?"

"Shut it," Lorne snapped from behind Elizabeth, "or I'll hold you still myself while Doctor Weir leaves the room."

"Aye," Carson said, "She's here as a privilege that you're wasting," John let out a cold laugh as if the statement were completely wrong. 

"You think I'm wasting this," he laughed again. "I'm just prolonging it."

"Then I guess I'll be leaving," Elizabeth said nodding over him and a guard stepped forward and gripped John tightly by the head.

John tried to rear up on the bed, arching his back in an attempt to break the straps holding him in place. She moved around the bed and towards the door when he stopped her.

"You'll never see him again," he spat and attempted to bite the arm that dropped across his neck and she paused to listen to what he had to say. "If you leave now, I'll take full control of him, and you'll never see your friend again."

Elizabeth turned, not to look at him, but to look up at Ronon. He was watching intently his face an image of anger at the man for his words and concern for his love.

"That alien can never please you as well as I can."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth said feeling a surge of energy. She had no idea where it came from or even what possessed her to say the next things out of her mouth. "Then you'll have to explain how he made me scream last night."

John froze. It had had the desired effect of quieting him, and his eyes opened wide with horror.

"Would you like to know what he did to me?"

"No," John spat, "shut your mouth bitch," he added spitting slightly with his anger.

"Well," she said coyly, "if you stay completely still, I'll keep my mouth shut. But if you move," said narrowing her eyes at him, "then I'll just have to tell you all the details."

She had to ignore the smirk from the guards opposite her and the shock on Lorne's face. She kept a menacing look on her face and her eyes fixed on him. He squirmed a little as the guard released him but almost instantly froze again.

Carson started the scan again and Elizabeth quirked a brow when he twitched and watched as he battled between his anger at her and his desperation not to listen to the details of some other man touching her.

John shifted and Carson let out an exasperated sigh. Elizabeth took a step forward and lowered her head close to John's before she whispered to him.

"He started with my breasts," she breathed seeing him shift his head towards her and thankful for the guard who grabbed him by the collar. "His mouth was a great replacement for yours, so tender and moist," she said making the word 'moist' sound like the dirtiest word in the galaxy.

"I'm still," he said not moving a single muscle as he hissed the words at her. He twitched and without looking towards Carson to know if he had to start again she continued.

"He moved slowly down over my stomach," she said in a whisper and caught the slightly uncomfortable shift of the nearest guard, "removing my pants and marking a slow trail of kisses down my thighs before edging back up until he was level with my sweet pussy." 

She had to fight the urge to grin as John's face twitched with the use of his own words in her little fantasy. She paused waiting to see if he would move now that she'd been just a little too graphic for him. 

She also had to think of a way to word what she wanted to say next, make sure it was dirty enough to keep him still, but not so dirty as to make herself blush. A twitch from John made her hasten and she silently prayed that Carson would hurry up.

"He carefully peeled my panties..."

"Done," Carson declared.

"Shame," Elizabeth breathed and stood up with her back to John, indicated to a guard who then activated his radio. Seconds later the door opened and without turning back to look at the now struggling and cursing John she left.

"I'll get you for this," he screamed as she met Ronon coming down from the observation room, "I'll hunt you down bitch, you'll wish you'd never done that."

------ 

"You sure you're alright?" Ronon asked as he opened the door to their room.

"I'm fine," she said for the fifth time, he'd asked several times after all.

"What did you say to him?" He asked curious, she'd been so close to him and talking so only John could hear and if he was honest with himself it made him jealous.

"Just told him what I wanted you to do to me when you're all better," she explained with a playful grin.

"I'm better when you want me to be," he said reaching for her top with the mind to pull it off before she could protest. "Tell me what you told him," he asked as he pulled at her top but she wouldn't lift her arms for him.

"Well," she said finally giving in and lifting her arms above her head to let him remove the clothing. "I told him you replaced his touch on my breasts."

Ronon reacted instantly. He unclipped her bra and cupped her breasts with his hands. It didn't take long before he'd replaced one hand with his mouth and he sucked on the nipple.

Elizabeth moaned and started back towards the bedroom as his fingers teased her sides. She stopped when she felt the bed behind her knees and Ronon switched breasts to give the other nipple the same loving care. 

"What else?" he asked as he flicked his tongue over the tight bud. 

"Told him that you trailed kisses down my stomach until you had to take off my pants," she added and before she'd finished he was working the path.

He looked up, watching her drop her head back before she arched her back to push her stomach into his face. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants before he reached her belly button and became lost in kissing down over her cotton covered sex and down her thighs as low as he could comfortably reach.

"Tell me more," he muttered as he trailed back up.

"That's when Carson finished," she said as he hooked his fingers into her panties and slowly eased them down over her hips.

"What would you have said?" he asked.

"That you removed my panties and ate me as if I was a succulent piece of fru..." her words vanished as Ronon dipped his chin between her legs and his tongue slipped through her already wet folds.

She hadn't even realized that the little tale she'd been telling John had affected her and it made her briefly wonder if it had done the same to him; briefly because Ronon had taken to flicking at her clit. 

Elizabeth pushed his head back, stopping him to pull him into a standing position. She gripped his shirt and shoved it off over his head. 

Ronon groaned as she licked at his nipples for a while before working down his abdomen pausing at the patch still held in place with white medical tape. She kissed it carefully before moving down and pulling at the strings holding his pants loosely in place.

When he was finally naked, Elizabeth stood back up and pointed to the bed. He shook his head, giving her a wicked smile before leaning in and whispering to her.

"I want to finish my fruit," he said in a low growl.

"Lay down and I'll let you have it," she told him with a raised brow and Ronon quirked his own eyebrow in a questioning look. Curious, he moved to the bed and got comfortable in the middle.

Elizabeth crawled up one side, kissing specific places on her way up and swiping her tongue quickly over his rigid length before giving him a passionate kiss. They broke for air and Elizabeth shifted, placing a knee on either side of his head and tucking her feet under his shoulders.

Ronon had to lick his lips as she positioned herself, watching her get comfortable he became impatient and reached up quickly to pull her down onto his face.

Elizabeth leaned forward to brace against the wall as he began his feast on her sex. He ran his hands up her back causing her to arch under his touch and shift her hips.

The resulting sensation made Elizabeth rock on him, teasing herself by drifting his tongue between her clit and her opening. She tried to pull up, stop him from finishing her. She didn't want to come on him like this. She wanted to be sitting much lower.

But Ronon's hands were insistent on keeping her in place and it didn't take long before she was panting and grinding her hips on him as she met her release.

Feeling much more like a woman that she had for a good few days, Elizabeth sagged forward against the wall and tried to steady her breathing. Earlier that day, before Rodney and Carson had shown up, Ronon had tried to make love to her. She had told him when she'd stopped him it was because of his injury. But in all honesty, she was a little afraid of how it would make her feel as well as worried about him making his wound worse.

When she tried to move, she realized that Ronon hadn't stopped, he'd simply become languid in his actions and she jolted slightly as he tongued a particularly sensitive spot.

Pulling away from him, she pushed back, moving easily down his body and settling herself over his hips. She relaxed down creating a blissful contact between their sexes before slipping up enough to kiss him on the lips.

"What does it mean?" she asked as Ronon reached down between them when she lifted off him and positioned his length at her entrance. It was a moment before she moved and instead of dropping down onto him, she rocked, swirling her hips on the head of his manhood. "When you say I'm your mate?" He growled at her and reached for her hips, but she batted his hands away.

He reached out again but she was quicker. In a swift movement, she'd pushed up sitting straight up and pushed down on his length as she seized his hands and pinned them to the bed beside his head.

"What does it mean?" she hissed. He growled again, more from being pinned like this than from the feel of being inside her once again. 

Elizabeth simply smiled at him before gently rocking her hips from side to side for a second before lifting up and starting to ride him. She moved slowly, pulling his hands from beside his head to rest on his chest. She moved her fingers, dropping them down the gaps between his until their hands were interlocked.

She'd missed this, his length, hard and thick deep inside her. She hadn't realized just how much she wanted it until now and she quickly turned from the idea of going slow to moving as quickly as she could which his large form underneath her.

He was entranced, couldn't work his brain into forming an answer to her question, the smoothness of her sex around him was glorious and she was a picture of beauty above him, her hair cascaded down over her shoulders when she dropped her head forward and vanished back over her shoulders when she flicked back and let her eyes close.

He was close and desperate for her to come on him, he tried to free a hand, wanting to touch her, remove everything John from her body. But she wouldn't let him go, she gripped him tight not only his hands, but his hips between her thighs and his cock inside her.

"Tell me what it means," she asked again. It was a moment more before he realized she was closer than he expected and she slowed down considerably to push his hands towards their joining and flattened her palm out over his chest.

He groaned as she twitched on him in anticipation of his touch as he rested one hand on her thigh and the other spread out on her stomach. 

"That you're my wife," he gasped out as his thumb dipped down and brushed against her clit and her whole body stretched up reaching for the ceiling as she gripped him like a vise and almost screamed out her orgasm.

Ronon couldn't stand it, the feeling was too much and he couldn't hold back long enough to watch her. He came inside her with a roar reached out to pull her down on him so they were as close as possible for the experience. He had to brush her hair off her face so he could kiss her forehead.

"Elizabeth?" he asked unsure she'd heard or taken in his answer to her question. She sighed against his chest before she managed to lift her head up and look at him. She gave him a tender and lingering kiss before smiling at him and changed to a slightly confused look.

"I'm your wife?" she questioned with a raised brow.

"My one true mate, my one true love; my one true wife," he said afraid now that she would take this as an insult to her culture. He reached up; threading a hand through her hair in a hope that the touch would pull her into thinking it was a great idea.

"That's beautiful," she breathed and kissed him again. "I like it." 

Ronon relaxed and smiled when she rested her head back on his chest. He spent a moment considering that she'd not completely taken in what he'd said but as sleep tugged at him, he found he didn't care. 

------ 

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said," Rodney said brashly still looking at the screen over Carson's shoulder. "That was all just mumbo-jumbo to me."

Carson gave a sign and reached up to change the display on the monitor to show both normal John and his other less friendly side. He gave a shiver as the memory of the scan flooded him, he hadn't told anyone he had heard every word Elizabeth told John, he just wanted to push the images out of his head and get this over with.

"This section of the brain," he started indicating the midbrain on John's scan, "is known as the reptilian complex, it controls all the primitive reactions like rage and territorial tendencies." 

"Lust and rage," Rodney said showing he understood so far.

"Aye," Carson agreed, "this is John's original scan," he indicated the top portion of the monitor, "nothing unusual in that, but this one..." he pointed the bottom portion, "is..." 

"Creepy John," Rodney offered. "That portion is more active than it should be," he added interpreting the readings on the screen to mean he had been following these impulses more than anything.

"Exactly. The scan also picked up on a foreign element in his system, something that we don't usually detect in our blood work up." 

"What?" 

"I wish I knew," the doctor said sadly, "I did however find on the scan that it concentrates in two places, his brain and the wound on his arm. It only seems to increase between those two places to... up the dose' in his brain so to speak." 

He changed the screen over to the full body scan and heard Rodney swallow hard. He knew, as it had occurred to him, that the scan looked similar to what he'd seen when Elizabeth had been infested with replicator nanites only this time more focused on John's right side.

"So that plant on PX3-557 is the cause," Rodney said, "we could have guessed that Carson."

"Snippy," he said turning to look back at the scientist for a moment before creasing his brow. "You got a good look at the plant," he stated, "were there any substances on it?"

"Substances?" Rodney asked ignoring the thought in his head that it was months ago now how was he supposed to remember.

"Like sap or venom." 

"Yeah, Sheppard was covered in it, well his clothes anyway." 

Carson looked away, his mind wandering, the planets inhabitants must have dealt with this plant before and his mind wandered back to the return trip and the check up on the team.

"That and they didn't have many clothes on," Ronon had joked along with Rodney about why John had fallen into the plant to start with. He had been distracted by something.

If the locals didn't wear much, then perhaps the sap on the bush cancelled out the effects of the sting itself.

"I need a sample of the plant and its sap," he said sharply turning to Rodney.

"Don't look at me," Rodney said, "I'm not authorizing a team to go through the gate, knowing my luck they'll end up dead."

"Then who am I supposed to ask?" Carson spat, "Elizabeth's gone to get some rest and Colonel Sheppard is in the brig."

Rodney hesitated, remembering his video recording from their first year here. He'd spent hours on the tape talking about the importance of a strong and dependable leadership or hierarchy, but now he realized he was never talking about himself.

Elizabeth was perfect for it; she had the strong will and was dangerous when pissed off. Yet at the same time, she had a sophistication about her that just demanded respect.

"Look, I need at least one person to go off world and get a sample of that plant. Perhaps Major Lorne would be willing to go." 

He still didn't answer, that was still one man who could end up dead and it was that responsibility that was stopping him. He could deal with it if the person died because some experiment gone wrong, but to send them out into the unknown; that was something horrifying to him. 

"Fine," he said a little reluctantly, "but Teyla will need to go as well, Lorne won't know which plant it is." 

"Right then," Carson nodded and smiled hoping to encourage Rodney.

"I'll, erm," he started indicating clumsily towards the door, "go get Lorne and Teyla ready and," he paused for a moment, "fill Elizabeth in on the plan." 

He didn't move straight away instead watched Carson watching him for a moment before he abruptly turned and left the room.

------ 

"So," Lorne started as he and Teyla took the steps from the gate and started off hastily along the half trodden path. He didn't know what he was going to say, the situation back in Atlantis was not exactly a conversation talking point.

He shifted the box strap on his shoulder and looked back in her direction to catch the short smile.

"Yeah," he said smiling back, "I didn't know what I was gonna say. You do know where we're going, right?"

"Of course, we followed this patch for several minutes before we came across the village," Teyla explained. "I should warn you," she continued as she ducked under a low tree branch, "the women of the village wear very little clothing."

"How little?" He asked unconsciously running his eyes down the outfit his company wore.

"Colonel Sheppard was distracted by the outfit of one particular woman when he stumbled into the bush." 

"Ahhh," was all Lorne managed to say as they turned into a small village and he caught sight of what Teyla meant.

------ 

John fidgeted, shifting from one foot to the other, his eyes flicked menacingly to the door way where a single guard stood. It added to his annoyance that the man didn't watch him; his eyes always front and center as if he was a guard standing outside Buckingham Palace in England.

Even as John stepped hazardously close to the edge of the cell the man never turned. He did and didn't want to vent his frustration; the thoughts of Elizabeth's words rang through his head over and over. 

"...removing my pants and marking a slow trail of kisses down my thighs before edging back up until he was level with my sweet pussy," He didn't know if he was more angry with Elizabeth for the tease, the alien for touching her and removing his own touch or himself.

He paced back along the cell turning his back to the guard and thumped the cot. He couldn't believe he'd listened; he should have ignored her, thought of other things instead of imagining that what she saying was done by him and not the horrible overgrown caveman. 

Right now, he wanted to get out of this cell, see where his feet took him; see if he would be led to the wordy witch or the animalistic alien. 

He turned again and stopped, the way out was obvious. The guard was stupid, they usually were, those few who blindly followed orders without question.

Slowly, very slowly he dropped his eyes to the ground as if searching for something. His face relaxed into a curious pose and he edged his hand up to his chest as he increased the strength of his breathing.

When he looked up at the guard, he'd twisted his face into a painful expression and finally found the man watching him. He took a sudden gasp of air faking that the imaginary ache was starting to put pressure on his lungs before he dropped to his knees and finally to the ground.

He waited, his breath held tight in his chest, his body limp and his ears straining for sounds the guard would make. When the first step echoed around the small room John knew it had worked.

"Sir?" the guard asked suspiciously taking another step. John didn't move, he couldn't move, one twitch and this would be all over and the man with the stunner wouldn't fall for it a second time.

He heard the buttons on the panel, the faint swoosh of the shield being lowered and then the step as he checked once more to see if John had moved. He stepped back and John peered quickly to see where he was but saw nothing.

The cell door slid open, too slowly in John's opinion and the small slow and calculated steps moved closer to him. Once, twice and once more before John reacted.

His hand shot out from beside his head and he seized the man's ankle and swiped it swiftly out from under him. The yell of pain told him he'd hit the ground hard and before he could react to anything John shifted up and punched him once as hard as he could muster, stole the stunner and took off out of the room.

------ 

He was just lying there, watching her sleep, her beautiful features relaxed in a sweet dreamland he hoped wouldn't at any moment be punctuated by a nightmare. Every night since this had begun the relaxation that she sought in the night had been twisted into the memory of her stalker. Ronon hated that.

He was usually awake before her when this happened and he would always attempt to talk her down, tell her it was okay and that he was right there for her. More often than not, this worked perfectly, but there was still the rare occasion where it had absolutely no effect. On times like that he could feel the cold sweat break out, would have to take whatever accidental kick she threw his way and just be ready for her to wake sharply screaming for him.

He closed his eyes as the memory of the last time this had happened, she'd been muttering about John when he'd fallen asleep. What had or was happening to him had been heavy on her mind and despite putting on a brave face when she was awake, she couldn't control her expression in the night.

She'd woken that night with a piercing scream, a fear that Ronon had never heard before released all in that one breath as she'd bolted upright in the bed. He'd been quick to sit up with her and wrap his arms around her, but the horror of the nightmare had still flooded her and she'd broken down in his arms as the door to his room chimed.

He couldn't blank the fear in her eyes as he'd tried to deal with whoever knocked while not wanting to leave her. Radek had been passing as she woke and her scream had carried out into the corridor and judging by the two other people, who had been watching curiously, had traveled to the few rooms in the area.

He wondered again if he would forgive John for what he did, for having his hands on her, for scaring her and for the attempt to hurt her as he seemed more interested in now. This wasn't the first time this thought came to him and each time he had to remind himself that this wasn't John, Sheppard would never hurt her.

It was usually the memory of this that kept him awake to watch her sleep, trying to capture the moment the dreams switched to something much worse and hopefully draw it back to sweeter thinking. He usually failed, his own exhaustion taking over before it happened. 

Elizabeth sighed in her sleep and turned closer into his chest, her hand wormed its way under his arm and she pulled him tight against her chest. He smiled for a second before the moment was interrupted.

The door chimed twice quickly and Ronon looked down as Elizabeth opened her eyes in confusion and half sleep.

"Hang on," he said drawing himself from her arms and moving towards the door. He had left his pants on from Rodney's earlier visit, but hadn't then bothered with a shirt.

"Sir," the female marine said and then blushed slightly at the fact that he was topless. She tried a few times to speak again before straightening and continuing. "We were sent to stand guard at the door as Colonel Sheppard has escaped from his cell." 

She gave a salute that Ronon didn't see as he'd turned away quickly at that point, in the bedroom Elizabeth had heard her words and let out a fearful whimper. He heard the door closing behind him as he dropped back onto the bed and pulled her close.

------ 

Lorne stood holding the box open as Teyla cut off a section of the plant, she had selected the part that was covered in the most sap and he momentarily screwed up his nose as the gunk dripped off her gloved hands. Turning away he looked out over the village and his eyes settled on a particularly beautiful woman.

She was dressed in a very small slip of a skirt that barely touched her thighs and he had no doubt it covered none of her backside. On the top half, she wore what could only be described as the smallest bikini top he'd ever seen. The small patches of material covered only her nipples and the straps ran around and over her very prominent globes like a spider's web.

"Major," Teyla said sharply drawing him back to their task and the fact that he'd let the lid of the containment box close on her.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered and lifted the lid again looking anywhere but at Teyla as she grinned at him with a raised eyebrow. She opened her mouth to speak when the radio crackled to life and made him jump.

"Lorne here," he said and they both listened to the transmission.

Before Rodney had finished telling them that John was free and loose in the city, Teyla had shoved the plant into the box and started to tighten the latches on the container.

They turned quickly and took off at a run across the village and back into the forest towards the Stargate. Even at a run he knew it would take a good 15 minutes to reach the device and get them back to the city. 

------ 

He could see them; guarding the door he wanted to go through, stopping him from getting near to it. He'd skulked into the shadows the second he'd left the brig and made his way through the least used and darkest corridors to his current location. Now though, he had to rethink his plan.

He could attack them, but three against one was not odds any version of John would have found fair. Two men stood on either side of the door while a third stood directly opposite it. Their heads turned now and again looking down the corridor, watching for him.

'Seems someone had a brain, can't be Rodney's doing,' he thought with a smirk, they had the weapons locker where he was watching guarded. He could guess where other guards stood; the infirmary, control room and the alien's room.

The alien's room.

The thought of that location made his blood boil in his veins and he clenched his empty fists at his sides. He narrowed his eyes at the guard opposite the door who was currently looking his way, he didn't seem to want to turn away, perhaps he'd seen a movement or heard a noise John hadn't realized he'd made.

He shifted on the spot, wondering if he could draw the man away from his post and into his waiting fists. All that happened though was the man turning the attention of the others in his direction.

He waited, hoping against hope that one of them would move. No one took a step and biting off the growl of frustration John turned and slid along the shadows away from them.

As he turned the corner he could hear them reporting in, probably reporting that they'd possibly seen him. Taking this in, he hurried off and slipped into a transporter and took to a new location.

The empty corridor he turned into was strange, unnerving. He had expected this particular location to be full of guards, blocking the way at either end of the corridor. But there was no one, and John eased his way up to the corner and peaked around it carefully.

He raised an eyebrow, one single man stood by the door to Ronon's room and he was barely doing his job. His weapon was relaxed at his side and he leaned against the wall lazily. As he turned to look down the corridor towards him John ducked back and searched his brain for an explanation.

One guard outside the room he was most likely going to head for. It was a trap, there were probably loads of guards inside ready to trap him; capture him and shove him back in his cell. Elizabeth and Ronon were not inside.

He looked back around the corner and caught sight of the hand scanner the guard was tucking back in his pocket. He knew John was there now and he stood suddenly rigid and looked around. John pulled the stunner from his pocket, turned the corner fired one shot at the guard and took off at a run. He ducked quickly pulling the scanner from the man's pocket as he passed and vanished at the end of the corridor.

A grin spread across John's face at the thought of a game of hide and seek with Elizabeth. He was always good at this game; he just had to get inside the mind of the person, or in this case persons, hiding. 

------ 

Evan stumbled as he came through the gate and Teyla quickly grabbed his shoulders to stop him from hitting the ground. The second she had released him she was surrounded by guards, they traded her P-90 for a stunner as she watched Rodney move down the stairs.

"Where is he?" she asked as Lorne headed off in a group of armed men towards the infirmary.

"We don't know at the moment, he could be one of several individual dots on the sensors." 

"Elizabeth and Ronon?" she asked changing her side arm for stunner holster and pulling the straps tight.

"Hidden, Elizabeth didn't want to stay in their room so Ronon took her somewhere else with their guards. They are currently on a balcony above the south pier." 

"Currently?" she asked following Rodney up to the control room as she attempted to control her breathing. They had made good time at top speed back to the gate and it was taking its toll on her now.

"Yeah, Chuck suggested they don't stay in one place too long." 

"That is very wise," she said smiling at the technician. "Do we know of any places John has been?" 

"He's been reported by the weapons locker on level nine and outside Ronon's room twenty minutes later," Chuck said. "He took a hand held scanner."

"It is not twenty minutes between Ronon's room and the weapons locker," she said slightly confused, "are you making it hard for him to move around?" 

"The guards are scattered around to throw him off Elizabeth's current location, they move around to keep him just as confused." 

"How many people are guarding Elizabeth?" 

"Five," Rodney said, "well, five and Ronon."

"It will still be too easy to find them," she said, "he simply has to wait for the largest group to enter his scanner range."

Teyla stepped up to the scanner and studied the display. Her eyes found Elizabeth's group quickly and she took in the locations of all the pairs and single dots that were still roaming the corridors.

"Is everyone else in their rooms?" Rodney nodded at the question. "Here and here," she said pointing out two different locations on the map, "you should group several guards in these locations to match Elizabeth's group. When they move, the others should be given a new location, that way we can lead John into one of several traps." 

Rodney nodded in Chuck's direction and the man turned away from the conversation to complete the order. When Teyla turned back to Rodney he gave her a pleading look.

She knew he wasn't a military man and this whole situation was so far beyond him it was frightening him more than any event he'd ever been stuck in. Stepping close to him, she gave him an encouraging smile before whispering her words.

"You are doing well Rodney," she offered.

"Thanks," he muttered as she expected, "what do I do now?"

"Stay here," she said keeping her voice low, "let us report in to you any time we see John and if you can work out which 'dot' is him then that will help us track him."

"Right," he said. "Carson wants to administer the... stuff as soon as he can, so all we need to do is keep him away from Elizabeth and Ronon until he's ready then corner him and get Carson to him quickly," he told her. Teyla nodded then smiled again, she wanted to get out there and look for him, or join the group protecting her friends.

"Do not lose track of which 'dot' is me," she said with a grin before turning and vanishing down the stairs. 

------ 

Ronon watched the track of her hands as she trailed her fingers up his chest and out of his view. He flicked his eyes up to her face and instead took in the rapt attention which held her from meeting his eye.

Her calm features were completely unexpected to him at the moment, John Sheppard was free and had been seen near their room. Yet here she sat on the small crate beside him completely relaxed.

He wondered what was going on, he didn't have a radio; his had been left behind in their room as they hastily left. He had been preoccupied with calming her down as she had hit a near panic attack with the news and the only thing he'd unconsciously picked up was his gun.

Now, several hours later they sat together on the end of the pier, the spray of the ocean as it tumbled against the edge of the city washing over them now and again.

"You like it here?" he asked looking around at the pier he had once carried her from after she'd originally been attacked.

"I like it here with you more," she offered with a smile but didn't look up into his face. "We should come here more often."

"Just us next time?" he offered, his eyes darting off to the furthest point of the pier where it met with the city and the group of armed guards standing alert just inside the open door.

"Definitely just us," she offered finally meeting his gaze as he turned it back to her. "Late at night, us and the moon, the day's heat keeping us warm and a blanket to stop our naked bodies getting cold on the metal." 

"Naked?" Ronon repeated with a raised brow as her fingers hooked behind his neck and she grazed her nails over his skin. He gave an involuntary shudder at the sensation. He knew what she was doing, distracting herself from what had happened here and what was currently happening in the city, he wouldn't give in to her, for many reasons, mostly that if they were found by John they would be too distracted.

He reached behind his head and unhooked her hand to bring it down to her lap before pulling her off the crate and into his arms. He slipped his arms around her, one resting across her back and onto her hip while the other took up residence on her thigh.

"When this is over," he started rubbing his thumb across the muscles in her leg, "I might just have to bring you down here, strip you naked and devour you; just like I did in my dream."

"I don't remember that dream," she said nipping lightly at his lower lip.

"That was the one you woke me up from the day I was shot," he said, "I promised if you were good in training I'd tell you more of it."

"Oh," she said flicking her eyebrows up seductively and lowered her voice to whisper, "that dream." 

------ 

It was disgusting to watch, it made his blood boil in his veins as if he were a volcano getting ready to spew molten lava over everyone in reach. His beautiful Elizabeth was sitting across his lap, his filthy, underdeveloped, war filled; caveman-like lap. Then to top it off, she was kissing him, the lips of the ugly beast that didn't belong to his beauty.

It had taken him hours of avoiding the guards, hours of searching and spying on groups to find them, hours of his life he wanted back and would never see again because she wouldn't sit still.

He was still too far away from her, five floors up and to the left of where she sat watching her trail her lips down his neck through his binoculars. It was sickening. Getting to her would be hard, there were still guards with them, five of them he counted again on the hand scanner and turned his back to the window.

He looked down at the few items he'd gathered, the binoculars, the flashlight, palm scanner and stunner were all he had to show for his hours of search. But it was still better than standing there empty handed.

John knew he couldn't stand there too long, the guards would patrol soon and standing there watching his beautiful Elizabeth with that thing was not productive.

He turned, moved quickly to the door and took the stairs quietly down to the lower level. At the bottom, he ducked sharply into an empty room and listened to the footsteps of the guards. Two of the group were patrolling, walking a distance from the rest before turning back and joining the group.

Watching for a while, John managed to discern a pattern, the fact that they never met in the middle made this a lot easier. He could take out two of the guards without getting close to the door.

He waited, patiently for the pattern to reset and the man nearest him to stop just beyond the room before he dropped the flashlight. As predicted the man moved closer to him and out of sight from the others. John stunned him quickly, pulled him into the room and took off at a run. He darted around the corridor of the pier to step on the other side just in time to stun the guard before he was spotted. 

John deposited the guard in another empty room and taking a deep breath moved out into the hall and slipped into a shadow. One of the men waiting looked around, expecting at least one of the patrolmen to return. He took a single step forward and John reacted, stunning him and others in quick blasts.

A smirk firmly in place, John took a step over them and out the open door to the darkening pier. Silence descended as he moved slowly and silently along the side of the crates, his eyes were fixed on the end and the slight movement he could make out to be Elizabeth and Ronon. 

------

They'd moved, sitting on the ground in front of the empty containers to watch out over the ocean. She didn't know why she turned to look behind her, but she did it all the same. The first thing that caught her attention was the silence, no noise, the guards they had usually made a sweep up the pier to talk to them. No one had been for a while.

Now looking back at the door a considerable distance away, there was no movement either. The bright lights inside Atlantis should make them look like moving black shadows, but there was nothing blocking the illumination.

"Ronon," she whispered, drawing his attention to the fact that she had turned, "I think the guards are gone."

"They are." 

It wasn't Ronon who replied, but a familiar and unsettling voice that came from the body of one Colonel John Sheppard. Ronon shoved her out of his lap and was on his feet quickly. His gun was out of his holster and in John's direction before she could even think about moving.

She got up quickly and stood with Ronon between her and John but making sure she could see him. His face was twisted into a smirk that could only be described as evil, as if he knew he'd won the most horrible of prizes and liked it.

She blinked, and in that time it seemed like an eternity had passed. John had suddenly reached out, struck Ronon with his stunner in the stomach, right where he'd shot him weeks ago. She tried to react, find a quick action to stop him, but she was too slow, Ronon's gun was out of his hand quickly as he tried hard not to buckle.

It seemed like slow motion to watch, her feet feeling extremely heavy as she watched him flip the gun over in his hand. One step forward. Pointed it at Ronon and took the first shot stunning him and knocking him to the ground as if paralyzed. Two steps forward. The setting on the gun flicked up and she saw the ball on the end turn from white through a range of color to red. Three steps and she managed to stop beside her love.

"No," she almost screamed the word feeling it crackle at the back of her throat as she took the final step and he raised the powerful gun again. "You'll have to kill me first."

"Don't be stupid, I have better ideas for you." 

"I won't let you kill my husband," she spat realizing too late that she had just said the worst possible thing to him.

"Husband," he said calmly watching her. She could only guess he was trying to work out if she was telling the truth or not. "Husband," he spat. "Him, you can't have married him." 

He made the words 'husband' and 'him' sound like they were vicious swear words or insults of the worst kind. His eyes dropped down, he could see Ronon lying still and watching the exchange.

His expression changed and before he could look back at her, she reached out, her fist hit hard on his wrist and the gun dropped sliding a good distance from them and dangerously close to the end of the city. 

John reached out and struck her across the face causing her to snap her head away from the edge. Before he could move a muscle she looked back at him and her fist swiped clean across his jaw. His rage seemed to spike and Elizabeth found herself being pushed backwards, his hands gripping tight at her throat until he could slam her back against a tall container.

He turned sharply and moved back towards the gun, but Elizabeth was determined not to be put off by him and his action. She would not let him kill Ronon. Instead she almost dived at him, gripping him around the waist and pinning him to the ground. He shifted, trying to rear up and drop her, but she was expecting it and instead of falling sideways as he tried to guide, she dropped forward and seized the gun almost tipping it over the edge.

She turned onto her back and once again regretted her action. John dropped over her thighs, his legs pinning her knees together and he took hold of both her hands in one of his.

She was completely pinned, Ronon's gun firmly in her grip and just out of his reach. But that wasn't the problem. John looked down gleefully at her, his other hand resting on her side just below her right breast. He seemed very area of this, more aware than she was as his eyes moved to trail down her chest.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Elizabeth?" He asked almost silently and with an air of awe in his voice. "You are perfect," his hand moved to her breast and he gave a tight squeeze. "Perfect fit in my hands," he told her and moved down over her stomach. "Perfectly designed for my child," he moved down more and dipped a finger between her closed thighs, "perfect."

Anger flooded her and she gave a jerk of her arms before shifting a knee up high enough to impact his groin with just a little pressure. He stiffened and she used the opportunity to push him off her and get away.

John stopped her, an arm around her waist, pulling her back to the ground so that now her head was near to Ronon's. The gun left her grip and a single shot fired off just missing Ronon. She let out a whimper of fear and then felt the weapon against her head.

"Now," he said knowing she couldn't move with both her arms trapped between them, "if you want your 'husband'," he waved the gun in Ronon's general direction, "here to live, you'll do what I tell you." 

He pushed her flat on her front and moved quickly to the other side of her lover and pulled him up to sit against the pole. She stood up and heaved a sigh in defeat, she would just have to stall him, keep him there, keep him occupied while praying someone would notice a problem soon and come to her rescue.

She looked longingly back down the length of the pier, nothing was moving. The light shimmered in the moonlight and bounced beautifully off the water while John's eyes looked at her as if she were naked. 

"Take off your shirt," he said in a commanding tone that left no room for argument. When she didn't reply or move, he adjusted his grip on the gun.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and crossed her hands over her stomach; taking the edge of her shirt in hand she pulled it off and dropped it at her side. The cold night air sent a shiver over her now bared skin and again to his eyes, her nipples perked.

"Your boots," he said his eyes raking over her as if he was sizing up a piece of meat he was about to eat.

He stood up and as Elizabeth dropped to her knee to undo her laces she realized why he had to stand. The bulge in the front of his pants seemed to out-tent Ronon in the bad light; he'd probably been harboring his erection since her teasing session in the infirmary. 

"Pants," he ordered using less words and shifting again. She rose and reached for her button and then she saw it, movement back in the city heading quickly her way.

She squeezed slowly at the button letting it slip through the gap slowly before every so carefully lowering the zipper. John took a step forward as she pulled her fingers back along the material and pushed at the sides to lower them.

Her hands were snatched quickly, the gun dropped and forgotten. Her pants slid down her legs as he pushed her backward, back to the box he had trapped her against earlier and turned her to face it.

He was up against her instantly and she felt the familiar wave of panic rise in her stomach. She tried to ignore it, tried to push it away with the fact that someone was coming to help her. But John ground his hips against her, his hard length against her backside and his breath on her back and tingling over her ear.

"I'm finally going to have you, with your 'husband' watching." 

She growled in frustration as she tried to push him back, her hands on the crate pushed hard and she could feel the burn in her muscles as she attempted to put a gap between her and the cold metal.

"That's it;" he breathed pushing his hips closer to her "you'll get all that real soon."

"Hey," Lorne's voice was shockingly close, she couldn't turn her head to see him, but she could tell he was close enough to once again see her state of disrobe.

John grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head around slamming it hard into the side of the box. Lorne was mere feet away, his P-90 raised in John's direction and his eyes fixed on the man.

"You won't stop me this time," he said and without caring that Lorne was alone, he reached down between himself and Elizabeth. She could feel his hands against her lower back as he fiddled with the button of his own pants and then he froze. 

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes closed for a second as his hand went limp and drifted down her backside. He staggered backwards and Elizabeth let out a soft whimper of relief. Her eyes locked with Lorne and she silently begged him for help.

A thud made her shiver and she closed her eyes for the briefest of moments before movement caught her attention. When she looked, Lorne was taking off his vest. His gun was already on the short box at his side and he pulled his jacket off quickly and approached her slowly. 

She pushed away from the box and took a tentative and locked step forward, her pants around her ankles aided in her collapse. Lorne was there quick, his arms around her and the jacket pulled close against her skin as she dropped to her knees.

Before she dropped her head to his chest she caught sight of John, sprawled on the ground, Ronon slowly regaining the use of his body and Carson. The doctor stood over her second in command, the needle he'd just used still in his hand and chest heaving with fear. He had come so close to being too late.

She squeezed her eyes closed against the Major and thanked the ancestors for her rescue. It was a moment before she realized other people had joined them. A blanket was wrapped tightly around her and she numbly let someone lift her onto the gurney.

"Ronon," she breathed as they started to move away.

"It's over my love," he promised, "go to sleep."

------ 

His eyes hurt; in fact his whole head hurt as he tried to pry his eyes open and look around. He could hear the faint beep of what he could only assume was the infirmary monitors and the bright glow of the room's lights. It took a moment before he was able to open his eyes enough to take in the few items around his bed. A monitor to his left and other beds to his right, he scanned a larger area and found the normal day shift nurses going about their business and Elizabeth asleep in the chair beside him.

His heart stopped, he couldn't breathe; she was insane! He struggled against his sheets realizing that he had no restraints on and practically stumbled out of the bed only to be stopped by a set of strong hands.

"Easy lad," Carson said and John turned to look at him.

"What's she doing here?" he said feeling just how dry his throat was and finding just a rasp of structured air escaping.

"Calm down, Colonel," he said pushing John to sit back on the bed and handing him a glass of water, "the infection has been cleared out of your system." 

"What infection?" 

Carson looked just as confused as John felt and it occurred to him that the whole thing had been a dream. Or a nightmare as he specifically remembered the look of panic on Elizabeth's face as he demanded she remove her clothes.

"How much do you remember?"

"Remember?" he didn't completely understand, "Everything was fine, I hadn't been sleeping but I know I got a little here and there," John paused to swallow as a brief memory of being trapped in the brig with a pissed off Major and harassed looking Doctor flashed into his mind. "Then I was in the brig and Lorne told me that I was the one that shot Ronon and attacked Elizabeth. I didn't believe it at first until everything went black and when I could see again, it was like I was looking through my eyes but not in control of my body when Elizabeth came near me."

"I'm not surprised that it seemed that way judging by what was happening to your system." 

John creased his brow in complete confusion, for weeks now he had been stuck in his own body with no clue why or how to get out of it. 

"What exactly happened?" he asked turning back for a second to steal a glance at Elizabeth. "Why couldn't I control myself and not attack two of the most important people in my life?"

He looked down as Carson took his arm in his hand and lifted it from his lap. His eyes instantly drew to the wound he had received from a bush, it seemed like it would never heal.

"Well it seems like your roving eye got you into more trouble than we thought," he said with a small smile that he couldn't return. "That plant you were exposed to injected an enzyme into your body that reacted with your testosterone and affected the reptilian portion of your brain." 

"I remember reading something about that," he said pausing to remember what it was he'd seen. "It's the primal part of the brain that we all have leftover from prehistoric times, the part that houses our baser instincts like rage and... desire." 

Elizabeth shifted, drawing his attention to her as he let the last word leave his lips. She adjusted her position in the chair, but continued to sleep.

"Aye, that's right, the reptilian part of the brain is where we get our fight or flight responses, anger, primal desires..." 

He looked back at Carson expecting more but finding the doctor lost in his own thoughts for a second.

"So you're saying that this part of my brain took over whenever Elizabeth was near. It made me attack her on the pier that night, shoot Ronon and attack her again before I was thrown in the brig?" 

"That's what it looks like." 

"Why Elizabeth?" it was the top question on his mind, why he had fixated on her instead of someone else, like Teyla.

"Well that is something for you to figure out," was all he said and John noticed he wouldn't completely meet his eye, "but I will tell you that something like this just doesn't happen at random. She had to be on your mind for this unrestrained part of your psyche to react on." 

Silence fell and John's mind ran circles thinking back to the planet and the reason he had fallen in the bush to start with. The woman he had spotted across the village had been a vision of beauty.

Long brown curls fell down just past her shoulders only a few strands of them tumbled over her barely covered breasts. Her green eyes and high cheek bones had made him think of Elizabeth instantly.

That had been the time Rodney had decided they were heading back, but it wasn't before John looked down the body of this young Elizabeth look-a-like. Her tight skin hugged all the curves of her tanned body and the spider-web like black bra and small white skirt had given him enough skin to start wondering if Elizabeth's body looked this good.

He took a few steps back and his body betrayed him into wanting to taste Elizabeth's un-tanned skin and if she wore an outfit like that, it would only be a plus for him.

It was a moment before John realized Carson had left. He looked once more around the infirmary and started to wonder where Ronon was, he had expected to see him there watching over his lover.

Elizabeth shifted and groaned uncomfortably at his side and he turned to find her bleary eyes watching him with one hand tucked behind her neck. He wanted to smile, wanted to give her a grin like he used to, but the muscles in his face had gone on strike.

"Hey," she said seemingly as uncomfortable as he was. She moved and he almost jumped as she got to her feet. She watched him for a moment, making him feel extremely uncomfortable and he started to wonder if she actually had something to say. "How are you feeling?" 

John raised an eyebrow, but couldn't turn to look at her again. It was hard to decide if it was because of what he'd done or out of fear of becoming his bad side again.

"You need to ask?" he asked low and wishing she would stop staring at him.

"Of course I need to ask. You're my friend, John, and I've been worried about you." 

John turned even further away from her as he felt a swell of emotion over take him. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to laugh only to find it came out derisive and humorless.

"How in the hell can you even call me friend after what I've done?" 

Her hand on his chin was soft and he almost gave in as she tried to turn him to look at her. He pulled out of her grasp and turned as far away as possible.

"John, please look at me." 

"I'm afraid to," he said under his breath feeling his throat once again dry and his eyes dropped to his empty glass.

"Why? You aren't going to turn or lose control of yourself again." 

"I'm not so sure," he said feeling his eyes sting with renewed tears. She had been playing with the sheets at his side until then and stopped. "I'm not sure of anything anymore." 

"Carson says the infection is gone, John, there is nothing to worry about," he could hear the emotion in her voice as she almost pleaded with him.

"Elizabeth, you just don't get it," he said and turned to face her, the look in her eye told him she knew he was fighting off his own tears. "I stalked you for weeks, attacked you, shot Ronon, and almost..." he stopped to swallow and compose himself but failed as he finished with "raped you."

"It wasn't you, John. Carson explained how this infection affected your mind and I know it wasn't really you. I knew it all along." 

"It was me!" he said louder than he should have, "I wanted you!" he snapped and she pulled in a breath of shock at his outburst. "I've wanted you for a long time and it gave that part of me a reason to pursue you like a prize." 

He dropped his head, looking down at his hands as they fiddled with the sheets over him. He didn't know why he had said it, perhaps to release some guilt from what had happened. To explain himself.

"I put Ronon in a position to get in the way of what that part of me wanted and I almost killed him because of it," he said it quietly but felt the anger at himself continue to build with every word he spoke. "I was jealous of him, Elizabeth, even when I was myself!" 

He paused and stole a glance at her, her head was low, but she continued to watch him.

"I have no idea how I can live with myself after everything I've done," he admitted shamefully. "Maybe it would be best if I transferred back to Earth." 

"You're not going anywhere," she said with determination. "At this very moment, Ronon is meeting with everyone that was aware of your part in this and instructing them to keep it out of all reports," her hand came to rest on his arm and he looked up at her in shock. "The John Sheppard I know wouldn't run and I know you are my John." 

"Why would you keep this from the SGC? You're breaking every rule in the book with this cover up, Elizabeth." 

"We are doing it because you belong here, we're a family, and I guess I learned from my military commander how to break those rules." 

"How am I ever going to make it up to everyone?" he asked his eyes fixed on her green ones. "How do I face you on a daily basis knowing what I did?" 

"One day at a time, John," she said with a small smile.

"And Ronon?" 

"Can't help you there but groveling is a good place to start," she added an amused eyebrow quirk to her smile and he felt himself relax slightly. "He might surprise you, John," she said dropping her smile and tilting her head slightly. "I'll let you get some rest so you can get out of the infirmary sooner." 

He expected her to turn around and walk away from him then. But instead she leaned in, her hands making the bed dip slightly and she kissed him carefully on the top of his head. He knew the look he gave her was completely shocked and it made her smile.

"Rest, John, and I'll see you tomorrow." 

------ 

Ronon crouched down low, a small ache in his knees as he watched Elizabeth standing still in the middle of the mat. He was slightly to one side of her, the blindfold firmly over her eyes and slightly covering her ears making it harder for her to hear him. He stood slowly and took a few steps forward only to smile as she turned her head in his direction.

This was something they had agreed to do every morning, although when she took back her job in a few days time they would only get an hour each morning. She had agreed to wait to resume her work until John could start with her. He hadn't completely understood what she meant by 'it would be like starting all over again.'

Ronon moved around, stepping in front of her he came up close and his eyes darted over her shoulder to the doorway where John Sheppard was standing watching them.

His moment of distraction cost him, and Elizabeth gripped him tightly her nails digging into his arm as she shoved her hip against him and flipped him onto his back. She straddled him quickly and pinned his arms to the mat beside his head.

He groaned as she shifted her hips against him and before he could take a breath and mention their audience, she leaned in and kissed him passionately. He growled as she pulled back and continued to grind against him.

"That is something we can explore later my love, when we don't have company." 

He watched as she reached up and pulled the blindfold off. Her eyes darted to the door and she smiled at John. She placed her hands in the middle of his chest and got to her feet before taking his hands and almost pulling him up with a strength she had obviously gained from their sessions.

"I see Carson has released you. How are you feeling?" She asked him. John stepped into the room and stopped shockingly close to him.

"I'm as good as I'm gonna get at this point I guess," he said as he moved. Ronon watched John's eyes dart up to him nervously and he reached a hand up to scratch at the back of his head. "I kind of wanted to talk to you, buddy...er...Ronon." 

"What can I do for you, Sheppard?" he asked moving away from the man and towards the bench to retrieve a towel. He could feel Elizabeth watching him, studying his reaction. 

"I just wanted to say that...," he paused, "crap, I don't know how to say this. How do I say sorry I almost killed you because you were involved with a woman a part of my brain thought was mine?" 

Ronon turned to look at him and caught the small smile on Elizabeth's face at his words. He couldn't think of anything to say to the admission John had just made.

"Are you all healed up? You know, from the surgery and the stunner blast?" 

"I'm fine, Sheppard," he said catching John's wince, "more than capable of defending myself I assure you." 

He kept his face serious; he was a little unsure what to make of this. Talking about it with Elizabeth and standing here facing it were two completely different experiences.

"Ronon," he said rubbing at his neck against and trying hard to find the right words. "Crap! Buddy, can you just hit me or something so I can feel better about this?" 

"Why would he hit you, you weren't in control of yourself for any of this?" Elizabeth said almost pleadingly.

Her words were almost lost as Ronon took a step forward and his arm came up. He swiped John on the chin and watched him stagger backwards before hitting the mat flat on his back with a pained groan. 

"Ronon," Elizabeth practically screamed, "what did you do that for?" she moved forwards and dropped down beside John.

"It's a guy thing," he said taking the few steps towards John and holding out a hand to help him up.

"Yeah it is and I did ask for it," he said rubbing at his jaw. "I hope I don't have many more apologies to make like this one," he added accepting Ronon's hand.

"Nice to have you back, Sheppard," he told his friend smiling and giving him a sharp pat on the back. 

"Nice to be back," he said giving Ronon's hand a firm squeeze before releasing him. "Look I'll leave you two alone and get with you later. I've got some serious ass-kissing to do and Rodney is collecting now for having to deal with all of this mess." 

"Maybe lunch later?" Elizabeth offered.

"Sounds good if I can get away from him by then," he said glancing back at Ronon and holding out his hand. "Congratulations on getting a wonderful wife."

"I guess I have you to thank for that." 

"Your debt's paid, trust me," he said smiling broadly. "See you later." 

John left and Ronon turned back to Elizabeth, she raised an eyebrow to him in a slight question. He knew she was still questioning his reason for hitting John, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Things are finally getting back to normal," she said moving towards him and tucking her hands under his arms to grip his shirt at his sides. "I miss normal."

He smiled at her, taking in the glimmer of a smile in her eyes that he hadn't seen for such a long time. He wanted to see it more often and hoped he could make it happen.

"Wife," he whispered leaning in close to her lips but not making contact. "I love you," he breathed before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.


End file.
